Double Coin
by DramaDreamyLoner
Summary: Missina: La capital del mundo y un país enorme y con grandes riquezas. Su zona se encuentra dividida en Missina Norte,Sur, Este, Oeste y Central. Este perfecto y esplendoroso mundo se está viendo amenazado por terribles hombres y mujeres conocidos como los Starters. ¿Existirá alguna forma de detenerlos? Sí, y Makos Iru tiene la respuesta. O, al menos, espera tenerla.
1. Makos

Esa insignia relucía más que cualquier otra en Missina Central. La había limpiado no una, sino ya tres veces ese día. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez la limpié más veces, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.

¿Se manchó con comida? La volvía a limpiar. ¿Le cayó polvo? La volvía a limpiar. Creo que empezé a limpiarla hasta por gusto.

No la limpies más de la cuenta, o ya no tendrá tanto brillo-me decía Burno, con esa sonrisa característica.

Solo quiero asegurarme de que todos noten quién soy ahora-respondí, alegre.

Burno solo me miró riéndose, y volvió a revisar sus documentos.

Burno es el mejor. Puede que para muchos sea solo uno entre muchísimos oficiales del cuerpo, pero para mí, es más que un jefe. Es una excelente persona y creo que se merece el puesto en el que está.

Es el primer coyote que he visto en mi vida con una fachada más intelectual (en contraste con otros, en su mayoría ladrones y fugitivos). A pesar de su aspecto frágil, muchos dicen que Burno es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Y eso que es muy común para los coyotes engañar antes que luchar. Todos los días lo veo con el mismo uniforme púrpura de los oficiales, hechos para resaltar su autoridad. Es increíble como alguien tan bondadoso y pasivo sea un oficial. Tal vez sea por eso que muchos lo subestimamos cuando recién entramos al cuerpo. Como yo, vamos.

¡Oh, es verdad! Aún no me presento. Mi nombre es Makos Iru, y soy un guardián. Tal vez sea un tanto joven para ese cargo (tengo 24 años) pero todos dicen que me lo merezco. Hasta hace una semana, no era más que otro gato presentándose en bares, para demostrar mis habilidades atléticas. Resulta que Burno estaba en el público, y quedó sorprendido por mi actuación.

Bien para mí, que toda mi vida he querido ser un guardián. Los de nuestro rango llevan comúnmente un uniforme rojo y pantalón azul, pero yo decidí añadirle unos tirantes autorizados por el cuerpo. Burno dice que me da un toque más amigable, aunque yo hubiera querido un efecto de respeto. De todas maneras, mis tres orejas (no pregunten) no ayudan mucho a esto. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¡ya soy un guardián!

Creo que esa emoción se fue bastante rápido. Esa misma tarde me encontré persiguiendo a un trío de mocosos que habían robado un trozo de pan.

¡Vuelvan! ¡Vuelvan aquí en nombre de la ley!-les grité, mientras trataba de alcanzarlos

Los niños solo se rieron de mí y subieron a los tejados para escapar.

En el tiempo que subí, los chicos ya habían saltado a otra casa y empezaban a correr. Poco a poco los iba alcanzando, pero seguían escapándose de mí. Empezaba a pensar que ya no valía la pena perseguirlos. Pero en ese momento, uno de los niños tropezó, una rata. No llevaba camisa, y llevaba en el pantalón un pequeño puñal. No tendría más de 12 años, y su pelaje negro revelaba un par de cicatrices.

Ni tonto ni perezoso, agarré al niño por el cuello, mientras los otros niños huían, abandonando a su compañero. Por suerte, este llevaba el trozo de pan.

¡Suéltame!- gritaba- ¡Necesito ese maldito pan!

¡V-vas a venir conmigo!- dije severamente, tratando de imponer autoridad

¡No me hagas reír, idiota! Me he escapado de celdas más veces de las que te has lavado el...-

¡S-Suficiente! D-d-dime tu nombre, niño-respondí

¡Qué ingenuo que eres, novato! ¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cambiaron los pañales?-

¿Cómo sabía ese niño que yo recién empezaba? ¿Inspiro tan poco respeto? 10 minutos después, estaba en el cuerpo con el niño.

De acuerdo a los datos, el nombre de este chico es Buku-dijo Burno, revisando sus documentos- 13 años. Ya ha sido arrestado previamente por hurto y vandalismo.

¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunté

Lo mismo que hacemos siempre con Buku- respondió Burno mirando al chico con algo de pena. Parece que ya se han visto varias veces en esa situación-Estará aquí dos días y cumplirá servicio comunitario para la panadería.

Hmph-Buku parecía bastante enojado. Aún no se cree que lo haya agarrado alguien recién empezado como yo.

Makos, ¿podrías llevar a Buku a su celda?-me pidió Burno

Hice como me ordenó y escolté a Buku hacia las celdas.

Jeje, qué ingenuos-susurraba Buku, aunque su voz expresaba un poco de nerviosismo-Me escaparé antes que se den cuenta

¡Silencio!- dije, mostrando más autoridad- Lo que has hecho está mal y vas a tener que pagar por ello.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Un día? Los novatos como tú siempre están emocionados con la justicia, el deber y esas tonterías...dentro de un mes serás tan atorrante e indiferente como cualquier otro...-

Por suerte, llegué rápido y no tuve que seguir escuchándolo. Buku entró a la celda y me dedicó una última mirada de odio.

Mi madre se muere-me dijo, esta vez completamente serio- Me has quitado el único alimento que podía darle.

Me quedé pasmado, ¿sería cierto? Me incliné para preguntarle más.

¿Q-qué? Entonces, los otros dos chicos eran...-

Mis dos mejores amigos de toda la vida- respondió- O lo eran hasta hace unos momentos. Ibamos a repartirnos lo que lograramos robar.

Dicho esto, se tiró a su cama y se quedó dormido.

Totalmente en blanco,salí de ese lugar y fui donde Burno.

¡Oficial Burno! ¿Qué sabe sobre la madre de ese niño?- pregunté

Burno me miró extrañado.

Su madre es su única pariente que conozcamos-me dijo- Últimamente ha estado teniendo problemas de salud, pero nada grave que sepamos. De todas formas, mandamos un médico para que cuide de ella en ausencia de Buku.

No supe si creerle o no. Decidí hacerlo para no preocuparme y salí a patrullar, aún con mucho en qué pensar.

¿Hice lo correcto? A fin de cuentas, un robo es un robo pero, ¿no haría yo lo mismo? ¿Tendré que hacer cosas peores más adelantes si seguía siendo guardián? Tal vez no era tan simple como yo pensaba.

Pero mientras reflexionaba, el día avanzaba. Ya eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando oigo un grito viniendo de un callejón. Sin dudarlo, entro al callejón, que seguía como una especie de pasadizo. Trataba de buscar el origen del grito, dando mil vueltas a la calle, pues al parecer, esa persona estaba corriendo. Finalmente, llegué hasta un muro lleno de graffitis y basura esparcida por todos lados.

A un lado vi a un gorila descomunal, con cuerpo atlético y un aspecto de criminal. Estaba avanzando lentamente hacia quien parecía ser...!¿Buku?¡


	2. Buku

No...por favor...no me hagas daño-gemía Buku con una voz casi indetectable. El gorila no hacía más que reír y crugir sus dedos.

¡Gahaha!¡Qué risa me das,mocoso!-rugía-No eres más que otro de los miles que me han dicho eso.

El gorila no solo medía el triple que Buku, sino que aparentaba mucha más experiencia que él. Llevaba múltiples cadenas colgando del cuello, sobre un chaleco azul y una camiseta morada que decía: "¡Fuera de mi barrio, perra!". En su chaleco había una placa que decía: #13. ¿Qué significaba eso? Más importante, ¿qué hacía Buku allí?

La confianza inquebrantable que Buku me había mostrado se había ido. Estaba tirado en el uselo, aterrorizado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer recuperó el puñal que le confiscamos, pero este yacía a dos metros de él, con la hoja doblada.

Esto me empezaba a dar miedo, por suerte estaba escondido, tratando de pensar en qué debería hacer para arreglar esta situación. No sólo estaba en mi obligación de devolver a Buku, sino que un tipejo así no podía ser alguien bueno, y no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a nadie.

Pero, ¡yo no soy tan fuerte! Bueno, soy muy ágil y sé pelear, pero ¡no soy tan fuerte como ese tipo! ¿Qué tal si empeoraba las cosas, y habría dos víctimas en vez de una? ¡En mi primer día como guardián! Pero tampoco me iba a quedar ahí, viendo como Buku era torturado por #13. Yo estaba en mi deber de protegerlo, y más con lo que ahora sabía de él.

Ya sin dudarlo, cogí mi porra y me acerqué por detrás tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Di un salto y le di a #13 directo en la cabeza.

Este se dio la vuelta, visiblemente enojado porque alguien había intervenido, y me miró fijamente, sus ojos brillando con furia. Definitivamente, yo estaba en una desventaja. Pero lo peor fue ver su cráneo, y notar que no tenía ni un rasguño.

¿¡Qué quieres?! ¿¡No puedes ver que estoy ocupado?!- bramó #13. Me dio una mirada más detenida y empezó a reírse.

Buku, por el contrario, parecía más horrorizado que antes, y me miró con enojo, pero, creo que también con pena.

¡Gahahaha!¡Ya veo! Otro oficial de pacotilla tratando de hacerse el héroe-se rió el gorila, para luego devolver la mirada a Buku, que intentó escabullirse-¡Ni se te ocurra escapar! Ya me ocuparé de ti luego.

#13 avanzó hacia mí, con aires de superioridad. Ahora que me había metido en este lío, supongo que no tenía más opción que luchar.

Se lanzó hacia mí bruscamente, demasiado rápido como para evadirlo. Caí estrepitosamente al suelo, pero por suerte, no me rompí nada. Me incorporé con esfuerzo lo más rápido que pude, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara.

¡Más!¡Más!¡No pararé hasta arrancarte los huesos!-rugía #13

Tras ver que la ofensiva no era mi mejor opción, rodeé a #13 y me subí a su espalda, con porra en mano. Este trataba de librarse de mí, pero me aferraba muy fuertemente. Continué golpeándolo una y otra vez con la porra, sin resultado alguno. Parecía que su cuerpo estuviese hecho de metal.

Finalmente, #13 se logró librar de mí y caí al suelo. Acto seguido, empezó a golpearme repetidas veces.

Ya con la cara ensangrentada, me traté de separar de él, pero era inútil. #13 me sujetaba fuertemente para evitar mi escape.

Buku estaba pasmado, sin mover ni un músculo. Se lo veía aterrorizado, y seguro hubiera querido irse de ahí en ese instante. Pero no podía. #13 se daría cuenta e iría tras él. Pero creo que tampoco quería dejarme ahí a morir. Traté de despejar ese pensamiento, recordando como me llevo con el chico, y me concentré en escapar de #13.

Cansado de golpearme, y viendo que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, #13 se tiró encima mío, aplastándome el pecho.

¡Arghhhh!-grité, como suplicando piedad.

Mientras #13 se reía, vi que mis piernas estaban libres, y cuando este se incorporó, lo pateé en una de sus patas.

Si bien no lo tumbé, le hice perder un poco el equilibrio, el tiempo suficiente para que me pudiera levantar y escabullirme entre sus piernas.

Aún no sé como es que seguía consciente para ese momento, pero no iba a dejar a Buku. Volví a patear a #13 y lo tumbé al suelo.

Ahora en ventaja, salté sobre él y traté de agarrarlo por ambos brazos para impedirle que se levante, pero era muy fuerte y se liberó de mí fácilmente. Harto de la situación, lo golpeé directamente en la cara antes de que se volviera parar.

¡Aj, maldita sea!-dijo mientras se cogía la cara

Viendo mi oportunidad, lo golpeé con mi porra en la barriga, empujándolo para atrás y haciendo que cayera sobre un bote de basura. Al parecer, lo había dejado K.O

Me dirigí hacia Buku:-¿Estás bien?-Buku solo asintió con la cabeza, aún asustado

No sabes con quien te has metido-respondió finalmente- Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, novato

No supe que quería decir hasta que sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Sorprendentemente, #13 se había vuelto a incorporar y me dio con el codo en el cuello. Caí al suelo y creo que me desmayé. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, Buku estaba tirado en el piso. Estaba vivo, pero sangrando. #13 estaba buscando entre los restos de basura frenéticamente, como si algo se le hubira caído. Y entonces, vi que se le había caído.

A mi lado, había un bumerang. Parece estúpido, sí, pero no era como otro que hubiera visto. Era de un resplandor increíble, y el tono dorado-naranja ayudaba mucho en este efecto. A pesar de estar en un callejón, no tenía una sola mota de polvo, y las puntas estaban afiladas como cuchillas. Parecía incluso irreal, poco funcional, pero era todo lo que tenía a la mano.

Tenía que salvar a Buku. No sólo por mi deber, sino por moral propia. Quería que ese chico llegara a su casa a atender a su madre mejor de lo que lo haría cualquier supuesto médico que manden. Me incorporé, dándole la espalda a #13, levanté el bumerang y lo lanzé con fuerza.

¡YHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-#13 dio un grito desgarrador cuando el bumerang le dio en la cabeza. Empezó a correr descontrolado, tratando de aliviar el dolor, y lloraba igual que un niño pequeño. Finalmente, cayó al suelo, desangrándose.

Los gritos atrajeron a otro guardián que andaba por ahí, el cual llamó a un colega suyo para trasladar a #13 a la comisaría. Yo mismo le dije que llevaría a Buku a su casa. Afirmé que el no tenía nada que ver y que creía que ya había aprendido la lección.

Antes de irme, pues mi turno ya había terminado, vi a Burno llendo por mí.

¡Eh, Makos!-gritó

Me volteé rápidamente, con miedo a lo que me pudiera decir.

¿S...sí?-pregunté

...Buen trabajo-sonrió- No pensé que un recién iniciado podría acabar con un tipo así. Afortunadamente está vivo, y le haremos ir a prisión de inmediato. Lo que hiciste fue muy noble, chico.

Sonreí. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, me sentí feliz de haber salvado a Buku.

Solo hacía mi deber, señor-respondí-Es lo que los guardianes hacen.

En efecto-dijo Burno, mientras reía- En cuanto a Buku...también creo que ha sufrido suficiente y debe haber aprendido la lección.

¡G-gracias! ¡Lo llevaré de inmediato a su casa!- dije, y me volteé

Oh sí, una cosa más...-dijo Burno-Ese bumerang que dices que usaste, ¿qué hiciste con él?

Saqué el bumerang.

Parece que ese tipo buscaba esto. Solo se lo lanzé y cayó al suelo-respondí

Burno me miró extrañado, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

E-entiendo. Bueno, descansa, Makos-dijo finalmente Burno-Y...no te deshagas de ese bumerang.

Asentí y fui hacia la casa de Buku, con este en brazos. Un poco antes de llegar, se desperó, bastante sorprendido de que yo lo hubiera rescatado.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, vi que vivía prácticamente entre vigas y tablones de madera, puestas para conseguir un techo y paredes. Sólo había dos cuartos: el comedor y el dormitorio. En la cama, descansaba su madre, vivo retrato de su hijo, con la cara pálida y respirando profundamente. A su costado, había en un pequeño taburete medicina barata.

Bueno...quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-le dije finalmente

Sí...-me dijo, mucho más tímido que antes

No quiero volverte a ver en la comisaría-dije tratando de sonreír, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba- Si necesitas comida o medicina, yo te lo pago.

No...no lo necesito-dijo humildemente- Voy a empezar a trabajar en la ferretería de mi tío. Ya no quiero volver a ese lugar nunca más

Me alegro de eso-dije, tratando de levantarle los ánimos. Buku solo se quedó callado.

¿Sabes...a quién arrestaste, verdad? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de causar?-

¿Eh?-dije extrañado. ¿Qué quería decir?-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Buku me miró y dio un suspiro.

Se ve que no sabes nada...ese de ahí era Dunba Boon, el decimo tercer general Starter-respondió- Yo le robé ese bumerang, porque se veía valioso. Luego me di cuenta de quien era.

Salí de su casa sin nada más que decir. Estaba asustado. Aterrado. ¿Qué me iría a pasar luego? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese bumerang? Mi miedo estaba justificado. Los Starters eran el grupo criminal más temido de toda Missina.


	3. Burno

A pesar de mi miedo inicial, poco a poco fui olvidando esto conforme los días pasaban. Tres semanas después, ya me había olvidado completamente del comentario de Buku.

¿Starters? ¿Por qué uno de sus cabecillas se vería como un pandillero? ¿Cómo podía Buku saber la identidad de uno? Definitivamente, me había mentido.

Y así, el evento se disipó de mi memoria. Me acostumbré a la rutina del trabajo de guardián, y Burno decía que yo tenía un gran desempeño. Creo que se debió también al bumerang, el cual empecé a usar como mi arma en vez de la porra. Seguí apoyando a Buku de vez en cuando, pero no le pregunté nada sobre los Starters.

Dos meses después, ese recuerdo me volvió de una manera demasiado cruel.

Al final de cada mes, cada guardián debe hacer un reporte de los sucesos ocurridos durante ese mes. Mientras los hacía, me llegó un correo extraño, y no podía ver quien lo había enviado por alguna razón:

"Querido señor Iru:

Esperamos entienda la gravedad de sus actos de hace dos meses. Nos tomó un tiempo localizarlo, pero queremos advertirle que vamos a ir por usted alrededor de esta semana. No trate de escapar, pues lo encontraremos.

Nuestro compañero Dunba Boon está fuera de nuestra organización dado que se ha expuesto al sistema, pero nosotros seguimos activos. Usted es Makos Iru, tiene 24 años, es un gato de color crema, mide 1 metro y 75 centímetros, y ocupa el cargo de guardián en el cuerpo de Missina Central. Reside en XXXXXXXX y vive solo. Sus padres fallecieron hace 14 años por un ataque de nuestro grupo. Es altamente inferenciable que esa es la razón de que usted se uniera al cuerpo de Missina Central.

Sabemos que usted fue quien arrestó a Dunba Boon #13, y confiscó el arma que este estaba supuesto a entregarnos. Sabemos también que esa arma está ahora en su posesión.

Esto es una advertencia. Haga lo que considere prudente.

Starters"

...¿Cómo podían saber eso? Todo lo que estaba escrito ahí era cierto, por más duro que me sea aceptarlo. ¿Serían de verdad los Starters? ¿Por qué ese correo no mostraba quién lo había enviado? El miedo que tuve hace dos meses había vuelto, y más personal aún.

Traté de mantener la calma. Podía ser una broma de mal gusto. Algún hacker que se había pasado de gracioso. Lo que sea. Pero no podía ser atacado por Starters. No ahora.

¿Una broma de un amigo tuyo?-

Makos se volteó, sobresaltado, y vio como Burno miraba el correo curiosamente.

S...sí, solo eso. Jeje...-

Ya veo...-dijo Burno, aún con sospechas- De todas maneras, ten cuidado. Sabes que los Starters son muy peligrosos.

Claro, no se preocupe- respondí, tratando de mantener la calma

Burno sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento tranquilamente. A pesar de lo bueno que es, a veces me asusta lo calmado que puede reaccionar a situaciones como esta.

Oh, sí, Makos-dijo Burno desde su asiento- ¿Podrías ir abajo y pasarme una taza de café? De paso tú también te bebes una

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé a la máquina de café. Por suerte, no me cruzé con nadie y llené dos vasos.

Al subir, Burno se acercó y recibió ambas tazas. Lo miré un poco extrañado.

Jaja, es broma-dijo, dándome una de las tazas- Esta es para ti

Le sonreí la broma y le dí un sorbo a mi café, tratando de olvidar la jugarreta que me habían dado hacía poco.

Pero mientras bebía, recordé algo. Burno le había puesto algo a mi café antes de darmelo. Yo hize la vista gorda y me lo tomé. Cuando ya me había arrepentido, una luz intermitente flotaba encima mío.

Estaba en un cuarto pequeño, y en considerable mal estado. El foco colgado arriba parecía debatirse entre estar encendido o apagado. Estaba echado sobre un pequeño catre que debía de tener por lo menos 50 años. No había nada más alvo un lavabo y un retrete tapado. Una puerta de madera se alzaba a tres metros alejada de mí.

Cuando fui a abrirla, me di cuenta de que estaba trancada por afuera. Tomé carrera y me estrellé contra la puerta con fuerza. Luego de un par de intentos, logré tumbarla. Y me di cuenta de que había estado en cuarto secreto del cuerpo. Aparecí al lado de la entrada, donde todo parecía haber cambiado.

En la calle habían hecho una barricada para impedir el paso de ambos lados. Las ventanas estaban rotas y en el piso habían signos de pelea. Vi a varios de mis compañeros tirados en el piso o sentados junto a una columna. No parecían muertos, pero sí bastante heridos. No los vi en ese momento, pero habían otras personas que no eran oficiales, y estaban conscientes.

¡Eh, tú! ¡Vienes con nosotros!- dijo uno de ellos. Todos llevaban trajes negros con detalles dorados, y vi que todos llevaban un arma en el cinturón., En el brazo derecho, tenían un tatuaje con el símbolo del omega. Starters.

Corrí mientras ellos me acribillaban a balas. Eran varios, y estaban en todos lados. Creo que me dieron en un brazo, pero estaba tan concentrado en huir de allí que ignoré el dolor.

¿Por qué estaban esos Starters allí? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el mensaje misterioso? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Qué había pasado con Burno?

¡Ten cuidado!- oí decir muy cerca de mí

Era Burno. Ya no llevaba el traje de oficial al que me había acostumbrado, sino un traje de mayor imponencia. Llevaba pantalones rojos, y una camisa azul con varias medallas alrededor de este. La camisa estaba además adornada con una capa púrpura que relucía en el centro el escudo de Missina. Y yo sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba.

Burno me arrastró fuera del fuego y saltó jalándome hacia un edificio afuera en la calle. Y trepó el edificio. Los Starters dieron alto al fuego y se dirigieron hacia el edificio.

¿Tienes tu bumerang?- me preguntó Burno, tranquila pero severamente.

Eres...tú...eres-traté de hablar entrecortados

Ese chico Buku tenía un padre- me dijo- Su padre era un Starter, pero murió. Y sí, soy yo. Ahora, ¿me quieres responder, por favor?

S...sí- respondí, aún nervioso ante su presencia

Espero tu habilidad en estos dos meses no halla sido solo show- me dijo, finalmente- Sácalo, ahí vienen

Dicho y hecho, los Starters llegaron al techo del edificio y cargaron sus armas. Burno saltó sobre ellos y se introdujo en la muchedumbre. Con una fuerza que no le había visto usar antes, derribó a cinco Starters que pretendían derribarlo.

No pensé quedarme quieto, a pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba. Me arrodillé tras una caja para evitar los disparos, y lanzé mi bumerang furiosamente hacia el primer Starter que se me acercó.

El tipo salió volando, y empujó a otros dos uqe iban a apoyarlo en el proceso. Salté por encima de la caja, agarré el bumerang cuando se volvió hacia mí, y lo lanzé nuevamente, esta vez más cuidadosamente, hacia los petrificados Starters.

Por el otro lado, Burno saltaba y pateaba a todo aquel que se le acercase, y se acercó a mí tras librarse de todos los que lo estaban siguiendo. En el tiempo que me había costado deshacerme de la mitad de estos.

Esta vez, fui directamente contra los Starters. Ya atemorizados, no se molestaron en dispararme (la mayoría) y se quedaron quietos mientras yo golpeaba a uno. Reaccionaron casi inmediatamente cargando sus armas, pero Burno se abalanzó por detrás y los tumbó. Lanzé el bumerang nuevamente hacia los que quedaban, que salieron corriendo al instante, y todos cayeron al suelo.

Por la escalera, subió uno último, que se había quedado atrás de los otros, pero escapó casi de inmediato al vernos junto a un montón de compañeros suyos en el suelo. Burno reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó en menos de cinco segundos.

Llamaré al cuerpo de Missina Oeste-dijo, después de dejarlo inconsciente- Tienes muy buen manejo, por cierto.

G...gracias-

Burno hizo un par de llamadas, y 20 minutos después, vinieron patrulleros a llevarse a los Starters. Antes de que llegaran, Burno se colocó su traje de oficial y los recibió como siempre lo hace. Burno le dijo algo al oficial de Missina Oeste, y este se llevó a los Starters en diveros patrulleors que cubrían la zona. Un rato después, mis compañeros heridos fueron atendidos por una ambulancia.

Bueno-me dijo Burno, mientras los demás eran atendidos- Supoongo que ya entiendes más cosas de las que te quería contar

¿Te refieres a...de quién eres y qué quieren los Starters?-

Lamento lo de la pastilla, no podía permitir que te vieran cuando llegasen-dijo, mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y me lo daba- Este es tu nuevo lugar de trabajo a partir de mañana, ¿entiendes?

¿Tan importante es mi seguridad para el Máximo General de Missina?- pregunté, recibiendo la carta mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Burno sólo dijo: Con lo que has demostrado hoy, sí que lo es.


	4. Bun

¿Qué...es este lugar?-me pregunté a mí mismo mientras veía un edificio enorme que se erigía frente a mí. Había tenido que viajar 40 minutos desde Missina Central en tren para llegar a ese gigantesco edificio en medio de la nada, y lo peor de todo es que sabía por qué.

El día anterior, me había enterado que los Starters estaban tras de mí, y que mi oficial Burno era en realidad el Máximo General de Missina, la mayor eminencia militar de Missina a la que nunca se le había visto. Gracias a él, los ataques Starters habían bajado considerablemente en relación a hace unos años. ¡Y había estado sentado cerca a mí durante dos meses!

El edificio debía tener por lo menos 100 pisos, y parecía una caja de metal enorme, con una puerta en la parte inferior. Había habido muchos rumores sobre qué era ese lugar, pero nunca había ido allí en persona. Pensé que no ganaba nada quedándome parado ahí, así que me acerqué a la puerta.

Intenté empujar y jalar la puerta, pero no funcionó. Al hacerlo, sentí como detrás mío sonaba un ruido mecánico. Me volteé y vi que detrás mío había una alfombra.

¿Pero cómo...?-

Instintivamente, me paré sobre la alfombra. Pasaron 5 segundos cuando oí un sonido viniendo de la puerta. Volví a empujar la puerta y vi que estaba abierta.

Por dentro, parecía como cualquier otra oficina importante. Parecía, de hecho, como uno de esos bancos multimillonarios en los que te sientes como un insecto.

Un montón de gente corría de un lado para otro, bastante apurada y sin tiempo para hablar. Traté de pedir direcciones, pero nadie parecía hacerme caso.

¿Ehm, disculpa, eres Makos Iru?-preguntó alguien

Me volteé para ver quién había dicho eso y me encontré con una bellísima coneja de piel azul. Llevaba un abrigo marrón sobre una blusa blanca, sumado a una falda que parecía hecha para hacer juego con la blusa. Llevaba una tabla de apuntes la cualse veía llena. Parecía ser un tanto mayor que yo, pero no mucho.

Eh...sí, pero...¿qué es este lugar?-

La coneja dio una risita.

Bienvenido a la Central Máxima de Protección de Missina, Makos. Aquí es donde se toman todas las decisiones sobre el combate contra el crimen en toda Missina. Yo soy Bun Dee, tu asistenta-explicó la coneja de nombre Bun

Estaba impactado. Siempre había soñado con estar en un lugar así, y ahora, ¡era parte de él y hasta tenía mi propia asistenta! Todo seguía siendo muy confuso, pero decidí escuchar a lo que Bun tenía que decir.

Sígueme por aquí, por favor- Bun me hizo una señal y me guió hasta la otra parte del edificio.

Mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado que no sea ella, me di cuenta de que ese lugar era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. Había gente de todas las especies, llevando distintos uniformes, y todos parecían ser capaces de arrancarte la cabeza en menos de un minuto. Había un diseño bastante futurista, y el piso parecía estar hecho de vidrio. Me llevó detrás de la "recepción", a través de la puerta de personal, que daba a un salón aún más grande. A la derecha , había un ascensor.

Por aquí, por favor-Bun oprimió el botón de llamada, y tras un tiempo bajó el ascensor.

Ambos subimos al ascensor, Bun oprimió un piso y empezamos a ir. En el transcurso, Bun me explicó algunas cosas.

Te hemos llamado porque tu habilidad con el arma mística es mucho más eficiente que la media, y creemos que serías de gran ayuda para acabar con los ataques de Starters-dijo Bun con una sonrisa

¿Arma mística?-

Me refiero al bumerang dorado-Bun anotó algunas cosas en su tabla- Descubrimos esa arma hace unos años, junto a otra más en un templo aún desconocido para los civiles. Creemos que está relacionada fuertemente a una ente divina debido a su increíble poder, pero nadie había podido usarla correctamente. Hasta ahora

Entonces yo...-con cada palabra que decía Bun, menos podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando

Sipi, eres el elegido, por así decirlo- Bun soltó una risita- Creemos que hay muchas más armas como esas en el mundo, y queremos encontrarlas antes de los Starters, que también están enterados. ¿Entiendes lo que pasará si consiguen todas?

¿Será... el fin del...mundo?-

Aún no lo sabemos. Primero tendrían que aprender a controlarlas, pero lo más seguro es que ocasionen algo terrible. Por eso, nuestra máxima prioridad es conseguirlas antes que ellos para resguardarlas, y evitar que encuentren a aquellos que las sepan manejar-

Entonces,¿quieren que pelee contra los Starters?-pregunté, sin saber si estaba emocionado o aterrado

¡N-no si no quieres! Lo que queremos es mantenerte fuera de su alcance, así que lanzarte hacia ellos tampoco es nuestra prioridad-respondió Bun-Aún así, creemos que tenerte como un agente contra ellos ayudaría mucho en contraarrestar sus ataques. Por eso te queremos incluir en el Programa de Retención Criminal.

¿El qué?-

Es un grupo especializado en combatir a los criminales peligrosos y Starters que irrumpan en Missina. No tenemos muchos miembros, pero somos lo más eficientes que podemos. Yo soy la asistente del Programa-

El ascensor se abrió después que dijera eso, y salimos de este.

El interior parecía la casa de una familia rica. El piso y las paredes eran blancas, los muebles parecían carísimos y el gran espacio de la "sala" tenía toda clase de artilugios y formas de entretenimiento. Parecía el cielo de un capitalista.

¡Este lugar es enorme!-dije igual que un niño pequeño

Me alegro que te guste- dijo Bun con una risita-Aquí es donde los miembros del Programa viven y reciben sus órdenes. El General Burno estará aquí en un momento, así que espera aquí, por favor.

Dicho esto, Bun se dirigió al ascensor y se fue. Decidí sentarme y esperar a que Burno llegara. Este tiempo me sirvió para reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Armas divinas? Nunca había sido una persona muy creyente, pero aún así conozco muy bien las leyendas que conciernen a la creación de nuestro mundo. Siendo Missina la sociedad que rige casi todo el mundo, muchas leyendas provienen de aquí. ¡Y resulta que una de ellas podía ser real!

Aún así, ¿que debía hacer? Sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era meterse en ese mundillo de Starters. Siempre había soñado con combatir a los que amenazaban Missina, pero los Starters estaban a otro nivel. No eran un grupo terrorista ni un cartel, eran en sí mismos, una organización con casi el mismo poder que Missina.Y aún así, no sabemos casi nada de ellos.

Pero este era mi sueño. Destruir a los Starters y cobrar justicia por lo que me hicieron a mí y a Missina entera. Y si verdaderamente era poseedor de un poder asombroso, no creía que los Starters me dejarían en paz incluso si declinara. Allí estaba más "seguro", y podría combatir a esa malvada organización.

Y dejé de pensar tan profundamente en cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Auh!-gemí mientras caía al suelo

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de buscar al que me había golpeado, pero solo vi una pelota de color roja. Parecía un caramelo con la forma y el tamaño de una pelota de playa, y no parecía quedarse quieta, temblando constantemente.

¿Pero...qué?-tras un momento, del otro lado del salón vi llegar otra pelota igual, pero verde. La esquivé por poco. Luego otra amarilla, rosa, verde de nuevo, azul roja otra vez...Esas cosas no paraban de venir. Al ser un cuarto tan grande, era dificil determinar que era lo que las estaba lanzando, así que traté de ir en la dirección de donde llegaban. Me cayeron un par en el proceso, pero por suerte, el impacto fue suave.

Finalmente, llegué adonde se estaban lanzando las pelotas, y vi que estas eran lanzadas desde una extraña máquina. Parecía un colador de metal gigante pegado al piso, y tenía numerosos agujeros por los que las pelotas eran lanzadas.

¡No, no otra vez!-dijo alguien de la nada

Del otro lado del cuarto, apareció un enorme oso de pelaje negro con una llave inglesa, y se lanzó a la máquina.

¿Qué...quién?!-dije sobresaltado

¡Agáchate! ¡Escóndete! ¡Lo que sea, amigo, pero no te acerques a esta cosa!- el oso me gritó esto para que me ocultara

Hice lo que me dijo y me escondí de esa má el tiempo que le tomó arreglar la máquina, lo pude ver más detenidamente. Era corpulento, de unos 28 años o menos, y ojos azules. Llevaba un suéter café que decía CAM, y llevaba el escudo de Missina sobre estas siglas. Sobre los jeans, parecía llevar una especie de contenedor, por el que se asomaba una granada. En la espalda llevaba...¿¡Un lanzacohetes?!

¡¿E-eh?! ¿Quién eres?- CAM se volteó tras que la máquina dejase de lanzar pelotas

M...Makos...me llamaron aquí-

CAM me miró extrañado, hizo como si recordara algo, y rió.

¡Jajajaja! Tú debes ser el tipo del que Bunny nos contó-me estrechó la mano fuertemente-Soy Biar Blast, manejó la segunda arma divina

Tú...¿también?-Bun me había explicado las dos armas divinas, pero no pensé que conocería a su usuario tan pronto

¿Entonces esas cosas eran...?-esa extraña máquina me había llamado la atención

Antes era un líquido infinito o algo así, pero lo solidifiqué, por eso me lo tienen prohibido usar-dijo riendo un poco, sabiendo que no había obedecido la orden-Yo las llamo "bolas mágicas"

No hice ningún comentario sobre el nombre, pero en ese momento, oí otra voz.

Yo preferiría que te quedaras con tu lanzacohetes, pero...-Burno apareció delante del ascensor, acompañado por Bun y un lobo de apariencia extraña.

¡E-ekkk!-Biar se asustó sobremanera ante la aparición de Burno, quien llevaba su uniforme de Máximo General

Bun soltó una risita, mientras que el lobo soltó un gruñido. Tras unos días, me acostumbré un poco a esto.


	5. Houler

No te metas en mi camino-es todo lo que el lobo me dijo luego de que yo aceptara la invitación de Burno, quien era efectivamente el Máximo General de Missina

Poco después supe que se llamaba Houler, y que había estado en el PRC desde antes que Biar. No llevaba camisa, sino unicamente un chaleco verde sobre unos jeans. Llevaba además una visera (también verde) y un collar. Sinceramente, parecía el típico "militar malote". Y desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que iba a tener arios problemas con él.

Aún así, estaba muy emocionado. Solo dos meses como guardian, ¡y ahora estaba en las ligas mayores! Pelearía contra los Starters, defendería Missina...mi sueño se habia hecho realidad.

No te emociones, amigo-me decía Biar- No es tan divertido como parece

¿Tú como llegaste aquí?-pregunté

Era parte del Cuerpo de Artillería de Missina-me explicó- Përo siempre me gustaba...experimentar. Usar cosas distintas, crear nuevas armas. Cuando trajeron el líquido ese, tomé un poco y experimenté con él. Se molestaron mucho, pero vieron que era el único que podía controlarlo. ¡Ja! Los dejé con la boca callada.

Pero... aún no te dejan experimentar con ellas-dije

Erm...pues...sí...es que...aún no la controlo tan bien y...eso...-respondió, un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo

Jajaja. Bueno, ¿y cuántos generales Starters quedan? Después de Dunba Boon, claro-pregunté

Pues este...-Biar no se atrevió a responderme

Ni uno solo. No hemos un solo general. ¿Contento con tu respuesta, niño?-

Me volteé, sorprendido, y vi a Houler en una esquina, afilando lo que parecía un cuchillo oxidado.

¿Era cierto? Volteé a ver a Biar, quien estaba viendo al suelo avergonzado. ¿De verdad Dunba Boon era el único General que habían atrapado?

¿Te sorprende tanto?-dijo Houler

Pero,¿por qué? ¿Cuántos años llevan acá?-pregunté, conmocionado.

Houler cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria.

¿Yo? 12 años. Biar lleva 3-

¡S-son 3 y medio, por si acaso!-Biar protestó

¡¿Y en todo ese tiempo no han progresado nada?!-dije, se rió.

No es tan fácil, niño. ¿O te crees que vamos por ahí llendo a sus casas y preguntando "Eres un General Starter"? Necesitamos pruebas. Y necesitamos arrestar a miles de Starters menores para que uno de esos imbéciles te de una pequeña pista-respondió Houler, en su tono sarcástico

¿Y para qué existe un PRC si no progresamos nada? Se supone que somos los mejores-

Houler dejó su cuchillo sobre una silla, y se dirigió hacia mí, con cara de malas pulgas (pero que la normal).

¿Qué crees que somos, mocoso? ¿La Liga de la Justicia? ¿Que tenemos superpoderes y hallamos a los villanos y somos santitos? Así no funcionan las cosas aquí-

Esteeeee Houler, amigo...Cálmate-Biar trató de hacer que Houler se tranquilizara, sin mucho éxito. Este ignoró al oso.

Nuestro trabajo es hacer que mañana tu vecino no aparezca colgado de una antena sin ojos ni brazos. ¿Sabes por qué atrapaste a Boon? Porque tuviste suerte. Resulta que casualmente ese General era un imbécil, y tú casualmente tienes un pedazo de plástico mágico. No somos más que polícias, y tú no eres ningún "tipo especial"-

Me estaba hartando de eso, ¿por qué ese idiota me trataba así? ¡No era mi culpa que el PRC estuviera fracasando! Me descontrolé y empujé a Houler para que se alejara de mí.

¡En dos meses he logrado lo que tú no has podido lograr en 12 años! ¡No merezco que me trates así!-saqué mi bumerang

¡E-eeeek! ¡Makos no hagas alguna locura! Houler es...-dijo Biar, visiblemente asustado

Houler no parecía inmutarse. Apunté a su estómago, y lancé el bumerang con rapidez. Pasó un milisegundo. Para ese momento, Houler ya debía de estar retorciéndose de dolor, deseando no haber dicho todo eso. Pero seguía allí, sin inmutarse, pero mirándome con odio. Bajé la mirada, y vi como jugaba con mi arma con total normalidad. Acto seguido, dio un paso adelante y levantó ambos brazos. Instintivamente, le di un golpe en la cabeza, pero agarró mi brazo y lo tiró hacia abajo. Resbalé, pero antes de caer me agarró de una pierna y me lanzó contra la pared. Biar sólo gemía, como diciéndole a Houler que ya era suficiente.

¡H-Houler! Es sólo un novato, ¡detente!-gritó el corpulento tipo, acercándose a Houler por detrás. Este se había acercado a mí, manteniéndome contra el suelo. Al tocarle la espalda, Houler se volteó, y miró fijamente a Biar, con un rostro homicida. Biar se asustó y se cayó para atrás. Finalmente, me dejó, pensando que ya había tenido suficiente.

La próxima vez, piensalo dos veces antes de desafiarme-dijo, y se alejó sin decir nada

¡T-te llevaré a la enfermería!-me dijo Biar, mientras me cargaba

Dos horas después, estaba en la cama de la enfermería. Me habían dicho que tendría que quedarme ahí hasta la noche, así que me quedé un rato pensando sobre lo que había pasado.

Houler no poseía ningún arma divina, ¿cómo había podido moverse tan rápido? ¿Por qué me detestaba tanto? Pensé un poco en lo que él me había dicho. Si de verdad no tenía talento, entonces, ¿me había ilusionado con la idea de pertenecer al PRC?

Biar me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿que sucedió?-Bun apareció a mi lado mientras yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

¡Ah! Bun...-aún me era un poco incómodo hablar con ella

¿Fue Houler, verdad?-dijo, con una cara preocupada

Es un idiota-dije-Se cree que es el que manda y que es más que los demás. Bun se sentó a mi lado.

Se que puede ser un poco duro a veces, pero en realidad es un chico muy bueno-

No lo creo-respondí, convencido

¡De verdad! Al principio también pensaba que era malo, pero es así porque se preocupa por los demás-

Sí, ya veo que se preocupa muchisimo por mi salud-dije, viendo mis heridas. Bun dio un suspiro.

Tomará un tiempo para que se acostumbre a ti-dijo finalmente Bun-Tal vez algun dia puedan ser amigos.

¿Qué tanto lo conoces?-le pregunté

Es mi novio-

¡¿Q...Quéeeeeeeee?!-exclamé, sobresaltado. ¿¡Cómo podían estar juntos ELLOS?! Supuse que era cierto eso de que a las chicas lindas le van los malotes...Bun me miró extrañada.

Bueno, no es tan sorprendente...-dijo-Nos vamos a casar el año que viene

Sentí como si me estuviera atragantando. Bueno, en verdad tampoco era para trabajaban juntos desde hace tiempo, es justo pensar que...

Un poco recuperado del susto, le pregunté: ¿De verdad es un buen tipo?

¡Sip!-dijo Bun, sonriendo. Hablamos de otros temas después de eso, y finalmente, Bun se fue.

No creía realmente que Houler fuera alguien bueno. Su actitud hacia mí seguía sin tener justificación, ¿me odiaba?

Al día siguiente, ya curado, me quedé dentro de mi cuarto personal, el cual me habían dejado decorar a mi antojo para sentirte más cómodo.

A la hora del desayuno, alguien tocó mi puerta.

¿Emm, Makos, hermano?-dijo Biar a través de la puerta- Tenemos que desayunar

Estoy bien acá-dije-No quiero terminar muerto

Oye, mira, sé que Houler parece un ogro malo y feo y todo pero...¡No lo es! Creo-Biar trató de animarme- Y si no comes nada, me echaran la culpa a mí así que...

Me compadecía de él, pero aún así no pensaba salir. Conociéndome, trade o temprano diría algo que enoje a Houler y acabaríamos peleando de nuevo.

Gracias por preocuparte, pero...-

¿Y si vamos a un lugar secreto?-sugirió Biar. Preferí no preguntar a que se refería con "secreto" en ese momento.

Pufff, ¿y por qué querría ir a un "lugar secreto?-

¿Te interesa acabar con los Starteeers?-

¿A qué se refería? ¿¡Acaso sabía donde había un grupo de Starters?! ¿¡Por qué no había dicho nada?!

Salí del cuarto y vi a Biar en frente de mi puerta con una sonrisa.

¿Qué estás tramando?-pregunté

¡Sígueme!-me dijo, dirigiéndose al ascensor


	6. Biar

Usando el ascensor, Biar y yo llegamos al primer piso. Cuando el ya estaba caminando, lo detuve.

Si sabes donde hay Starters, ¿por qué no le has contado a nadie?-pregunté

Emmm...pues jeje, esteeee...-respondió Biar, nervioso-Es que si les conté, pero no me creyeron

Lo miré, aún sospechando un poco. Dentro de todo, era creíble. Por lo que ya había visto hasta entonces,no era como si la gente aquí confiara mucho en Biar.

Está bien, te creo-le dije

Entonces, ¡Empieza nuestra aventura!-gritó Biar, guiándome

Biar, vuelve al comedor-dijo un agente que no conocía

Y...se acabó la aventura-me dijo Biar con cara deprimida

!E-espera!- le dije luego de que el agente se fuera-¿No íbamos a atrapar a los Starters?

Bueno, pero nadie debe vernos-me dijo al oído

Me llevó a la parte trasera del edificio, donde había únicamente un contenedor de basura. Este estaba casi vacío. Biar me hizo una seña y ambos nos metimos dentro del contenedor.

Espera mi señal-me dijo, mientras observaba atentamente su entorno. La verdad estar ahí era bastante asqueroso, pero si de verdad podíamos encontrar un escondite para los Starters, valdría la pena. Tras un momento, Biar me llamó y me jaló del brazo. Al parecer, había escarbado un agujero entre la basura, y me dijo que entráramos por este.

Lo que nos seguía era una especie de túnel subterráneo. En las paredes había varios símbolos escritos, pero no podía entender ninguno de ellos. Biar sacó un encendedor y encendió un fuego, mientras me hacía una seña. Entre más avanzabamos, más nervioso se veía Biar, como si tuviera miedo de algo.

¿Tienes miedo de los Starters?-le pregunté

¡P-para nada! Yo debería preguntártelo a ti, no creo que a los Starters le vaya un tipo que aún viste como guardián-

Bueno, ya me acostumbré al uniforme-dije, sonriendo- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no trajiste tu arma?

¡Hey, mira! ¡Ya llegamos!-dijo Biar

Mientras lo decía, noté un sonido de cascada. Al final del túnel, vi un enorme torrente de agua cayendo, bloqueando nuestra salida. Del otro lado, podía ver una luz distorsionada, pero no era de la superficie, parecía artificial.

Biar tenía una cara asustada ahora, como si estuviera pensando en algo y no se le ocurriera nada.

¿Dónde dices que están?- pregunté, tratando de ignorar la expresión en su rostro

Biar levantó su brazo tímidamente y señaló abajo de la cascada.

A veces se reúnen ahí-dijo. Ya un tanto impaciente por encontrarlos, me puse en posición para saltar, planeando hacer una locura. Pero pensé que podría ser insensato y simplemente me acerqué, tratando de ver a través de la cascada. Y ahí estaban. Sólo eran cuatro Starters, pero a su lado había otros dos tipos que no llevaban uniforme. Uno parecía ser un cerdo, increíblemente gordo y con un sable embutido en el cinturón. El otro de pequeña estatura, pero parecía tan letal como su compañero, parecía un gato negro. Todos estaban en un cuarto rodeados de varios artefactos muy extraños.

¿Son...Generales ¿No los habías visto antes?- pregunté, sin voltear la mirada. Podía ver en las camisas de ambos tipos placas parecidas a las de Dunba Bun, pero no las podía ver con claridad.

¡A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Biar detrás de mí, cayendo al suelo.- ¿¡Qué hacen Starters aquí?! ¿¡Ahora que hacemos?!

¿¡Qué quieres decir con "Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunté, asustado- ¡Tú era el que dijiste que se reunían aquí!

Y entonces caí en cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¡Biar me había mentido! Pero aún así...

Ehm...¿Sor...presa?-dijo, sudando a mares- Descubrí este...sitio hace un tiempo y...quería animarte yo...yo...nuca vi sssstatatarter...

¡Biar, maldito idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que un lugar así no sería...?!-

P...pensé...estaba...abandonado...yoyoyoyoyoyo...-el robusto oso estaba al borde del llanto

¡Quietos parados, mirones!-gritó alguien desde atrás. Era un Starter, empuñando un arma. Hicimos mucho ruido. Detrás de él llegaron los dos Generales. El cerdo llevaba un placa #08 y el gato un #11. Todos parecían estar listos para matarnos.

Biar salió corriendo despavoridamente hacia la cascada, y yo, imprudentemente, lo seguí. El Starter nos acribilló a disparos y los dos Generales fueron tras nosotros. #08 era muy lento, pero #11 nos alcanzó sin mucha dificultad. Biar saltó por la cascada y yo lo imité. Caímos en el cuarto que vimos antes, con al menos un hueso roto, y los tipos llegaron hasta nosotros por otra salida oculta.

¿¡Qué hacemos?!-dijo Biar, asustado

¿¡Tú que crees?! ¡Luchar!-respondí, sacando mi bumerang

¡Ni siquiera tengo mi arma!- me gritó, y entonces vio mi bumerang-¡N-n-n-n-o! ¡Que no lo vean!

#11 se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que llevaba en mi mano. Me di cuenta de que Biar no era el único idiota en ese cuarto. Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y se abalanzó sobre el bumerang. Empezamos a luchar por él como niños pequeños, jalándolo para nuestro lado. Por su parte, el Starter fue a buscar refuerzos y #08 fue hacia Biar, que se me había acercado para tratar de ayudarme. Lo empujó con fuerza, tirándolo hacia una pared y quitándole de paso un par de dientes.

#11 sacó sus garras, soltando el bumerang y arañándome fuertemente la cara. Lo solté, y #11 la agarró inmediatamente.

¡Más fácil que tu hermana, mocoso!-dijo, riéndose mientras se volteaba-¡Pog, encárgate del oso llorón!

Pero en ese momento, algo hizo ¡crack!. Miré con esfuerzo al techo, y noté que este tenía un vidrio que nunca había visto cerca al edificio. Alguien lo había roto, y estaba cayendo por él. No, no estaba cayendo. Tenía control completo sobre su cuerpo. Aterrizó sobre la cabeza de #11, hacianedo que soltara el bumerang y este cayera para mi lado. Houler.

¡Diablo!- gritó el cerdo, que ahora sé se llamaba Pog, mientras corría hacia los Starters que llegaban- ¡Plan B, saquen las minas!

Houler me miró, un tanto extrañado y otro tanto furioso. Luego miró a Biar, quien sollozaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Luego nos miró a los dos.

¿Qué...mierda...hacen...acá?-dijo, y empezaron a sonar alarmas por todo el lado. Acababamos de iniciar el infierno.


	7. Yaniao

La alarma sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte, al punto de ser insoportable. Pog y #11 salieron corriendo luego de dar la orden, y los Starters los imitaron.

¿Qué han hecho?-preguntó Houler- Ya han iniciado la cuenta atrás

¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-pregunté

Son muy poco discretos-respondió-Y ya sabía de la existencia de este lugar, pero no tenía pruebas para acusarlo

¿Muy poco discretos? Ahora que lo pienso, Biar hizo bastante ruido al salir...

Eso no importa ahora. Muevan sus traseros. Esas alarmas no pueden ser nada bueno-dijo mientras corría hacia la salida.

Wuaaaaaaahhhh pedooooonnn-Biar seguía llorando como un bebé. ¿En serio que tiene 28?

Oye, tranquilo, no tepreocupes-le dije, tratando de tranquilizarlo- Ahora hay que encargarnos de esto. Ve a recoger tu arma, Houler y yo estaremos aquí mientras tanto

Biar se secó las lágrimas, asintió y corrió igualmente hacia la salida. Yo lo imité. Pog había dicho minas ¿cierto? Pensé que mi prioridad sería ver como desactivarlas antes de que la cosa empeore. Al salir, vi que ya varios agentes estaban fuera, tratando de abatir a los Starters. Ambos bandos estaban igualados, pero Pog y Houler estaban apartados luchando. El gordo cerdo blandía su sable con una rapidez y destreza inigualable pese a sus enormes brazos, pero no conseguía herir a Houler, que esquivaba todos los mandobles sin pestañear. Tal vez era lo único que admiraba de él.

Pero no podía desconcentrarme: Debía encontrar la manera de desactivar las minas. Alisté mi bumerang y lo lancé con dirección a los Starters que continuaban avanzando hacia el Centro. Casi como jugando bowling, todos cayeron al suelo.

¡Agente Iru! ¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó uno

¡Los Starters han colocado minas alrededor del Centro! Hay que buscar la manera de desactivarlas-les dije

¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-preguntó otro. Recordé que ahora estoy por encima de ellos, y esperaban órdenes de mí. ¡Maldita sea, hace solo unos días era un simple Guardián!

¡U-ustedes preocúpense por detener a los Starters! Iru y Blast buscarán las minas-dijo Houler, refiriéndose a nuest que apareció detrás mío. A sus pies estaba Pog, agotado por la pelea.

¡Sí, señor!- dijeron, y arremetieron contra los Starters que restaban. Houler me miró.

El cerdo es un General de oficina. Dice que las minas están en las paredes del Centro, y que para desactivarlas hay que desbloquear un lector en el bunker-me dijo, muy serio- Me lo llevaré a otro lado mientras tanto. Tú y el bebé llorón encarguense de las minas

Houler levantó a Pog, el cual seguía gimiendo en el suelo, y lo cargó como si fuera una caja de cartón. Preferí no preguntar.

¡Makos!-gritó Biar, saliendo del centro-¿Empezamos o qué?

Ya había parado de llorar, y se veía mucho más seguro que antes. Además, llevaba un lanzacohetes en la espalda (?) y una pistola. No, no era una pistola: ¡Era uno de esos lanzapelotas como el de antes! Estaba en la forma de un arma de mano, pero seguía siendo un lanzador de "Bolas Mágicas".

Ok, vamos- le dije

En ese momento unos diez Starters que llegaban se abalanzaron sobre mí. Intenté sacar el bumerang, pero nu tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Biar, asustado, disparó repetidas veces hacia los Starters. Las bolas los lanzaron casi volando lejos de mí, y luego regresaron con furia hacia el arma.

Ya veo...eso nos será útil más adelante-le dije, sorprendido

¡Makos! ¡Biar!- Burno llegó en un furgón blindado, y salió en cuanto nos vio. Llevaba su uniforme de oficial puesto.

¡General Burno!- dijimos al unísono

Burno miró a sus alrededores como tratando de hallarle un sentido a lo que veía, pero no parecía hacerlo.

Bueno, ¿tienen alguna explicación para esto? Hay Starters y oficiales por todos lados-dijo

Pues verá...descubrimos una base Starter debajo del Centro, pero nos atraparon- expliqué, esforzándome por no señalar culpables

...Bueno, tengo que decirte que yo también sabía de su existencia, pero no podíamos actuar a menos que estuvieramos cien por ciento seguros-

¿¡Qué?! Hasta Burno lo sabía, ¿y nadie decía nada? Me sorprendí, dándome cuenta de la razón porque no habían progresado mucho en la captura de Generales. Pero, ¡era Burno! ¿Cómo podía haber dejado escapar algo tan OBVIO como eso? Simplemente miré a Biar, que también estaba sorprendido.

No lo tomen a mal, lo que importa ahora es detener el ataque. ¿Tienen sus armas?-preguntó. Asentimos afirmando su pregunta-Bien. Como los Starters buscan también las armas divinas, traten de no mostrarlas mucho.

Pero, pueden derribarlos sin problemas, ¿cómo se harían con ellas?-pregunté

No siempre-dijo Biar, más serio que de costumbre- Las armas divinas no dañan a todos de la misma manera. A algunos no les duele como a otros

Aún así, tenemos que intentarlo-respondí. Burno esbozó una sonrisa.

Perfecto, entonces, les encargo a ustedes desactivar las bombas-me dijo Burno- Estan viniendo más Starters, así que me quedaré a ayudar. Ya avisé a Bun para que contacte a los oficiales y puedan descansar por el momento, pues veo que ya hay muchos heridos

Biar y yo asentimos, y nos dirigimos hacia el túnel.

¡Busca algo que pueda parecer un lector!- me dijo Biar-¡Yo los mantengo ocupados!

¡Muy bien!-respondí. Poco después, empezaron a seguirnos Starters. Biar empezó a disparar desenfrenadamente contra cada uno de ellos, y no tenían tiempo para reaccionar. Erraba la mayoría de los disparos, pero como las bolas rebotaban le daban a muchos de los Starters. Tuve suerte de que no me cayera ninguna a mí.

Había muchos cacharros y artefactos extraños por todo el lugar, pero ninguno que pareciera un lector. Preveniendo que iba a tardar, coloqué el bumerang en mi cinturón por la parte de adelante para que no lo agarraran. Al estar prácticamente rodeado de máquinas, era muy difícil llegar a las que estaban lejos. De todas formas, lograba saltar por encima de ellos o apartarlos. Pero sirvió de muy poco: No había ninguna clase de lector en todo el lugar. Ya a punto de rendirme, vi un pequeño cuaderno sobre una de las máquinas grandes:

"Armas especiales registradas: -Bunzi (Divina) Usuario: Biar Blast (Missina)

-Yaniao(Divina) Usuario: Makos Iru(Missina)

-Mazka (Espectral) Usuario: Desconocido"

¿Qué...es esto?-dije. Entonces, no solo habían armas divinas, sino también espectrales. Y además, tenían nombres. Pensé que sería importante guardarlo, así que me lo puse en el cinturón.

¿¡Aún no los matan?!- #11 apareció por la entrada, viendo el fracaso de sus subordinados frente a Biar- Aj, parece que tengo que hacerlo todo yo.

Se abalanzó sobre Biar furiosamente, mientras este disparaba. Aunque mostraba dolor, las bolas no le hicieron tanto daño como a sus subordinados. Sacó sus garras y arañó a Biar fuertemente en el estómago.

¡Ayayayayayayayay!-gritó Biar con dolor, soltando el Bunzi

#11 cogió el arma rápidamente, y se fue directo hacia mí. Lo esquivé por poco, y este se estrelló contra las máquinas. Me alejé un poco de él y lanzé mi bumerang con fuerza. Al contrario de la vez anterior, #11 si se vio fuertemente dolido por el golpe, y retorció de dolor en el suelo. Al caer al suelo, salió algo de su bolsillo. No era muy pequeño ni tampoco muy grande, pero lo era. El lector.

¿Biar, estás bien?-pregunté a mi compañero, que yacía en el suelo

Biar simplemente levantó el pulgar, indicando que estaba bien.

Desactivalo...creo que no nos queda mucho...-dijo, entrecortados

Prendí el lector. Parecía funcionar como lo haría una tablet convencional. Busqué algo que podría tener relación con las minas, y vi una aplicación que decía "Deactivación". La pulsé, pero antes de que pasara algo, salió un mensaje.

¡Oh, maldita sea!-grité, viendo que la aplicación tenía contraseña

Rápido, piensa-me dije a mi mismo- ¿Cuál podría ser?

Entonces, recordé. ¿No había dicho Bun que la máxima prioridad tanto de Missina como de los Starters era conseguir las armas divinas antes que los otros? Inserté: "Bunzi". Nada. "Mazka". Tampoco. "Yaniao". En la pantalla apareció un mensaje que decía ¿Desactivar?

¡Sí, maldita sea!-dije, presionando el botón. Espera 1 segundo, 5 segundos, 10 segundos..."¡Felicidades!Ha desbloqueado la galería de música!"

Caí al suelo. Estaba acabado. Estabamos todos acabados. Bajé a mirar el lector una vez más, casi llorando, y vi como se abría automáticamente la galería de música. Sólo había dos canciones: "Minas" y "Desactivadas".

...Hijo de...-no pude terminar, por un chirriante sonido que parecía expandirse por todo el lugar

Salí del bunker, con Biar siguiéndome lentamente, y al salir, me encontré con...el Centro. Igual que siempre había estado. Excepto que con gente herida desperdigada por todos lados, tanto Starters como oficiales, y lo que parecían pequeñas bombas en el suelo, completamente quemadas.

Houler había salido del Centro debido al ruido, y al vernos a mí y a Biar, se acercó con paso firme y nos agarró a los dos del uniforme.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿a quién debería mat


	8. Porta Maga

¡A-a-a mí no! ¡Tengo novia!-gritó Biar, ante la amenaza de Houler- Bueno, en realidad no...¡Pero algún día la tendré!

¡Aj...suéltanos ya, Houler!-grité

¡Houler!-Bun llegó desde el Centro hasta donde estábamos. No estaba enojada, pero si se veía preocupada- ¡Ya es suficiente! Creo que ya aprendieron la lección, ¡suéltalos!

Al oír la voz de su novia, Houler nos soltó instantáneamente.

¡Es el colmo! Gracias a su pequeña aventura, casi nos vuelan a todos en mil pedazos. ¿Tienen idea de lo que eso significa? -nos gritó

¡Ya cálmate! Atrapamos a dos Generales, ¿o no?-le dije, tratando de calmarlo

¿De qué nos hubiera servido si esas minas explotaban? Esos tipos no hubieran actuado si no los hubieran capturado de la manera más estúpida-respondió. Este tipo sí que tiene un don para hacerme enojar.

¡Tú sabías de esa base y nunca dijiste nada! ¡El General Burno tampoco!- le grité

¿Sabes por qué no actué en ese momento?-dijo-¡Porque sabíamos que esto iba a pasar! De no ser por tu "brillante" idea de salir a cazar Starters como si fueran grafiteros no tendríamos tantos heridos

Houler se aproximó para darme una patada, pero fue detenido por Biar.

¡N-no le hagas daño! F-f-fue mi culpa, yo le dije que había Starters y que podríamos atraparlos. Si vas a lastimar a alguien, ¡que sea a mí!-gritó, en una mezcla de enojo y miedo

Houler se quedó callado unos momentos, sin perder su mirada fría, y pateó a Biar en el estómago.

¡Auuh! ¡Duele más de lo que recordaba!-gritó, mientras se agarraba el vientre. Yo me paré y lo ayudé a que se siente.

Llevas años aquí, Blast. Pero parece que aún no aprendes absolutamente nada-dijo Houler, y se volteó

¡Houler! Ay, no otra vez...-dijo Bun, corriendo detrás de su novio

Burno llegó también, y le dio una mano a Biar para que se pueda apoyar.

Bueno, veamoslo del lado positivo-dijo, un tanto serio- Logramos capturar a Pog y a Miko Tannes. Con esto ya son 3 Generales capturados

Son...20 en total, ¿no?- pregunté

En efecto, nos faltan 17-respondió-Creo que esa base nos podría dar las pistas que necesitamos, ahora que ya nos encargamos de los Starters en ella

Bueno, hablando de eso...-mencioné- Encontré un cuaderno con cierta información dentro del lugar

Saqué el cuaderno y se lo entregué a Burno.

Mmmm...ya veo-comentó-Parece ser que están un poco adelantados a nosotros. Nisiquiera sabíamos que las armas tenían nombre

¿Qué será eso de Divino y Espectral?-preguntó Biar

Aún no estoy seguro, pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno. Quizá los nombres de las armas nos puedan decir algo de esto y de este tercer usuario

En ese momento, Houler llegó por detrás, y le arrebató el cuaderno a Burno. A este no pareció importarle. Tras unos segundos, Houler cerró el libro y concluyó:

Aylnd-

¿Qué?- preguntamos Biar y yo

¿No saben qué es Aylnd?-preguntó. Los dos negamos con la cabeza. Houler suspiró-Aylnd es un archipiélago un tanto alejado de Missina Sur, los nativos hablan un idioma distinto al nuestro. Los nombres de aquí están escritos en ese idioma.

Entonces...¿si vamos ahí encontraremos pistas sobre ese tercer usuario?-pregunté- ¡Entonces hay que ir ahí de inmediato!

¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil?-replicó Houler

Si lo que dice Houler es cierto, tendremos que dirigirnos a Aylnd cuanto antes-agregó Burno- Pero los residentes del archipiélago son un tanto...desconfiados

¡Tonterías! Si vamos y les hablamos bonito y les obsequiamos comida seguro nos dejan echar un vistazo-propuso Biar

Te cortarían la cabeza y la quemarían en una hoguera antes de que siquiera digas "Hola"-dijo Houler

Ok, eso es demasiado desconfiado-dije- ¿Entonces como hacemos para entrar?

Hay una forma de ganarnos su confianza. La misma forma por la que pudimos conocer su idioma-dijo Burno-Domar una bestia y presentarnos ante ellos con ella

¿Domar una bestia? Suena mucho a ciencia ficción...-comentó Biar

Pero no es ficción. Cerca al archipiélago hay una isla llamada Porta Maga, y tiene un pueblo pequeño que si nos recibirá. Las bestias de ahí son casi idolatrados por los Aylnd-dijo Houler- Si conseguimos amistarnos con una y la llevamos a Aylnd, nos dejarán pasar

Makos y yo vamos- declaró Biar- Para compensar lo de ahora...

No, Biar- dijo Burno- Creo que será mejor que descanses. Enviaré a Makos y a Houler.

El corazón se me detuvo, ¿tendría que soportar a Houler una misión entera? No había manera. Abrí la boca para replicar, pero Houler se volteó a verme como diciendo: "Quédate callado o te arranco la boca".

...De acuerdo-dije, frustrado. Cuando lo pensé bien, no era como si estuviera en posición de quejarme, lo de las minas había sido en parte mi culpa.

Perfecto- dijo Burno con una sonrisa- Le diré a Bun que prepare todo para su salida

Burno se fue hacia el Centro y me dejó con Biar y Houler. Momentos después, Bun llegó, respirando fuertemente.

¡Houler, no me vuelvas a hacer correr así! ¡No es fácil correr por esta zona!- Bun reprendió fuertemente a Houler. Era la primera vez que la veía enojada. Y también la primera que vi a Houler asustado. Me tuve que aguantar la risa.

Está bien. Estaba enojado. Perdón-dijo, evitando la mirada de su novia

Bun lo siguió mirando enojada, pero se le quitó rápidamente. Se volvió hacia mí.

Oí de lo que estaban hablando. Voy a preparar lo que necesiten y partimos mañana- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Pues, lo siento, hermano...esta vez no voy...-dijo Biar

Me las arreglaré-dije

Más te vale, Iru- dijo Houler- No quiero que te acobardes en medio de la misión

Lo dice el que le tiene más miedo a su novia que a un General-dije entre dientes

No tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacer esa chica, mocoso-dijo- Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué estoy hablando con ustedes?

Unos minutos después, llegué a mi cuarto esperando que el tiempo se detenga y no tenga que ir a Porta Maga con Houler. Pero ya era una realidad.

Porta Maga...Aylnd...Ya había escuchado esos nombres antes, pero no sabía nada de esos lugares. Iba a ser difícil lograr la misión. ¿Qué tal si los Starters intervenían? ¿Qué tal si se nos habían adelantado y ya habían encontrado al tercer usuario? Descubriría todo al día siguiente...


	9. Bestia

¿Falta mucho?- pregunté, ya un poco aburrido

Sí. Cállate. Pareces un mocoso-respondió Houler-Más de lo normal, de hecho.

Aún no te disculpas por golpearme hace unos días-le reclamé

No sé de que me estás hablando. Cierra la boca y ponte a dormir, me vas dar migraña-dijo, y volvió a leer el libro que llevaba entre manos.

Pensando que las cosas se podían poner peor, me callé. Cuando Bun dijo 'preparativos', me esperaba un barco pequeño. No una lancha pequeña y a punto de caerse. ¿Cómo se suponía que lleváramos una bestia ahí dentro? Lo peor era que para ese momento, había tenido que estar en el mismo lugar que Houler por varias horas. Lo bueno es que solo discutíamos cuando yo decía o hacía algo que no le parecía. Que aparentaba ser todo lo que yo decía o hacía. Y al parecer, aún faltaba mucho para que eso termine.

Me volteé y busqué el mapa, para ver más o menos donde podríamos estar. De acuerdo a este, Porta Maga estaba a unos 400 km de Missina. Y según lo que nos había dicho el "capitán", habíamos recorrido unos 250. Para no tener que escuchar a Houler quejarse de otra cosa, me fui a dormir. En el momento en el que me eché, sentí que algo se movía debajo mío. Traté de no prestarle mucha atención, pero en verdad parecía haber un bichejo enorme debajo de ella. Me puse en varias posiciones para tratar de acomodarme. Nada.

Oye, Houler, creo que hay algo debajo de mi cama- dije, un poco ingenuo. Por un momento me olvidé que tenía que callarme estando con Houler. Este tiró el libro y se acercó a las camas, enojado.

¡Soy militar, no niñera! Pareces un maldito crío lloriqueando porque hay un monstruo debajo de tu...cama...-en el momento en que se acercó y vio por debajo de la cama, se quedó completamente callado.

Me empecé a asustar. Si Houler se había quedado callado por eso, no podía ser bueno. Se agachó y agarró de debajo de la cama lo que se estaba moviendo. Lo que agarró dio un quejido y salió arrastrado por Houler.

¿¡B-Buku?!-exclamé, al ver al chico que había conocido hacía poco más de dos meses

¡Gyaah, suéltame!-gritó el niño, intentando patear a Houler

¿Conoces a este niño rata?- me preguntó el lobo

Buku llevaba el mismo buzo de antes, y un polo manga cero con unos cuantos cortes. Ya no llevaba el cuchillo, pero sí un arete en la oreja izquierda.

S-sí, es Buku. Él me ayudó a encontrar a Yaniao-respondí-¿Buku, qué haces aquí? ¡Dijiste que ya no causarías problemas!

Houler soltó a Buku para que este pudiera hablar, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

Uff, está bien. Oí que salía una lancha de los militares para Porta Maga, y me metí a ver si obtenía trabajo ahí-explicó

Pero, ¿qué hay de tu madre?-le pregunté

...Se nos fue-dijo, aguantandose las lágrimas. Esta vez, supe que decía la verdad: Buku quería demasiado a su madre y no bromearía con eso.

¿¡Qué?! Pero la última vez que fui donde ustedes...se estaba mejorando-dije

...No sé-respondió la rata, aún aguantandose las lágrimas-Regresaba de trabajar y la encontré sin respirar. En Porta Maga seguro encuentro un nuevo hogar...

Houler se aproximó al pequeño con una mirada no muy amigable.

Pues será en un pedazo de madera, porque en esta lancha no te vas a quedar un segundo más-declaró

En ese momento, Houler me dio no solo rabia, sino también asco. Buku solo era un niño, ¿no podía ser más comprensivo con él? Me puse delante del chico, como protegiéndolo de mi compañero.

Houler, ¡es solo un niño! Sé que se metió de polizonte, pero al menos ten algo de compasión, ¡deja de ser tan egoísta!-exclamé

¿Acaso el mundo no ha sido egoísta conmigo? Sé lo de tus padres, Iru. ¿Acaso el mundo no ha sido egoísta CONTIGO? No me gustan los polizontes, así que a menos que me demuestres que ese chico es más que eso, se me va por la borda.-

...Buku no es el mundo. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a mis padres-respondí, dolido y a la vez extrañado por lo que Houler me recordó. Buku salió para adelante, y adoptó una posición de combate.

Sé que no he sido alguien bueno, pero...tampoco alguien malo. ¡Solo quiero vivir en paz!-le dijo a Houler- Si quieres sacarme de esta lancha...¡t-tendrás que derribarme! ¡Mi mamá se fue, pero yo sigo aquí!

Buku se abalanzó sobre Houler, tratando de empujarlo con sus manos, y golpeandolo con mucho esfuerzo. Houler solo lo miró, sin ninguna expresión en particular, y lo agarró del polo, colocandolo a un costado. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta.

Puedes quedarte. Pero al llegar a Porta Maga, nos tendrás que ayudar con un trabajo-

¡H-Houler! ¿No querrás decir...?-pregunté, preocupado. Buku no podía efrentarse a una bestia, ni mucho menos domarla. ¿Cómo iba a ir con nosotros?

Ya me has probado que tienes agallas, y no orgullo vacío, niño-dijo Houler, y sentí que con orgullo vacío se refería a mí. Ignoré el comentario- Ahora, pruebame que tambien tienes habilidad

Y con esto, Buku se quedó el resto del viaje a Porta Maga con nosotros. Dos horas después, habíamos llegado al puerto. Tengo que decir que era un pueblo muy bonito: las calles estaban muy bien cuidadas, casi no había autos y todas las casas eran de ladrillos. El clima era soleado con un poco de viento, y si bien no era la gran metrópoli de Missina, seguía siendo muy pacífico y apacible. Un tanto alejado del pueblo había un bosque, y en medio de este una gran montaña.

¿Qué planeas hacer acá, Buku?- pregunté, poco después de llegar

Mi primo mayor tiene su carpintería en el mercado del pueblo. Me voy a poner a trabajar ahí por el momento-respondió, un tanto nostálgico. Aún debía de estar dolido por lo de su madre.

Te deseo suerte, este lugar es muy bonito-

Iru, tú y yo no estamos aquí de vacaciones- me recordó Houler- Nuestra prioridad es encontrar y domar a las bestias del bosque.

¿Te das cuenta el como estamos avanzando en terminar con los Starters desde que llegué?- comenté, tratando de ganarme un poco el respeto de Houler de una vez

Porque eres tan torpe y estúpido que atraes los problemas a nosotros. Si ganas es por pura suerte- dijo este. Buku por poco se parte de la risa, mientras yo volteé la mirada, sin ganas de discutir.

¿No teníamos que contactar con Bun al llegar?-pregunté

Houler sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y empezó a hablar, como si la idea hubiera sido suya.

Sí, entiendo...Estamos ahí...No te preocupes...Ya nos las arreglaremos...Yo también te amo. Hasta luego- Houler colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia nosotros- Bun dice que las bestias están comúnmente en esa montaña que vimos a lo lejos. Hay que ir cuanto antes.

¿Y ese "Te amo", señor Houler?-dijo Buku, en un tono burlón (era la primera vez que él llamaba señor a alguien)- ¿Estaba hablando con su novia o qué?

Sí-respondió el lobo cortante, y se sonrojó un poco mientras se volteaba- Vamos de una vez para que el mocoso menor vaya con su primo

Ambos seguimos a Houler y entre todos nos dirigimos fuera del pueblo, hacia la montaña.


	10. Zhipp

Lo primero que captaron nuestros oídos al llegar a las faldas de esa enorme montaña fue un rugido estruendoso. Me volteé, para ver de donde venía, pero podría haber salido de cualquier sitio. Buku cayó al suelo del susto, mientras que Houler se mantuvo inmóvil, aunque molesto por el sonido.

¿Se-se supone que debemos domar a uno de esos?-dije, asustado

¿Con miedo?-se burló Houler- Vamos, la mayoría se ocultan en la noche

Houler dijo que iría con Buku para asegurarse de que ayudara, y que yo fuera...solo. Gracias, amigo, lo aprecio mucho.

Decidí registrar el bosque primero. Anduve caminando, tratando de ver algo que se pareciera a una bestia, pero no, solo encontré bichos pequeños y plantas enredadizas. Lo único que logré fue caerme cada cinco minutos por alguna planta.

¿Cómo vamos a encontrar algo si nisiquiera sabemos cómo se llama?- me pregunté a mí mismo mientras me escondía en un arbusto, así alguna criatura se acercaba...Nada. Pensé en colocarme camuflaje y acechar a alguna bestia, pero solo encontré barro y ramas. Bueno, con lo que se tiene se empieza, así que me eché el barro y encajé las ramas en la ropa. Me arrastré cautelosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido hacia unas plantas. Habré estado allí como 20 minutos, esperando a que algo se acercara, cuando finalmente vi lo que podríamos llamar una bestia.

Era un cuadrúpedo, de unos dos metros y medio estando erguido, con pelaje anaranjado y una espalda descomunal, además de una melena del mismo color. Sus colmillos eran pequeños, pero debía de tener por lo menos 200, y sus diminutos ojos resplandecían con un brillo dorado. Si esa no era la bestia que buscábamos, no encontraríamos ninguna. Se volteó, se dirigió a un arbusto y empezó a cavar con sus afiladas garras.

Me acerqué arrastrándome, intentando que no me note, pero era casi imposible avanzar un poco y que no voltee. Había leído hacía tiempo que las bestias podían olerte a kilómetros, pero que si te camuflabas bien y te confundías con su olor, lograrías grandes resultados. Vi a mi costado el excremento de un animal pequeño. Tratando de superar el asco, me lo eché en la cara y en los costados. La bestia pareció notar algo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió cavando. ¿Qué estaría buscando? Cogí una piedra que tenía cerca y (como recordaba que decía ese texto) la arrojé hacia lejos de la zona donde estabamos. Inmediatamente, la bestia se paró, dejó el lugar donde estaba cavando y fue a investigar ese ruido.

En verdad debía atraparlo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber por qué estaba cavando. Me acerqué (aún con cuidado) hacia el agujero y vi un objeto a medio desenterrar. Parecía una especie de medallón de algún tipo, y tenía una inscripción en él: "Para mi amigo".Estaba adornado con varias gemas alrededor de la inscripción. Desenterré lo poco que faltaba y me lo guardé en el bolsillo, pensando que la bestia se lo había quitado a alguien y luego en el pueblo lo devolvería.

¡GRREAARGHHH!-oí detrás de mí. Mi corazón se detuvo, y mis oídos casi reventaron. Volteé la mirada, solo para ver a aquella bestia mirándome fijamente, con una mirada furiosa. Quedé paralizado solo de verlo, pero recobré mis sentidos en el momento en que levantó su garra derecha. Me arrojé fuera de su alcance rápidamente, y la bestia solo consiguió arañar el aire. Saqué a Yaniao rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera arrojarlo, una voz me detuvo.

¿Qué crees que haces, Iru? ¡Es domarla, no derrotarla!- dijo Houler, quien se había acercado al oír aquel rugido.

¿¡Y qué quieres que haga entonces?!-pregunté, mientras esquivaba las embestidas de aquella bestia. Finalmente, esta me alcanzó, dandome de lleno en el brazo izquierdo. No me dio con la fuerza como para arrancarmelo con hueso y todo, pero si me dejó incapaz de moverme por el dolor. Pude ver como la sangre se chorreaba lentamente de mi brazo.

¿No puedes hacer nada bien?-dijo Houler agriamente, mientras sacaba una navaja del cinturón y se acercaba a la bestia- A estas criaturas se las doma ganándose su respeto, no su odio.

La bestia se abalanzó sobre Houler, quien rápidamente bloqueó el ataque con la navaja, sin herir a ese ser. Aún así, ni la fuerza de Houler es suficiente para una bestia así. Ambos cayeron al suelo, tratando de dominar al otro, sin ningún resultado. Para mayor comodidad, Houler se colocó la navaja entre los dientes, e hizo fuerza para intentar poner a la bestia boca arriba. Sudaban a mares, y Houler llevaba una expresión casi psicópata. Con su gran mandíbula, la bestia intentó morder la cara de Houler.

Antes de que pudiera arrancásela por completo, vi a Buku saltar desde una roca y subirse al lomo de la bestia. Esta se agitó estrepitosamente, tratando de quitarse aquella rata de encima. Pero Buku se aferró tan fuerte que parecía estar jugando al toro mecánico. La bestia corrió lejos de ahí, tratando de quitarselo de encima.

¡Houler!-grité, aún adolorido

¡Lo sé, hay que ir por él!-respondió, más cooperador que de costumbre. La situación lo reclamaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo, me levanté y seguí a Houler, que ya estaba siguiendo el rastro de la bestia. Debo decir que esa criatura tenía una velocidad increíble, ¡ya ni la podía ver! solo una gran montaña de polvo que levantaba. Tras mucho rato, vi que Houler daba un grito, no pidiendo auxilio pero llamándome. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sujetando mi brazo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde había oído el grito. Tuve que subir una parte de la montaña que estaba accesible para la gente. Lo que encontré allí fue a la bestia al borde de un precipicio, y Houler rodeándola. Buku seguía subido sobre la bestia.

A la hora a la que llegas-me dijo el lobo- Ya no sé que hacer para calmar este maldito bicho.

Aquella bestia solo rugía con fuerza, y vi que tenía un corte cerca del ojo, que probablemente se hizo luchando con Houler. Buku trataba desesperadamente de calmar a la bestia lentamente, como acariciando una mascota. Parecía hacer efecto, pero la bestia continuaba intranquila. Entonces pensé en algo. Saqué de mi bolsillo el medallón, y lo puse en alto.

¿Buscas esto?-grité, pensando que me escucharía. La bestia de repente se quedó quieta. Houler y Buku me miraron sorprendidos. - ¿De quién es este medallón, y por qué te es tan importante? Casi me matas por esto, ¿sabes?

Iru, ¿qué estás haciendo?- me dijo Houler

Makos, no creo que este chico sepa ni lo que es...-Buku no terminó de responder, porque la bestia se acercó a mí lentamente. Houlerse puso en posición de combate, pero le advertí con la mano que no hiciera nada. La bestia agarró el medallón suavemente con sus colmillos y, como un perro arrepentido, fue caminando hacia más alto en la montaña. Lo seguimos cautelosamente, sin acercarnos ni alejarnos mucho, hasta la entrada de una cueva. Allí, había una tumba común y corriente a primera vista, pero tenía una inscripción y parecía estar hundida en una forma circular debajo de esta. La inscripción decía: "Zhipp, mi niña bella, descansa aquí. Encontraremos a la bestia inmunda que te hizo esto. Tu medallón es el testigo de que exististes".

¿Mató...a una niña?-preguntó Buku. Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, la bestia sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, con tristeza. Cogió el medallón con sus garras, e intentó colocarlo en la parte hundida. Peru sus garras eran tan grandes y bruscas que no podía. Vi que, al lado de la tumba, habían los huesos de algún animal.

Déjame a mí-dije, y cogí el medallón. La bestia parecía incómoda con dármelo, pero accedió. Coloqué el medallón en la tumba con cuidado. La tierra de delante de la tumba empezó a temblar, así que la bestia y yo nos apartamos. Dentro, había un ataúd de aspecto carísimo. Por una pequeña ventana, se podía ver el cadáver de una coneja, de unos 8 años, con una mordida en el pecho.

Entonces, ¿otra bestia mató a esta niña?- pregunté. El ser asintió- ¿Eras tú amigo de esta niña?

Volvió a asintir, y se acercó con la cabeza gacha a su difunta amiga, con tono melancólico. Me llegó al corazón su historia, y más cuando entendí que a quien echaban la culpa de su muerte era a él.

Parece ser- dijo Houler- Que descubriste el punto débil de la bestia. Ahora la cosa será el cómo hacer que venga con nosotros.

Al menos logramos tranquilizarlo-comentó Buku- No resultó ser tan malo al final

La bestia se levantó al oírnos hablar, y se acercó hacia Buku y a mí. Pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Supongo que entre felinos se entienden-dijo Houler, haciendo alusión a que la bestia y yo eramos felinos- Debería poder venir con nosotros, pero no sé si quiera dejar a su "ama".

¿Y si lo llamamos Zhipp?-sugerí, mientras Houler suspiraba decepcionado- Igual que la niña que protegió

Zhipp asintió con felicidad, y no se apartó de nosotros en el camino fuera del bosque. La pregunta sería como llevarlo en una lancha tan pequeña.

Bun dijo que en la lancha hay puesta una jaula para animales-dijo Houler

No quiero llevarlo en una jaula-respondí, defendiendo a Zhipp

Solo será temporal, mocoso-respondió- Además, en el Centro sé que hay un piso para animales. Al parecer te gusta tener a bestias sanguinarias como mascota.

Finalmente, accedí, sabiendo que sería temporal. Cubriendolo con una sábana, logramos llevarlo al puerto sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A lo lejos, vi a alguien muy extraño mirándonos fijamente. Llevaba una capucha, pero pude notar que llevaba un símbolo de fuego. No pensé mucho en eso y subí con Zhipp y Houler a la lancha. Entonces, recordé que Buku se iba a quedar en Porta Maga.

¿Seguro que estarás bien?- le pregunté. El chico asintió- Fue muy valiente el subirte sobre Zhipp

Gracias, Makos- respondió- No te preocupes por mí. Me las arreglo yo solo.

Sonreí, lo abrazé contra su voluntad y me fui hacia la lancha. Para mi sorpresa, Zhipp dormía placidamente en la jaula. Houler solo me miró. Esperaba que cambiara radicalmente su percepción de mí, pero lo que me respondió y lo que realmente esperaba que dijese fue:

Buen trabajo-dijo, tras eso, zarpamos hacia el Centro, para hacer los prepara


	11. Jotte

¡Awwww es tan bonito cuando lo miras bien!-exclamó Bun al ver por primera vez a Zhipp

No hay ninguna criatura que no te parezca bonita-recalcó Houler

Bueno, es porque lo es-dijo Biar- ¡Parece un pequeño gatito! Sin ofender, Makos

B-Bueno, eso no es lo importante acá, ahora mismo hay que llevarlo a Aylnd-les recordé a los demás- No sabemos si es que los Starters se nos han adelantado

Makos tiene razón- dijo Burno, quien recién entraba- Tenemos que ir hasta ahí lo antes posible. Dime, Makos, ¿Tu amigo tiene nombre?

Zhipp-respondí

Bien, Zhipp-dijo Burno, mirando al vidrio tras el piso zoologico en el que Zhipp estaba- ¿Podrías ir con Makos, Biar y yo a Aylnd?

Zhipp asintió alegremente, mientras jugaba con un juguete que le di. Aunque me pueda arrancar la cabeza de un bocado, era muy tranquilo cuando no estaba enojado.

Espere, General Burno, ¿usted vendrá también?-pregunté, sorprendido por lo que Burno había dicho

Aunque nos dejen entrar si llevamos a Zhipp, Aylnd es un lugar muy peligroso. Creo que les vendría bien mi ayuda. Además, Bun se puede encargar de mi papeleo por unos días-

De hecho lo hago casi la mayoría del tiempo. Ya me es una costumbre-comentó Bun, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Burno Miga...¿No deberías hacerlo tú?- reclamó Houler, frustrado

Bueno, también tengo mi fachada de oficial, así que aquí no puedo hacer mucho-le recordó Burno

Houler se quedó callado y miró hacia otro lado, y Bun le sonrió. Presentí que esa misión sería mucho mejor que la anterior, ¡estaría con Biar, Burno y Zhipp! Biar podía ser un imbécil, pero al menos era divertido y buen amigo.

Bueno, al menos parece que tendré un par de días de paz...Maravilloso-dijo Houler

De hecho, pensaba mandarte a Missina Este. Se han oído rumores de actividad Starter ahí-replicó Burno

Houler se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, suspiró y se retiró. Bun miró a su jefe, que le hizo una seña, y ella fue a por su novio.

Ya me dio lástima...-dijo Biar

A mí no- respondí

Houler es un buen agente, pero le gusta irse por su lado-comentó Burno- Es mejor así, a mi parecer.

Bueno, iré a alistar mis cosas, ¡no he salido de este sitio en semanas!-dijo Biar, y se retiró también

Houler me miró fijamente en el momento en que Biar se fue. No se lo veía molesto, pero tampoco feliz. Zhipp ya dormía plácidamente en su espacio, que parecía un jardín enorme.

¿Emmmm...pasa algo, General Burno?-pregunté, incómodo por la forma en que me miraba

Tú eres diferente, Makos- expresó- En menos de un mes, has demostrado tener más habilidad y progreso que el resto del PRC

¿Q-Qué?-dije. Bueno, sabía que habíamos avanzado mucho desde que llegué, pero para que Burno lo dijera así- Solo es por Missina, señor...

Exacto. Tú lo haces por Missina, no porque yo te lo ordene. Pones tu moral antes de tu deber. Biar y Houler siguen órdenes, pero no son capaces de hacerlo por otra razón.

Había algo muy raro con Burno. ¿Por qué estaba hablando así? Me estaba elogiando, y eso era bueno, pero ¿que tenían que ver Biar y Houler? Y en el momento en que lo recordé, me di cuenta de algo.

Oiga...pero, ¿por qué me dice esto ahora? ¿Y por qué mantiene aquí a los dos si no le agradan?-pregunté. Burno se quedó callado-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué está Houler en el PRC si su única habilidad es saber pelear?

...Son buenos agentes. Pero no aman verdaderamente a Missina. Lo he visto a través de todos estos años. Tú confías en tu nación, y la protejerías en tu vida. No te rindes ante nada, y vas total y completamente contra la maldad de los Starters. Por eso quiero que lleves las riendas del PRC. -

...General Burno...¿Usted cree que esa será la solución?-pregunté. Burno se rió.

Yo creo que Missina es la solución. Y tú harás que lo sea. Pregúntale a Jotte. Él sabrá la respuesta-

¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Quién era Jotte? ¿Y cuál era su relación con Burno?

Lamento tener que hablarte así, pero el deber solo llama una vez. Ve a mi despacho cuando regreses de Aylnd-concluyó- ¿Sabes por qué los Starters hacen lo que hacen?

Me quedé callado ante esa pregunta, pues no sabía la respuesta. Solo sabía que los Starters me habían quitado a mí y a muchos otros lo que quería, y no iba a permitir que deformen aún más la nación de Missina. Burno se dio la vuelta, y se fue también. Me quedé solo con Zhipp.

Oye, Zhipp...¿tú no sabrás qué ha sido eso, verdad?-dije, irónicamente

Zhipp, que ya estaba levantado, me miró con una cara melancólica. Parecía tratar de decirme algo. Me quedé a su lado un rato más, viendolo jugar, mientras trataba de hallar un sentido a todo lo que me había dicho Burno.

¡Agente Makos! ¡Agente Makos!-

¿Eh?-volteé. Vi que frente a mí había un oficial de aspecto joven, con una cara preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?

¡Es Pog! ¡No está en su celda, y Miko Tannes tampoco! ¡Y no podemos contactar con el General Burno!-dijo. Supe muy bien que se refería al cerdo y al gato Starter. Me quedé quieto, tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho aquel oficial. Me levanté, sin cambiar mi rostro, y seguí al oficial fuera del lugar.

¿Burno me había mentido? ¿Por qué me había dicho todo eso justo antes de que desapareciera junto a Pog y Stanner?...¿Era Burno un Starter? Me dirigí primero a la entrada, a ver si los podía ver escapando. Nada.

¡M-Makos! ¡No están Pog ni Tannes en su celda!- Biar se me acercó por detrás, con una cara de haber visto un fantasma.

Usas Internet explorer, ya me enteré-respondí- ¿Qué hacemos? El General Burno también está desaparecido

¿Qué? Pero hace unos momentos lo vi...-

¿¡Lo viste?!- respondí, sobreexaltado- ¿Dónde?

Ha-hace un rato, por el pasillo-dijo- Me dijo que los Starters había desaparecido, y que él iba a volver a su d-d-despacho

¿¡Y por qué volvería a su despacho si hay dos Generales Starter sueltos?!-

Ammm...este...tal vez para hacer...¿papeleo?-

Jalé a Biar de la manga y lo arrastré hasta el despacho de Burno en el último piso. Todo el Centro estaba ya en total caos buscando a Burno y a Pog. Pude ver a lo lejos a Houler haciendo una llamada, con cara de furia. Subimos por el ascensor hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Afuera del despacho vimos a Bun.

¿B-Bun?-pregunté

Esta estaba tirada en el suelo, pegada contra la pared y con una cara de horror absoluto. Señaló lentamente a la puerta, con mucho miedo. Biar tragó saliva, y yo me esperé lo peor. Adentro,encontré lo último que quería ver en ese momento.

Todo el despacho, que antes debió haber estado súper ordenado, ahora tenía papeles y decoraciones rotas por todos lados. Las paredes color crema estaban rayadas, y el ventilador yacía en el suelo. Pero lo que mis ojos captaron primero fue a Pog tirado en el escritorio, con el traje de reo manchado en sangre, y varios cortes en la piel. En el suelo, el rostro de Burno había quedado desfigurado, y el resto del cuerpo en un estado tan deplorable que no parecía haber estado vivo nunca. Tannes no estaba. Ambos cuerpos emitían un olor por demás putrefacto. Me tapé la boca para no vomitar del horror, mientras Biar gimoteaba y caía sobre sus rodillas.

Pregúntale a Jotte- había dicho Burno.Y de repente sentí que Jotte estaría en Aylnd, porque ese era el lugar al que más próximos estábamos.


	12. Hiett

Biar y yo partimos al día siguiente, con muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas en nuestras mentes. Tratamos de olvidar lo que había pasado con Burno el día anterior, pero era imposible. Bun dijo que se encargaría de dirigir las acciones militares confidencialmente, pero que la muerte de Burno no podía hacerse pública por el momento. Houler, por su parte, había sido enviado a buscar a Tannes donde fuera que estuviera. Por mi parte, las últimas palabras de Burno me seguían revolviendo la cabeza. Y sabía que esas preguntas se aclararían si iba a Aylnd. Aún así...

Biar, ¿qué tanto lo conocías?-pregunté, de camino al archipiélago

¿Eh? Bueno, este...no muy bien- respondió- Un día me llamó, me dijo que tenía interés por mi invento. Me fui al PRC y eso fue todo

¿De... verdad que no sabes nada?- volví a insistir

¡De verdad, amigo! Aunque supongo que hay razones de más para que los Starters le odien- comentó- Es por ese tipo que los Starters han bajado

Creo que Burno conocía a un Aylnd-dije- Antes de perderlo, me dijo que...yo debía llevar las riendas del PRC y que Missina era la solución para el mundo, pero no me explicó más. Me dijo que le preguntara a Jotte cuando lo viera...

Me detuve. Acababa de contarle todas las cosas que me había dicho Burno a Biar. Lo miré, rezando porque guardara el secreto, y solo respondió.

¿Q...qué más? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo no sé...?-

No, nada. Es el final de la historia-concluí, pensando que Biar era muy...Biar como para usarlo en mi contra

Hey, ¿esto no es una excusa para hacerte el líder del PRC?-dijo mi compañero

Oh no, no para nada- aclaré- De todas formas, Houler no me dejaría hacer nada

Bueno, perdón por no creerte- dijo Biar entre risas- Ya me había pasado antes

¿Pasado antes qué?-pregunté

Biar se quedó callado, pero creo que no era porque no supiera qué responder, sino porque un sonido chirriante empezó a retronar por toda la lancha. Ambos miramos al cielo, y vimos a...¿gente flotando?

Eran cinco en total. Todos llevaban túnicas larguísimas, y el del medio estaba encapuchado. Los otros cuatro llevaban un símbolo en la túnica cada uno: El primero de una llama, el segundo de un copo de nieve, el tercero con una hoja, y el cuarto llevaba un rayo. Su piel parecía de cristal, y su cabeza terminaba en varias puntas. Volví a ver al encapuchado, y vi que llevaba pico, a diferencia de los otros. Se le veía además, mayor que el resto. Este era de piel púrpura, mientras que los otros de piel roja, celeste, verde y amarilla de acuerdo a sus símbolos.

Zhipp, desde su jaula, los miró con curiosidad y tal vez con imponencia, viéndose superior. El encapuchado les hizo una seña a sus compañeros, y estos retrocedieron. Entonces reconocí al tipo como el que me había estado observando en Porta Maga. Se dieron la vuelta, y se fueron flotando.

Emmm, Makos, amigo-dijo Biar- ¿ Son tus amigos o algo así?

¡N-no digas tonterías!-respondí- Deben de ser los Aylnd. Vinieron a ver si llevabamos a Zhipp o a alguna otra bestia

Oh, ya veo...-dijo- ¿Osea que es como una especie de aduana?

Algo así, supongo-

¡Entonces estamos limpios!- dijo Biar con alegría

Poco tiempo después, pudimos divisar el archipié ían seis islas: una al centro y las demás a su alrededor. En la del centro, había lo que parecía un asta con una bandera púrpura. Las otras islas tenían cada una un asta más pequeña, con los símbolos que había visto en las túnicas. Excepto una, que no tenía un asta.

¿Qué hay de esos?-preguntó Biar

Leí en la biblioteca del Centro que las islas que rodean a la otra tienen a una de las cuatro razas de Aylnd, y que la del Centro es la principal. Pero...no decía nada de una sexta isla- respondí

Isla de Junta. Lleven a la Bestia. Hablarán allí-

Biar y yo nos volteamos para ver quien había dicho eso último. Al lado de la lancha estaba aquel Aylnd encapuchado, que hablaba con una voz grave y ancestral. Antes de que pudieramos decir nada, se alejó hacia la isla del centro.

¿Isla de...Junta?-me preguntó Biar

Debe referirse a la isla del centro-contesté- Será mejor ir yendo

Al acercarnos más a la isla vimos que había un pequeño puerto, en el que habían algunos Aylnd pequeños viendonos con curiosidad. Apenas llegamos a este puerto, se acercaron a la lancha a observarnos a nosotros y a Zhipp.

Biar les hizo un par de caras raras a los niños, haciéndolos reir, y Zhipp alzó el mentón ante su presencia, sintiéndose importante.

Los niños no llevaban túnicas, sino ropa común y corriente, como cualquier persona normal. Houler nos había dicho que la mayoría de los Aylnd saben español, pero su dicción no era muy buena.

Disculpe, ¿alguno sabe quien es Jotte?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar. Era una pregunta ingenua, pues aún no sabía si Jotte era un Aylnd o no. La mayoría de los niños se quedaron callados, como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste y trataran de entenderlo, excepto uno, que nos miró con cara tímida. Era un Aylnd amarillo.

Jotte rey. Ya no más. Muerte. Kolt culpa.-dijo

Biar me miró con cara seria, e hizo una mueca como diciendo: "¿Qué miércoles ha dicho?"

G...gracias- le dije al niño, y me dirigí a Biar- Dice que...Jotte está...muerto. Y que un tal Kolt es el culpable. Parece que Jotte era el rey Aylnd antes de que llegaramos.

Bueno, eso no suena bien...El tipo sabía algo sobre Burno que nosotros no...-

¿Buscan a Jotte del Fuego, forasteros?-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Era el encapuchado de antes. Al verlo, los niños se asustaron y se quedaron inmóviles.-Mi nombre es Hiett, soy el Gran Sabio.

Ya no llevaba su capucha, y podía ver que era un Aylnd rojo. A diferencia de los pequeños, llevaba pico como un pájaro, y varias arrugas adornaban su rostro y le daban un tono de "yo mando acá".

S...sí-respondimos al unísono

El rey Jotte ha sido asesinado. Hasta nombrar al rey del Hielo, la Junta de Sabios dirigirá Aylnd. Retírense-anunció, y se dio la vuelta

¡E-espere! Solo necesitamos un poco de información-dije, siguiendo a Hiett- ¿Sabe si el rey Jotte conocía a alguien de fuera de Aylnd? Y...

Hiett levantó su mano para detenerme el paso. En el momento que lo hizo, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Aún no sé como describirlo, pero sentía calor dentro de mí. No el calor del cuerpo, sino como si yo mismo fuese una tela quemándose lentamente. Empezé a sudar y a respirar fuertemente, y entonces Hiett bajó su mano. Inmediatamente, mi temperatura volvió a la normalidad y caí al suelo, exhausto. Biar se acercó hacia mí apresurado, para asegurarse si estaba bien.

Ya se los dije. Vayan a la Junta si quieren decir sus exigencias-dijo Hiett, firme-Si podemos responder sus preguntas, les escucharemos.

Sin muchas opciones, Biar y yo lo seguimos. La isla tenía un ambiente tropical y exótico, que nos distrajo bastante al seguirlo. Más de una vez tuvimos que sujetar a Zhipp para que no se distrajera con alguna criatura que veía. En el centro, había varias casas pequeñas, que se veían aún más pequeñas en relación al templo que se alzaba ante nosotros. Parecía un templo de alguna civilización antigua pero mucho más grande y majestuoso. En la cima, se alzaban seis tronos. Cinco estaban en semicírculo hacia nosotros, y sobre el del medio se alzaba otro de mayor tamaño. Este estaba vacío. Los otros cuatro tronos estaban siendo ocupados por los Aylnd que acompañaron a Hiett antes. Tenían una mirada majestuosa y que exigía respeto. Hiett se dirigió al asiento libre al centro (el de menor tamaño) y se sentó en él. Instintivamente, me arrodillé, y bajé la cabeza de Biar para que lo hiciera también.

¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?-dijo abruptamente Hiett. Los otros no dijeron nada.- Pueden levantarse.

Saludos, somos miembros del Cuerpo de Missina, y se nos ha enviado para saber sobre la relación del difunto rey Jotte con alguien fuera de Aylnd con alguien llamado Burno Miga-dije, en el tono más serio que pude forzar-Queremos saber, además, si conocen al poseedor de un arma llamada Mazka

¿Para qué quieren saberlo?- preguntó el Aylnd verde de la derecha, con tono serio

Para...acabar con los...¿Starters?- dijo Biar, sudando a mares y casi gimoteando por la presencia imperativa de aquellos tipos

Este...mi compañero quiere decir que buscamos una solución para acabar con la amenaza que envuelve a Missina, por un grupo llamado Starters. Solo pedimos esta información como apoyo-dije

La respuesta es no, forasteros-respondió Hiett- El rey Jotte no ha tenido ningún contacto fuera de esta isla con alguien llamado Burno. Tampoco conocemos de una Mazka usada como arma. Retírense

El corazón se me cayó, y probablemente a Biar también. Se le veía un rostro de horror, como recordando algo con las palabras de Hiett. Si no conseguíamos aquella arma antes que los Starters estabamos perdidos. Y acababamos de perder nuestra única pista.

Aún así...-dijo el Aylnd celeste-Existe alguien con un Mazka que tal vez pueda ser usado como arma

¿En serio?-dijimos, esperanzados nuevamente

Hiett miró al Aylnd, pareció recordar algo y dijo:- Kolt del Hielo, el heredero al trono. Fue elegido de entre todos los jóvenes del Hielo para ocupar el puesto de Jotte cuando este muriera. El Mazka que lleva, por alguna razón, parece hacerlo más apto que los demás de su raza.

¿¡D-dónde podemos verlo?! ¿Puede ir con nosotros?- exclamó Biar, entusiasmado. Yo, al contrario, estaba aterrorizado.

El señor Kolt es nuestro principal sospechoso por la muerte del rey Jotte, al ser él su sucesor. Lo encontramos cerca a la escena del crimen y tiene buenos motivos para asesinarlo. No saldrá de Aylnd y menos de su celda hasta que demos nuestro veredicto-dijo Hiett

Miré a Biar, con cara de preocupación, y él hizo lo mismo. Nuestra pequeña esperanza se había ido otra vez. Volveríamos a Missina sin haber hecho ningún progreso. Nos levantamos, nos arrodillamos como despedida, y nos fuimos lentamente. Zhipp estaba confundido, sin saber que sucedía ni por qué nos veíamos tan apenados. Hiett nos dijo que este viviría libre en Aylnd y que se asegurarían de que nadie le hiciera daño. Eramos bienvenidos cuando quisiéramos, mientras sea para algo importante. Un poco reconfortado, pero no mucho, asentí.

Cuando bajabamos las escaleras del templo, Biar me agarró del hombro y me llevó de vuelta a la cima. Los Sabios nos miraron con extrañeza.

¡B-Biar! ¿Qué haces?-exclamé. Biar se dirigió a los Sabios e hizo una pregunta.

¿Podemos verlo? -


	13. Kolt

Biar y yo entramos con paso decidido a una torre dentro de la misma isla. Hiett nos explicó que ahí estaban todos los reos que aun no habían sido declarados culpables. Kolt estaba en la última celda.

¿Qué tienes en mente?-le dije a mi compañero mientras subíamos

Bueno, tal vez no podamos sacarlo, pero si al menos los Starters no tienen el arma, entonces es misión cumplida, ¿verdad?-respondió- ...¿¡Verdad?!

S...sí. Verdad. Pero, ¿no sería mejor llevarlo a Missina a ayudarlo?-

Si es que nos deja el pajarraco ese-respondió-¿Quién se cree que es abusando de todo el mundo como si fuera el mandamás?

Es que ES el mandamás-mencioné

Hmpf-resopló Biar-Bueno, deben de dejar llevarnoslo si probamos que es inocente

Supongo-accedí, mientras ibamos por las escaleras

Mientras subíamos, podía ver a la gente en las celdas, pidiéndonos clemencia para que los soltemos. Algunos parecían ser inofensivos. Otros, eran el diablo encarnado.

Finalmente, llegamos a la última celda. El portero nos hizo una seña y nos permitió entrar.

El lugar era medianamente grande. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura, y solo habia una pequeña ventana al fondo con barrotes. En el suelo había un plato sucio con lo que parecía sopa...con yogurt...con tierra.

Esto es un asco-comenté

De hecho esa cosa se ve rica- dijo Biar, riendo

Está envenenada. No la tomes-

Biar y yo subimos la mirada y vimos que el tal Kolt estaba ahí. No era como me lo había imaginado: Parecía joven, con una mirada seria y pupilas rojas. Era de piel celeste y llevaba el "cabello" en punta. Llevaba una túnica oscura, con un signo de copo de nieve en el centro.

Ehhh lo siento. No sabía que era...tuya-dijo Biar-Tú eres...

¿Kolt? Sí. Y ustedes no deberían estar aquí-respondió en una voz fría

Me senté cerca a él, y Biar hizo lo mismo. Lo miramos tratando de parecer amigables, pero el chico no tenía intenciones de ser amistoso.

¿Es verdad? ¿Mataste a...?-pregunté

No. Yo no hice nada-respondió rápidamente

¿No estás mintien...?-trató de decir Biar

Si estuviera mintiendo, ¿en verdad crees que te diría que estoy mintiendo?-

Oye, no tienes porque hablarnos así...-dije, ya molesto por su actitud

Ustedes no son de aquí. No tengo por qué tenerles respeto-

¡P-pues entonces no te ayudaremos!- exclamó Biar, llendo para la puerta

¡E-espera, Biar!-lo llamé- No podemos irnos sin el arma

¿Arma?-preguntó Kolt, mirandonos extrañado

Biar volteó. "Oh, está bien. Oye, mocoso, nos podrías dar tu anillo por favor. Es todo lo que queremos."

¿Mi anillo? No, es mío. No se los daré. Ahora, marchense-repitió Kolt con la misma voz fría y amenazadora

¡¿Q-qué tienes contra nosotros, niño?! ¡Es por una buena causa, niñato egoísta!-gritó Biar, descontrolado

Hey, tranquilo, grandullón-comentó Kolt- No se los podría dar aunque quisiera. Está adherido a mi dedo

¡P-pues entonces danos tu dedo!-respondió Biar

¡No digas tonterías, Biar!-exclamé- Bueno, entonces, si te liberamos, nos podrías...

Supongo. Aunque no saldré de esta isla, mucho menos con ustedes-

Eso no nos ayuda en mucho...-dije

Makos, igual ni sabemos si este chico es inocente. Por ahí y lo mató para volverse el rey como dicen...-

Cuando Biar dijo eso, Kolt se levantó enojado. Jaló su mano hacia atrás, para estirarla inmediatamente. Pude ver como del suelo empezaba a salir hielo , y una estalagmita casi atraviesa a mi compañero. Afortunadamente, este reaccionó casi de inmediato.

¡Yo no quería ser rey! ¡Nunca lo he querido! Simplemente fueron a mi hogar y me dijeron que sería el siguiente rey por mis habilidades. Y ahora, me van a mandar a esa maldita isla para que Hiett pueda gobernar más tiempo-se quejó- Y ahora, vienen a ustedes destrozarme más este día. Lo último que quiero son unos forasteros asesinos interesados que me quieran por algún poder que tengo

Me quedé callado. A Kolt se le caían las lágrimas de verdad, y el piso alrededor de él empezaba a parecer de hielo. Creo que Biar había cruzado la línea. Aún así, necesitábamos a ese niño, y no podía dejarlo así.

¿Qué...qué isla?-pregunté, analizando lo que había dicho

Kolt suspiró: "¿Vinieron de afuera,no? ¿No vieron que había una isla sin estandarte?"

Sí, lo notamos-respondí-¿Es acaso una especie de...?

Todo el que haya cometido un crimen severo es enviado a ahí, la Isla del Final. Lo que ustedes forasteros llaman una prisión. Una maldita anarquía sin ley, donde si no sigues al más fuerte, te jodes. Ir allí es una sentencia de muerte-dijo, y se quedó callado un momento, pensando- ...Oigan, les haré caso si van allí

¿Q...qué?- dije, asustado- ¿Nos dices que es una sentencia de muerte y luego nos dices que vayamos allí?

Tengo la sospecha de que alguien ahí sabe lo que le pasó a Jotte del Fuego-continuó- Los que transportan a los prisioneros dicen que aunque se supone es una anarquía, hay bastante jerarquía ahí. Hasta tienen más poder que algunos de los líderes de Aylnd. El más poderoso es un Aylnd púrpura, una especie que solo nace cada cierto tiempo, y que odiaba a Jotte. Si limpian mi nombre, iré con ustedes-concluyó el Aylnd celeste

Miré a Biar. Era una decisión difícil. Si podíamos encontrar al culpable, tendríamos a Kolt, pero era algo muy arriesgado. Si no sabíamos donde buscar, podríamos...no, era mejor no pensar en ello. Aún teníamos que averiguar cual era la relación entre Burno y Jotte. No podíamos volver con las manos vacías. Así que...

No-respondió Biar, y fue hacia la puerta

Sí-dije al mismo tiempo, mirando a Kolt

Biar y yo volteamos al instante para vernos el uno al otro.

¡Biar! Necesitamos el anillo y a su usuario-reclamé, sorprendido por la decisión de Biar

¡No voy a ayudar a un niño engreído que tiene miedo de trabajar!- respondió, bastante alterado

¡Cuida tus palabras, bruto! Apuesto a que no eres nada comparado a todo de lo que soy capaz-

Biar sacó su Bunzi y apuntó a Kolt, pero lo detuve justo a tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, Kolt se puso en una posición de combate y el ambiente empezó a enfriarse.

Si quieres tú no vayas, Biar-le dije- Pero yo voy a seguir con mi deber. No voy a ser egoísta

Biar se quedó gimoteando, y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Hiett, Kolt, y seguro ese Aylnd morado también...los odio a todos ustedes "seres superiores". Solo saben hacer daño a los demás. Si no quieres aceptar que estás jodido, no es mi problema, mocoso...Si estás en problemas, Makos, llámame nomas, pero no pienso cooperar con alguien así-

Con esto dicho, Biar salió de la celda. Volteé a mirar a Kolt, y vi que estaba lagrimeando otra vez.

Hey...no te pongas así. Yo iré a la isla y...-dije tratando de "consolarlo"

Ustedes no me entienden... Por eso soy así, inteligente. Forasteros como ustedes mataron a mis padres y me condenaron a cargar con ser un rey que nunca entendí. Ve a la isla si quieres, no pienso darles ni las gracias, interesados de mierda...-concluyó nuevamente, y se dio la vuelta, a la pared donde estaban antes

En ese momento, sentí algo. Les mostraría a Biar y a Kolt que no tenía por qué ser así. Encontraría al verdadero culpable, salvaría a Kolt y corregiría a Biar. Salí de la celda, me dirigí a afuera y miré a la isla sin estandarte.

Cuando le pregunté al guardia antes de salir, me dijo que nadie me detendría si intentaba ir a la isla del Final, pues yo me condenaba solo.

Isla del Final...tal vez la respuesta esté ahí-me dije a mí mismo


	14. Kurz

Esperé a que llegara la noche, pues me habían dicho que el lugar era más calmo durante esta. Cogiendo un bote que rentaba un Aylnd amarillo en la playa, me dirigí lentamente hacia la isla. Y entre más me acercaba, más tenso me sentía. No era una sensación normal, al menos no parecía serlo. Era como si la sola isla diera una esencia a muerte.

Me sentía observado. Como si alguien dentro de esa isla estuviera viendome desde lejos, planificando qué hacer conmigo. Los remos me comenzaron a pesar, y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber decidido ir ahí.

A lo lejos, veía un bote más grande dirigiéndose a la misma isla por otra ruta. Afortunadamente, Kolt no parecía estar en esta.

Pasado un rato tras esto, la isla se empezó a iluminar. Era como si hubieran encendido una fogata enorme en el centro y estuvieran haciendo una fiesta. Quise pensar eso mejor a que estaban haciendo un ritual por los recién llegados. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea. En el momento en que llegué a la isla por un lado de esta, traté de ubicarme cerca a donde habian llegado los nuevos hacía un par de minutos.

Antes de embarcarme, había preparado unos ropajes como los que vi en la prisión, y, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, me puse entre los reos que caminaban. Si me mezclaba entre ellos como un forastero al que habían arrestado, podría obtener algo de información.

Caminabamos en fila, un pie después de otro, como si estuvieramos caminando hacia el horno. Siempre me han dicho que soy buen actor, así que usé eso a mi favor para aparentar esa misma pena. Aunque, tanto como ellos probablemente, estaba nervioso. Las hojas de los árboles no se movían, y el suelo parecía querer tragarnos, aunque sabía que no eran arenas movedizas. De vez en cuando escuchaba algo pequeño a lo lejos, como algo quejándose o gimoteando. Pero lo que sí podíamos escuchar eran los gritos salvajes que venían del centro de la isla sin estandarte. No sabía distinguir si eran de júbilo, como los gritos en un estadio, o de agonía, como los de un matadero.

Al llegar al centro, vi que efectivamente, lo que brillaba era un fogata gigantesca, que alumbraba las tribunas de madera hechas alrededor como un estadio. En estas, una gran cantidad de Aylnd gritaban y saltaban, como si estuvieran aclamando a su equipo favorito. Los rugidos eran estruendosos, y pude notar que todos llevaban trajes de reos bastante raídos. Pero más allá del júbilo, recordé que la mayoría eran ladrones, asesinos y estafadores. Debía tener cuidado.

Su "fiesta" siguió por unos momentos más, hasta que, en el palco, apareció un Aylnd morado. Sabía que era el mismo del que me había hablado Kolt. Lo primero que resaltaba de él es que era gigantesco. Debía medir por lo menos 2 metros con 20 centímetros, y llevaba un traje de cazador con cadenas en ambos brazos. Sus brazos parecían estar hechos de roca, y sus ojos eran del mismo color rojo que los de Kolt. Subió a un estrado, alzó las manos, y todos en el "público" se callaron. El Aylnd sonrió.

¡Compañeros!- exclamó- Tengo el agrado de declarar que la Cazería de hoy ha sido un éxito total. Todos los equipos dieron definitivamente lo mejor de sí para ganar, pero esta Cazería se la llevan los Asesinos con 104 puntos

Tras decir esto, un sector de la Tribuna gritó con júbilo, mientras que las demás continuaron calladas.

Hoy tenemos el placer de recibir a...7 nuevos prisioneros. ¡Démosles un rugido de bienvenida!- al decir esto, todos los que estaban en las tribunas rugieron, más como una competencia entre ellos que una bienvenida- Para los que no me conozcan: Mi nombre es Kurz, y soy el líder de este humilde grupo de la Isla del Fin. Pero, ¡siéntanse como en casa! Todos tienen una segunda oportunidad aquí. Que el primero de ustedes suba aquí y se presente.

El primero de nuestra fila se acercó tímidamente hacia el estrado y se paró junto al líder Kurz. Parecía un enano al lado de aquel Aylnd.

¡Dínos, compañero! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

P...p...Pou-un-susurró el Aylnd

¡Poun! Buen nombre, debo admitir. Tus padres eligieron bien. Y ahora, dime: ¿Por qué te han mandado aquí?-

Ro..robé un...-el Aylnd no pudo terminar

¡Robaste! Bueno, todos cometemos errores. Aquí no existe el robo, pero parece que el equipo de los Ladrones tendrá un nuevo integrante-dijo Kurz, antes de cambiar a un tono más sombrío- Si superas la prueba, claro está

¿Prueba? ¿Q-qué prueba?-preguntó Poun tímidamente

Todos en el lugar se quedaron completamente callados, observando fijamente a ambos Aylnd. Kurz cerró los ojos, y parecía estar ejerciendo sus poderes, como ya lo había visto en Hiett y Kolt. Poun se veía tal como antes, y al mismo tiempo, diferente. De la nada, empezó a temblar más de lo normal. Su cabeza se movía intermitentemente, y sus ojos no parecían tener un punto fijo. Se empezó a agarrar la cabeza, en un acto de desesperación. Sus piernas se movían de una manera extrañísima, hasta que finalmente cedieron y Poun cayó al suelo. Todos estabamos hipnotizados por esto, como si una fuerza estuviera interviniendo con nuestras mentes.

Por favor...-dijo Poun mientras gemía de dolor- Para. Para. P..a...r...a

Espuma empezó a salir de su boca, y su cuerpo se retorcía lentamente. Kurz seguía inmutable, pero Poun terminó de caer al suelo, aún regurgitando espuma. Entonces, entendí cual era el poder de los Aylnd púrpuras. La mente. Entendí por qué eran tan raros y peligrosos. Y entendí que yo estaba en la cola para sufrir lo mismo. Kurz suspiró.

Lástima. Hubiera sido un buen aditamento para los ladrones-dijo- Bueno, que pase el siguiente

Yo había sido el cuarto en la fila. No faltaba mucho para que me tocara a mí también. El segundo pasó por el mismo proceso, y acabó de la misma manera que Poun. El tercero, por otro lado, sufrió también, pero tras 20 segundos, Kurz lo dejó, apunto de romperse, y le dijo que vaya con su nueva "familia".

Siguiente-dijo, y todos me vieron al darse cuenta de que era el siguiente. Rezando porque no me preguntara nada sobre no ser un Aylnd, puse un pie después del otro, y, hecho un manojo de nervios, subí al estrado. Creo que me faltó poco para no vomitar de los nervios.

(Si me mantengo nervioso e intranquilo, le será mucho más fácil matarme)- pensé- (Debo estar sereno)

Kurz me miró de pies a cabeza, un tanto extrañado por ver que no era un Aylnd. Parado a su lado, me sentí como una pequeña piedra frente a un obelisco.

Mmmmm, parece que no eres de por aquí- comentó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

J...Jhon-mentí- Asesiné a un hombre

Kurz río, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y yo, en mi desesperación, reí también.

No es bueno mentir, Makos-dijo- Bueno, me encantaría poder ver más sobre tus mentiras, pero no te presionaré tanto. ¡irás para los asesinos entonces! Si, ya sabes...pasas mi prueba

¿Cómo había sabido mi nombre? Ese tipo era peligroso. ¿Habrá sabido también que no era un prisionero? Imposible de deducir, pues no conocía sus poderes al fondo. Pero, entonces, un dolor empezó a recorrer mi cabeza. Era imposible de describir, como si algo se hubiera metido en mi cabeza y estuviera zumbando constantemente, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Mi visión se volvía clara, luego borrosa, y luego clara otra vez.

Abrí los ojos. El teléfono sonaba. Estaba en mi cuarto, asustado. Me daba miedo contestar ese teléfono y que me digan: "Tus padres han muerto". Pasaba todo el tiempo. El día anterior, un compañero había perdido a su madre. Mis padres habían salido, y no me aseguraron que volverían sanos y salvos. No quería contestar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba, el teléfono sonaba más y más fuerte, y era imposible escapar del ruido. Quería que se callase, que deje de sonar, pero nunca lo hacía. Miré a la ventana. Las calles estaban vacías, nadie se atrevía a salir. La niebla no parecía ayudar. Enntonces, alguien tocó la puerta. No quería ir. Pero sonaba más fuerte, el que estaba ahí no se quería ir. Gritó. No era la voz de mi padre ni la de mi madre.

El teléfono sonaba. La puerta era golpeada. El hombre gritaba. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche y mis padres habían salido a las seis de la tarde. Al día siguiente, ya no aguantaba más. Solo quería ir a casa, dormir, comer algo, pero me seguían haciendo preguntas y más preguntas. Llamaban a un tío. No quería acogerme. a mis abuelos. Tampoco. Hasta que alguien no quisiera recibirme, me quedaría ahí. Para siempre.

Desperté. Estaba en el suelo. Me dolían todos los huesos. El guardián que estaba enfrente mío no respiraba. Me decían que me acostumbrara a ello, y que era egoísta llorar. No había tiempo para eso. Me dijeron que volviera a mi cuarto y haga como si nada hubiera pasado.

Buku yacía en el suelo, adolorido. No había podido salvarlo. Dunba Boon se llevaba el Yaniao y nos dejaba a los dos tirados en el suelo...Yo no era un héroe. Houler lo había dicho. No era más que un mocoso caprichoso. Cogía mis cosas y me iba del Centro...Se acabó el tiempo. Mis oídos colapsan mientras oigo los gritos desesperados de todos. Burno, Bun. Biar, Houler, incluso los Starters, todo se consumía en una llamarada de fuego. Y todo por mi culpa...Kolt subía a un estrado. Hiett lo miraba por encima, mientras dos Aylnd sujetaban al chico y lo torturaban, pues lo habían declarado culpable.

a-dije- e. vi vi r en p a z. vez. ten go l a cul p a.

Todo se volvió negro. Ya no sentía dolor. Abrí los ojos, esperando ver el cielo. Siquiera el infierno. Solo quería que eso acabara. Pero vi a una Aylnd.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una cama, parecía vieja pero era muy cómoda. El sol brillaba y se filtraba por la ventana. Era una pequeña choza de madera. La Aylnd a mi lado era púrpura. Debía de tener un año menos que Kolt. Se veía tímida y amable.

¿Q...quién...?-susurré

Bienvenido, forastero-dijo, con una tímida sonrisa- Soy Zeif


	15. Zeif

¿Dónde...estoy?- pregunté, sujetándome la cabeza con una mano, pues aún me dolía un poco

Está en mi cabaña-respondió- Se desmayó al llegar a la isla, creyeron que estaba muerto, pero igual decidí traerlo aquí

Tú eres...¿una prisionera también?-pregunté, al recordar un poco lo que había sucedido el día anterior

Zeif abrió la puerta, dejando pasar el sol. Vi que estabamos cerca a la playa, pero del lado opuesto. Por el sol, pude notar que la chica no llevaba un traje de reo, sino un vestido finísimo. Nunca había visto uno así.

Bueno, no exactamente-respondió- Yo nací aquí. Soy...la hija de Kurz

!¿Q...qué?¡ ¿¡Tú?!-exclamé- Pero si son totalmente diferentes...

No lo sé...-dijo- La verdad, no sé muchas cosas aún...

Zeif cogió un tazón que había en la habitación y me lo puso al lado.

¿Le gusta la sopa fría,no?-preguntó. Al ver mi reacción, sonrió.-Tranquilo, vi que la odia. Según esto le gusta...¿el pescado?

¿Cómo haces eso?-pregunté- Lo de leer mi mente y todo eso

N-no puedo controlarlo-explicó- Cuando me acerco a alguien, siento algo dentro de él, como un laberinto dentro de su mente, y me quedo resolviéndolo por horas y horas y horas y...

Pero, ¿te quedas observándolos fijamente por tanto tiempo? Nunca te han visto como si, ¿estuvieras loca?-dije, sin darme cuenta de mi poco tino. A Zeif pareció no importarle.

De hecho, no. Cuando les pregunto, dicen que solo han pasado 10 segundos, y luego me preguntan si quiero salir con ellos-continuó- Por eso no me fui a vivir sola, pero voy donde mi padre de vez en cuando

¿Tu padre es Kurz, verdad?-ella asintió- ¿Qué hizo él para que lo trajeran acá? Y, ¿qué es eso de la Cazería y todo ese rollo?

Pensé que, si le preguntaba algo a ella, podría obtener información sobre si Kurz había asesinado a Jotte.

Bueno,según lo que me contó, parece que no hizo nada para que lo trajeran-contó- Los Aylnd púrpuras...no son bien vistos en el archipiélago, por lo poderosos que son

Aunque Kurz fuera un monstruo, eso me sonaba muy cruel. Los Aylnd púrpura no tenían la culpa de nada, y aún así los veían como una amenaza. ¿Y si Hiett y Jotte no eran mejores personas que Kurz? ¿Qué tal si esa era la razón por la que Jotte había sido asesinado? Kurz me empezaba a parecer más sospechoso.

Oye, Zeif-pregunté- ¿Sabes si tu padre ha salido de la isla alguna vez? ¿O si podría salir?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

Ni idea, casi no veo a mi padre, está ocupado con sus Cazerías y sus reuniones extrañas. Pero, con el poder que tiene, no me extrañaría que pudiera salir cuando se le plazca-

Verdad, aún no me dices que son las Cazerías...-

Hay mucha gente en esta isla-explicó- Antes, la gente peleaba por los recursos y se mataban constantemente entre ellos. Cuando mi padre cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue traído acá, uso su poder mental y su ingenio para conseguir la mayor cantidad de recursos. Para conseguirlos, los prisioneros lo empezaron a seguir. Papá decidió organizarlos de acuerdo a sus crímenes y les dijo que quien más sangre le llevara, obtendría los recursos. Ellos tenían que ver como la conseguían.

Eso...está demente- exclamé

Dijo que quería ver a que extremo podía llegar una persona por un trozo de pan. A mí también me pareció muy feo, pero no podía decir nada, por eso decidí venir acá. Nadie sabe que estás acá-

...¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Es...tu padre-

...Nunca he visto a mi mamá en mi vida. Sé que mi papá le hizo algo. Nunca me ha escuchado ni me ha prestado atención. Es cruel con la gente y con los animales de la isla...Quiero que eso acabe. Sé cuál es la misión de usted, y lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

...Ya veo. Pero, ¿de qué animales hablas?-pregunté, mientras tenía un presentimiento bastante fuerte

Algunos equipos usan los animales que traen acá para conseguir la sangre que les falta...-dijo- Nisiquiera es por alimento, los torturan y asesinan por su sangre

Espera, ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que los traen?!-exclamé, preocupado- ¿De las otras islas?

Pues...sí. Justo ayer vino una bestia en un bote de los que manda mi padre-

Ignorando los dolores en mi cabeza, me paré de un golpe y salí afuera. Noté que, efectivamente, estaba en una playa. Las aguas eran cristalinas y la arena era suave al tacto. Podía oír que dentro de la isla, que aún daba ese aire amenazador, habían gritos de júbilo y de dolor.

¡Hiett, ese bastardo! Me había dicho que cuidarían de Zhipp, y en un solo día el ya podía...no, era mejor no pensar en eso. Tenía que hallar a Zhipp cuanto antes. Yo sabía que la carne de su especie no era comestible. Y que no lo iban a matar por su sangre. Si Zhipp llegara a morir, sería por una buena causa. No por alimentar a unos criminales.

¡E- espere!- gritó Zeif- ¡Su Yaniao está aquí! ¡No durará mucho sin ella!

Volteé. Estaba Zeif, con Yaniao en la mano, y una cara preocupada. Me acerqué y ella me dio mi arma. Le pedí que se quedara allí, y que si necesitaba de sus poderes, le daría una señal.

Mientras me adentraba en la oscura jungla, me puse a pensar. En solo un día, no pueden haber sabido que Zhipp había llegado ni aunque alguien del Consejo les hubiera dicho. Han tenido que mandarlo los del Consejo personalmente. Luego pensé en que Hiett había estado intentando sacarnos de la situación lo más que podía. Y que Kurz podía entrar y salir de la isla cuando quisiera. Jotte había sido asesinado poco después que se supiera de la tercera arma. Kolt había sido inculpado casi sin pruebas y Hiett subiría al poder. Todo empezó a cobrar sentido poco a poco. Pero, ¿para que querría Kurz obtener a Kolt? ¿Acaso era un...?

En ese momento, escuché un rugido que conocía muy bien. Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir. Miré a mi alrededor, y vi que estaba bajando una zanja. Había sido acorralado por un grupo de Aylnd. Creí haberlos vistos en el grupo de asesinos de ayer. Todos llevaban lanzas y Zhipp parecía tener algunos cortes en las patas. Bajé la zanja y me puse delante de Zhipp rápidamente. Este me reconoció casi al instante y se escondió detrás mío como una mascota.

¡Miren, es el chico de ayer! ¡Ha venido a ayudarnos!- gritó uno que estaba al frente- Este...¡John! ¡Ayúdanos con esa bestia aquí, por favor!

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que me decía, saqué mi bumerang y lo ataqué. El tipo dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, mientras los otros se quedaron en shock.

Zhipp, ¡ahora!-exclamé, y Zhipp perdió inmediatamente el miedo y se abalanzó sobre los otros, que salieron despavoridos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me acerqué a mi amigo y lo abrazé, aliviado de que estuviera bien. Parecía tener problemas para estar de pie, debido a sus heridas.

Dime, chico, ¿hay más por acá?-pregunté. Zhipp negó con la cabeza. Tratando de recordar el camino de regreso, llevé a Zhipp hasta donde Zeif.

¿Puedes hacer algo con sus patas?-

Sí, supongo que lo podría intentar-respondió, arrodillándose. Zhipp inmediatamente perdió toda señal de hostilidad y dejó que ella revisara sus patas.

Ya entendí un poco-dije- Creo que... el Gran Sabio y tu padre están trabajando juntos. Hiett ahora está en el poder y Kurz va a conseguir el objeto que quería.

¿Ese chico, Kolt, tiene ese objeto, verdad?-preguntó- Si lo traen aquí, mi padre seguro lo obtendrá. ¿Está seguro de que es un...?

...Sí. De hecho, ya me parecía raro no haberlos visto por acá-expliqué- Mi antiguo jefe...tenía relación con Jotte. Probablemente se ayudaban el uno al otro. Mi jefe sabía que lo iban a matar, por eso me dijo que acudiera a Jotte.

Pero, ¿ cómo es que sabía que lo iban a matar?-

Aún no lo sé. Burno era un buen hombre, de eso estoy seguro, pero guardaba muchos secretos que aún no logro entender. Tal vez tu padre tenga la respuesta. ¿Crees que podrías...?-

¿Leerlo? Perdón, pero aún no he podido lograrlo. Es muy difícil que dos púrpuras se puedan leer-dijo Zeif- Tendría que buscarlo usted mismo. Normalmente está en el centro de la isla en sus reuniones...Disculpe, pero, ¿por qué dejó a escapar a los que estaban atacando a su bestia?

¿Eh? Pues...yo...-susurré, cuando empezé a caer en lo que había hecho. Le contarían a alguien. Probablemente a Kurz. Me quedé callado, mientras Zeif terminaba de tratar la pata de Zhipp, que se veía como nuevo.

En ese momento, oí algo estrellándose en la playa. Zeif y yo nos miramos, y salimos sin decir ni una palabra. Zhipp nos siguió. Una roca había sido completamente congelada, así como la arena alrededor. Sobre la roca estaba...

¿¡K-Kolt?!- exclamé

Eso...no salió como planeaba-gimió el Aylnd celeste, mientras caía lentamente al suelo

Nos acercamos a él y lo recogí del suelo. Ya no llevaba su túnica, sino un traje de reo.

¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó

Me dijiste que sería buena idea venir a buscar aquí-

¡Estaba bromeando, zopenco! Este sitio es peligroso y muy caluroso. Dudo que hayas descubierto algo-dijo Kolt, molesto-Además...¿por qué me estás mirando así?

No me parece que esa sea una forma de hablarle a una señorita, ¿no te parece, Kolt del Hielo? Sé que tiene un hábito de mirar a las personas pero...- dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Me volteé, impactado. Kurz.


	16. Mazka

KOLT

Papá...te voy a pedir que no vengas a mi casa,por favor-declaró esa chica, conservando una compostura an seria que me sorpendió

Oh, ¿qué hay de malo conque un padre vaya a visitar a su hija?- respondió su padre, en un tono casi sarcástico- Me ofendes, hija, en verdad me ofendes. Yo que venía para llevarte a ti y a tus amigos a casa para...un almuerzo.

Kurz pasó a mirarnos al gato y a mí. La sola presencia de aquel tipo parecía tener un efecto en mí. Sentía como...si alguien se estuviera entrometiendo en mi mente. Y nadie puede hacer eso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije, enojado- Sea lo que sea, yo no tengo nada que ver. Sal de mi mente.

El gato me miró alterado, como pidiendome que no lo provoque. Se ve que aún no sabe de qué soy capaz.

Vaya, parece que tenemos a un pequeño insolente aquí-contestó Kurz- Lo siento, niño, pero esta pequeña reunión te incumbe mucho a ti y a tus...habilidades

¿Por qué?-dijo el gato- Si eres lo que creo que eres, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas vidas inocentes tiras a la basura?

¿Vidas? Yo sabía que en esa isla morían muchas personas, pero el gato hablaba como si fuese un experto.

¿Resentido, Makos? ¿Qué me dices de mí? ¿Por qué tuve que sufrir tanto desde el día en que nací?-dijo alegremente, para luego pasar a una mirada sombría- Si no puedes cambiar el mundo que te rodea a algo mejor por las buenas, tienes que empezar uno nuevo. Y, por si te lo estabas preguntando...

Kurz agarró su traje, y lo rompió con fuerza. Los tres retrocedimos. En el pecho, llevaba tatuado el número 20. Al ver ese número, el gato Makos apretó los puños con fuerza.

Entonces..¿en verdad eres...?-Makos se llevó la mano al cinturón. Vi que en este llevaba un Yaniao, un búmerang como le dicen los forasteros. Pero, no podía ser ESE Yaniao, ¿o sí?

Señor Makos, ¿qué es?-dijo la chica púrpura, preocupada

¿El mandamás? Si, de alguna manera. Aunque yo prefiero ver a mis compañeros como mis...iguales. Por eso, yo también tengo un número-declaró Kurz- Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero estoy aquí por una razón.

En menos tiempo del que pude darme cuenta, Kurz se aproximó a mí y me agarró por la cintura. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, y me subió a su hombro. A la misma velocidad, se alejó del lugar, no si antes decirle a los que iban con él: "Encárguense de los otros".

¡Suéltame, suéltame!- grité, desesperado. Intenté congelarlo, pero sentía una presión a mi alrededor que me impedía concentrarme. Como un zumbido dentro de mi cabeza. Pude oír como Makos gritaba mi nombre, antes de que la voz terminara ahogándose entre la espesa selva. La presión fue tan fuerte que me terminé desmayando.

MAKOS

Me sorprendió la acción de Kurz. Pero me sorprendió aún más Zeif. Mientras que Zhipp y yo trabajabamos juntos para derribar y espantar a los prisioneros que acompañaban a Kurz, ella ya había dejado fuera de combate a los que estaban llegando. Al verlos, cerró los ojos, y sin moverse, estos empezaron a moverse más y más lentamente, cayendo unos de vez en cuando, hasta que todos acabaran en el suelo.

Me quedé atónito al ver de lo que era capaz Zeif solo con concentrarse. y me dio también miedo, por saber de lo que era capaz su padre en su máximo poder. Pero no tuve tiempo para decirle nada, pues en el instante cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

Zhipp y yo nos acercamos a ella, que seguía tosiendo.

Perdón, no debí...usar todas...mis fuerzas-gimió con esfuerzo

Los hubieramos acabado-le dije- No has debido de arriesgarte tanto

Ahora tenía dos preocupaciones. Primero, rescatar a Kolt. Luego, lo que le pasara a esa chica. Después de como me había ayudado, no podía dejarla así. Zhipp me miró, y sin necesidad de palabras, entendí que quería quedarse a cuidarla. Aunque Zhipp pueda arrancarte la cabeza de un bocado, sabía que era incapaz de hacerle daño a quien lo había curado.

Bien...la dejo en tus manos, chico- declaré, a lo que me levanté y fui a perseguir a Kurz.

KOLT

Desperté en una mesa, estaba atado y mi mano derecha estaba en un banco al costado. El lugar se veía incluso más putrido y sucio que mi celda. A un lado vi a un Aylnd con un mandil. Kurz.

¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que vas a hacerme, fenómeno?-dije, molesto. Él se quedó callado un momento.

Me ofenden tus palabras, Kolt del Hielo. Vengo a ti para que me ayudes en mi tarea, y es así como me tratas. Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada-respondió, frío. Empezó a mirar mi Mazka en la mano, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho los forasteros pero más amenazante.

Oh, tú también quieres mi Mazka, ¿verdad?-dije- Pues mala suerte, amigo, esta pegada a mi dedo. No podría sacarlo ni aunque...

Pues entonces tendré que sacar lo que está unido a ella, ¿no crees?-me interrumpíó, y levantó la mirada hacia mí.

...No...Ni se te ocurra, lunático- exclamé

¿Es la mejor defensa que puedes hacer?-comentó calmadamente- Comparado a lo que me han dicho, prácticamente me estás elogiando

Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor. Empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi mano muy molesto, que luego pasó a mi dedo. Sentía como si mi propio cerebro me estuviera diciendo que no necesitaba ese dedo. Como si mi propio sistema me obligara a ceder mi dedo. Kurz levantó el cuchillo decidido, y empezó a cortar levemente por mi dedo. Sorprendentemente, mi mente no parecía usar las defensas contra este acto, por lo que el cuchillo iba sin problema.

¡Kolt!- gritó alguien detrás

MAKOS

Casi grito de horror al ver lo que había en la mano de Kurz. Un dedo, perfectamente cortado y con un anillo en él. El Mazka. Kolt no parecía haber opuesto resistencia alguna. Seguro que Kurz había jugado con su mente. Lanzé mi Yaniao hacia la mano de Kurz, pero este la esquivó rápidamente. Me abalanzé sobre él, pero me volvió a esquivar y me tiró al piso.

Oh, la inocencia. Amiga y enemiga a la vez. Sabía que vendrías, y que encontrarías el memo de Pog y Tannes. Ahora, si podría tomar esa Yaniao de ti- dijo, pero cuando la iba a agarrar, algo lo empujo e hizo que se cayera, soltando la Mazka. Había sido Kolt, quien levantó un poco su mano encadenada y lanzó hielo. Kurz volteó hacia él, y lo miró fijamente. Kolt empezó a verse más y más nervioso. Debía de estar recordando algo muy duro. Según lo que calculaba, no le faltaba mucho para empezar a convulsionar. Podía coger el anillo. Estaba a pocos metros de mí, y aún tendría tiempo para detener a Kurz. Pero...

¡Déjalo!- grité, y lanzé la Yaniao hacia el cráneo de Kurz. Este dio un quejido al ser interrumpido, y me miró a mí fijamente. El teléfono sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Golpeaban la puerta. Fallé en mi misión. No, no podía dejarme llevar. Va a suceder a diario. Buku ya no se moverá nunca más. Zeif no soportará. Kurz es el culpable de todo. El culpable de que todo esto pasara. No, eso no importaba ahora. Mi deseo de salvar a Kolt y a mí era más grande.

Di un paso adelante, ignorando lo que sea que estuviera pasando en mi mente en ese momento. Kurz me miraba sorprendido, y sin decir ni una palabra, cogió la Mazka salió de la habitación. Vi que Kolt, en su nerviosismo había congelado sus cadenas. Aprovechando esto, rompí las cadenas con la Yaniao y ayudé a Kolt a levantarse.

¿Estás bien?- pregunté, mientras él me veía desconcertado- No, no todos los forasteros somos tan egoístas

S-sí...gracias, emmm...señor- dijo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba señor.

Puedes llamarme Makos- respondí- Ahora vámonos de aquí, tal vez aún podemos alcanzarlo

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero Kolt logró congelar el cerrojo y lo rompió de una patada.

Al salir, nos encontramos con dos figuras conocidas. Zhipp y Zeif.

¡Zeif! ¿estás segura de que puedes estar acá?- pregunté

Sí, ya estoy mejor- dijo, aunque aún la notaba cansada. Luego volteó a mirar a Kolt- No te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada grave

N-no te pregunté...-

Hace unos momentos vimos una máquina muy grande y con hélices que aterrizó. Nunca había visto una así llegar a la isla- explicó Zeif

¿Sabes por dónde aterrizó?-dije

Guiados por la orientación de Zhipp, llegamos hasta la playa. Cerca al puerto, había un helicóptero, el más grande que había visto. Era de color negro y con el símbolo de la omega en un lado. Alrededor de este, había Starters protegiendolo fuertemente. Kurz estaba subiendo tranquilamente, pero al detectar nuestra presencia, pareció ordenar algo a un Starter, que usó un intercomunicador. Entre todos decidimos que no podíamos perder más tiempo. Yo iría por la izquierda con Zhipp y lo dirigiría para coger la atención de los Starters, mientras que Kolt escoltaría a Zeif hasta el helicóptero para que mantenga a su padre allí lo más que pueda.

Pero, antes de que pudieramos hacer algo, oímos algo detrás. La sola presencia de quien fuese que estuviese atrás aumentaba la temperatura.

Lo lamento- dijo- Pero no puedo dejar que tomen la Mazka

Había escuchado esa voz antes. Me volteé decidido, y tal como sospeché, Hiett estaba parado frente a nosotros, listo para atacar.

Entonces, mi corazonada era cierta- respondí- Tú eras un Starter también

#3 a sus órdenes-dijo el Aylnd encapuchado- No es como si eso les importe ahora. No dejaré que se marchen.

Atrás de él, otro grupo de Starters apareció, todos armados. Previniendo lo que iría a pasar, susurré en el oído de Kolt: "Nuevo plan. No dejes que escapen y protege a Zeif". Él asintió respetuosamente.

Zhipp-ordené- Al de rojo

Como un cohete, Zhipp salió disparado hacia Heitt, quien lo esquivó por muy poco. Los Starters apuntaron a mi bestia, pero antes de que lo hicieran saqué la Yaniao y desvié sus balas hacia la espesura de la jungla. Hice esto con las dos filas. Volvieron a apuntar, esta vez hacia mí,y esperé unos microsegundos para apartarme. Ya el ruido había alertado a los de la playa, que corrían hacia nosotros. Eso les dio tiempo a nuestros compañeros Aylnd para acercarse al helicóptero, que ya había empezado a calentarse. Hiett lanzaba fuego ardiente a Zhipp, pero este esquivó la mayoría. Di una patada al que parecía dirigir a los otros Starters, y todos inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre mí. Tomé unos segundos para soltarme, y cuando lo hize, les di a todos con la Yaniao. Los que venían de la playa fueron a ayudar a su General. Al ver esto, le hize una seña a Zhipp, y él usó sus dientes para devolver una bola de fuego hacia estos. Al alterarse por el fuego, aproveché para derribarlos.

KOLT

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas retenerme aquí?- preguntó Kurz, tranquilo

El tiempo que sea necesario para que nos entregues la Mazka- respondí, decidido- No la mereces

¿Quién merece algo en este mundo, pequeño?- dijo- Lo quieras o no, el mundo funciona igual para todos nosotros

Cierra la boca- exclamé, esforzándome por no caer en sus sucias mentiras- O yo te la cerraré

Formé hielo con mi mano derecha y se lo lanzé, pero Kurz lo esquivó con facilidad. Si aún no me había controlado mentalmente era porque Zeif lo estaba bloqueando, escondida. Volví a formar hielo y lo lanzé, y él lo volvió a esquivar. Volví a lanzar otra, y otra, y otra, pero las esquivó todas. Sabía que a ese paso no podría mantenerlo hasta que el señor Makos llegase. Pero, ¿que se suponía que hiciese? Estaba débil en ese momento. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia. Kurz se acercó a mí, y cuando alzó su mano para agarrarme, alzé la mía primero y congelé su mano. Él dio un quejido y me dio una patada en el estómago. Aún desde el suelo, le seguí lanzando hielo, pero lo esquivó como si nada.

No tienes que seguir ocultándote, hija- clamó- Sé que estás aquí. Tú evitaste que lo leyera.

Zeif se levantó lentamente y con miedo en sus ojos, viendo a su padre. Parecía asustada, pero también como si estuviera planeando algo.

¿Qué me dices si terminamos las discusiones, eh? Es así de fácil, mi princesa. Ayudas con tu padre y podremos vivir en paz. Como una familia. Unida. Pero si te quedas con ellos...no te prometo tu vida-

...Tú no decides mi vida-respondió su hija

¿Hm? ¿Es determinación lo que siento en ti, pequeña?-

Es rebelión, padre. Estoy...estamos hartos de todo lo que has hecho. A mi madre, a los inocentes, y a mí-

Le agradecería a esa chica luego. Estaba distrayendo a Kurz el tiempo suficiente como para que yo me levante y puedo lanzarle un hielo por la espalda, haciendolo tambalear un poco. Al instante, me fui contra él y lo golpeé en la cabeza. Como si hubiera sido un simple rasguño, me dio un codazo y luego empezó a mirarme , y Zeif miró fijamente a su padre, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y usó toda su fuerza para romper a su padre.Aún así, este la empujó para evitar que lo siga haciendo, y ella se quedó tirada en el piso, luego de haber usado tanta fuerza mental. Entonces, sentí algo. Algo que me hizo acordarme de alguien. Ese forastero que no solo mató a mi familia, sino tambien a su hija por tratar de detenerlo. Fue ejecutado, claro, pero la cicatriz nunca cerró. Nisiquiera hoy ha sanado completamente.

¡No a tu propia hija, bastardo!- grité, y me alzé sobre él, con suficientes fuerzas como para elevar un torrente de hielo desde el suelo y atacarle con este, haciendole una herida profunda en el hombro. La cabeza me dolía. Me dolía mucho. Pero no podía dejar que mate a otro más, aunque no fuese de mi familia. ¿Por qué pensé eso? Era ilógico, estúpido y muchas otras cosas. Pero vi al forastero en Kurz.

¡Grr!- gruñó- ¡Suficiente!

Con estas palabras, supe que seguir allí sería un error. Rápidamente fui hacia Zeif y la levanté, mientras Kurz seguía entrando en mi mente. A duras penas logré saltar fuera del helicóptero, que ya se elevaba en el aire. Justo a tiempo para ver al señor Makos y a Hiett luchando.

MAKOS

Hiett era fuerte. Sus ataques eran fluidos, candentes, con mucha fuerza y una extraña pasión. Parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría rostizado. Le di con el bumerang para hacerlo retroceder, pero no duró mucho para que se recuperase y me diera una bola de fuego en el brazo. Zhipp, por su lado, les estaba gruñendo a los starters, evitando que se acerquen un centímetro más a los dos. Kolt, que apareció por detrás con Zeif en brazos, lanzó una fuerte cantidad de hielo a la espalda de Hiett, que lo dañó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Furioso, sacó fuego de ambas manos, evitandonos el paso a los dos. Si por lo que había visto, ya habíamos perdido la Mazka, al menos había que arrestar a un General.

Salté entre el fuego evitando las llamaradas, y empujé al Aylnd rojo lo más fuerte que pude. Zhipp, que ya se había encargado de los Starters, fue corriendo hacia mí. Salté sobre él, justo a tiempo para dirigirle y que embistiera a Hiett. El golpe que le propinó fue tan fuerte que lo mandó volando hacia el mar.

Hiett cayó, y supongo que al ser de fuego no sabía nadar, pues parecía estar luchando por mantenerse a flote. Quería acercarme a él, pero por la distancia que había volado, este no perdería la oportunidad para atacarme. Lo presentí. Y lo presentí tanto que no me di cuenta. Había llegado una lancha a recoger a Hiett. Traté de lanzar mi bumerang, pero estaban muy lejos como para que lo alance. Subieron con cuidado a Hiett y dieron marcha lejos de la isla.

...Señor Makos...-dijo Kolt- Sé que debía de capturarlos pero, ahora hay que encargarnos de Zeif. Se está muriendo.

...Sí. Tienes razón. Pero...-respondí- Estabamos tan cerca...de atraparlo...Vamos. Esto debería de limpiar los cargos contra...

Antes de que pudiese terminar, vi como la lancha explotaba en llamas. Salía fuego de todos lados, y la lancha se hundió con sus ocupantes. Solo Hiett pareció salir, y fue arrastrado hasta la costa. Traté de ver que había causado la explosión, pero solo vi a cierto oso testarudo al otro lado de la playa, con su lanzacohetes en mano.

Ups- dijo, sonriendo- Se me escapó

Gracias, Biar- le devolví la sonrisa

Bueno, una misión es una misión- se defendió mi amigo- Además, seguro que el mocoso que no quiere ser rey nos sirve de algo y todo


	17. Unión

MAKOS

Lo que pasó después de eso, es difícil de explicar. Biar, Kolt, Zhipp y yo llevamos a Zeif y a Hiett a la Isla del Consejo. Habiendo sido derrotado y humillado, confesó a todo. A ser miembro de los Starters y a haber asesinado a Jotte. Por su parte, los del Consejo discutieron sobre que hacer con Zeif. Realmente, ella no era una prisionera, y por el estado en el que se encontraba no sería adecuado devolverla a la Isla del Fin. Pero, aún así, los Aylnd púrpuras eran muy peligrosos por su poder y temían que Zeif se fuese a rebelar contra el Consejo.

Miembros del Consejo, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir temiendo a los Aylnd púrpuras? Ninguno deseó ser uno, y si bien es cierto que poseen un gran poder, esto no los hace crueles. El mismo Kurz, que como sabrán escapó de la Isla, nunca se hubiera vuelto el verdadero líder de Aylnd de no ser por su encierro y discriminación. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda otra vez- protestó Kolt, con una fuerza que no había visto antes- Además, ¿por qué no puede ser un Aylnd púrpura el que nos dirija? Si llenamos a esa persona de resentimiento, obviamente dirigirá con resentimiento. Pero si le damos aceptación, también nos aceptará en sus prioridades. ¿No lo creen así?

Los miembros del Consejo susurraron entre ellos unos breves momentos. Finalmente, el amarillo habló.

Kolt del Hielo, ¿está seguro de lo que dice? Asumimos que quiere subir a esta chica al poder, ¿en reemplazo de usted? ¿Cómo podemos saber que sabe algo sobre gobierno?-

No tengo ningún apuro en subir al poder- respondió Kolt- Y tampoco creo tener la misma capacidad de gobierno como el de esa chica. Personas como ella tienen un gran potencial, pero nosotros debemos saber como ese potencial puede ser aplicado. De lo contrario, seguiremos subiendo personas corruptas como Hiett a cargos como estos

Tras quince minutos de deliberación y muchas dudas en el Consejo, llamaron a Zeif a su presencia. Por el fuerte impacto de Kurz, necesitó ayuda para ser transportada. El Aylnd verde habló.

Señorita Zeif, 17 años- exclamó- Tras la discusión del Consejo sobre su destino, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que: Queremos que usted suba al poder como la primera reina de Aylnd, después que se de la orientación debida por los maestros aquí presentes. ¿Está usted dispuesta a aceptar este cargo?

Sí, estoy dispuesta-dijo Zeif, sin ninguna pista de duda en su voz- Si el Consejo me lo permite, quiero instituir cambios en el gobierno de Aylnd

Por supuesto, señorita Zeif. Sus peticiones serán escuchadas-dijo el Aylnd rojo

Biar y yo aplaudimos ante esta decisión, y poco después, los preparativos para nuestra partida estaban terminados.

KOLT

A día de hoy, no puedo creer que dije todo eso en la audiencia. Me sentía motivado. Bastante. Y aún no sé por qué. Zeif merecía ser reina más que yo, y estaba seguro de que ella sería mucho más capaz que yo, que había sido forzado a tomar el cargo. Pero, aún así, no sabía si ella sería feliz con este.

Cuando terminó la audiencia, me le acerqué. Ya estaba recuperada, pero aún no debía de presinarla tanto.

Hey...-dije. Creo que es lo más estúpido que he dicho en mucho tiempo. Zeif me miró un momento y sonrió.

Hola. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de culpa?- preguntó. Aún me causa temor que sepa todo lo que pienso y siento.

. . .Perdón. Te obligué a tomar un cargo que tal vez no querías y casi te matan por mi descuido-me disculpé, con una cara de culpa inmensa- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo...

Zeif se echó a reir por cinco segundos. No parecía estar burlándose de mí. De hecho, parecía la risa que haría una niña pequeña. Me sentí bastante incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que dejase de reír. Era extrañamente relajante.

No tienes de qué disculparte. Yo elegí protegerte, después de todo- respondió- Y, quiero ver como será esto de gobernar. Tengo algunas ideas para mejorar Aylnd.

...Gracias-dije, sonriendo

Entonces, no te quedas...-comentó, mirando hacia otro lado

Sí, bueno, lo que ha estado pasando me ha hecho darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Y...quiero ver que hay más allá de esta isla. Atrapar a tu padre, conocer gente, salir de mi burbuja. Esa será mi forma de ayudar al mundo. Ser rey simplemente no es para mí- expliqué. Zeif volvió a sonreir. Aunque relajante, me seguía pareciendo ilógico que lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

Ya veo. Eres muy buen chico. Aunque te haya pasado todo esto, has dejado el rencor de lado- dijo, y yo asentí lentamente- Entonces, yo también haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Bueno, nos veremos luego, chico hielo

Seguidamente, me besó en la mejilla. Y me sonrojé como un idiota. ¿Por qué? Sí, teníamos casi la misma edad, pero fue muy repentino e inapropiado para una situación como esa. Y sin embargo...debo decir que me gustó.

Por cierto, si es que vas a acompañar al señor Makos, deberías darte prisa. Están a punto de partir-dijo, antes de irse

BIAR

No. No había manera. No había absoluta y definitiva y completamente ninguna chance de que ese niño nos acompañara. Simplemente me traía muchos malos recuerdos de mi vida. Y estaba seguro de que eso iba a empeorar. Pero no debía temer, sabía que Makos no lo aceptaría. Ese mundo no era para cobardes.

¿Quieres...ir con nosotros?- preguntó Makos

Sí. Quiero salir de este lugar y detener a Kurz. Por eso, quiero unirme a su...PRC o como lo llamen-respondió Kolt. Entonces, ¿solo sugirió lo de Zeif para salir de aquí? Makos se lo pensó un poco y dijo lo evidente.

...Si crees que puedes ayudarnos, entonces no veo ningún problema. Después de todo, Zeif accedió al cargo de reina-declaró mi compañero. Maldita sea.

Oye, Makos- dije- ¿No te estás precipitando un poco? Si quiere venir que venga pero al PRC...

Oye, Biar- respondió- ¿No te estás identificando un poco? Sé que no te llevas bien con Kolt, pero míralo de esta manera: ¡El hielo nos serviría bastante para luchar contra los Starters!

Pues sí y sí, tenía razón pero: ¿Cómo sabía que nos iba a obedecer? Los chicos como el siempre están desobedeciendo a todo el mundo...Bueno, yo no puedo decir que no desobedezco las órdenes que me dan y...

Está bien- terminé suspirando, antes de levantar la mirada- Pero, ¡vas a jugar por nuestras reglas, niño!

Kolt sonrió.

De acuerdo, señor Blast-respondió. Odio cuando me llaman Blast.

Makos no quiso dejar a Zhipp, así que nos pidió que lo dejemos ir con nosotros. No nos hubiera venido mal alguien así para ayudarnos, tengo que decir. Al rato, subimos a la lancha los cuatro, y partimos hacia Missina. En el camino hacia allí, Makos aprovechó para explicarle a Kolt el contexto en el que vivimos.

MAKOS

El Centro no había cambiado nada en lo que nos fuimos. Claro, con excepción de Burno. Aún no podía creer que estaba muerto. No pude entender bien su relación con Jotte, pero eso no importaba por el momento. Lo importante era cumplir el sueño de Burno y liberar a Missina de los Starters.

El primero en recibirnos fue Houler, que al vernos regresar no solo con Zhipp sino además Kolt, dijo:

Entonces, fueron para dejar su mascota, y regresaron con dos-

Yo también te extrañé, Houler-dije, sarcástico- Él es Kolt, es el usuario de la Mazka. Por cierto, ya hay un General menos.

Kolt, ¿eh?- dijo- Linda mano, niño. ¿Debo asumir que en ese dedo que te falta llevabas tu arma?

Pues...sí-

Conocimos al Vigésimo General, Kurz. Él tiene la Mazka-expliqué, sabiendo que ibamos a recibir un golpe

Lo único que tenían que buscar...-se quejó Houler- Bueno, al menos descubrieron un par de cosas

¿Qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó Biar- ¿Descubrieron algo sobre Burno?

Conseguimos que Tannes no saliera de Missina Central, pero niega saber algo sobre Pog o Miga- relató el lobo- Nuestra teoría es que Pog amenazó a Miga con matarlo, y él sabiendo esto, se ocultó para emboscar al cerdo. Pero...encontramos algunas cosas en ese despacho

Dejamos a Zhipp en el área de las bestias y seguidamente nos dirigimos al despacho, donde nos recibió Bun. Luego de unos cuantos comentarios sobre lo adorable que era Kolt, nos mostró los documentos.

Bueno, según esto, el General Burno estuvo investigando a escondidas a posibles Generales y puntos Starter-dijo, mientras ponía los archivos sobre el escritorio- Y descubrió que todas las armas que usan los soldados Starters provienen de una sola fábrica

¿El DileSafe Fabric?-preguntó Kolt, no muy acostumbrado a la escritura missiana- Entonces, ¿son esos tipos los que hacen las armas?

¡Exacto!- exclamó Bun- Comparamos el arma de diez soldados Starter con las de la fábrica y todas sacaron positivo. Habrá que hallar la forma de llegar hasta su director

Bun puso la fotografía de un cocodrilo. Llevaba gafas y debía de estar rondando los 40 años. Era lo que uno esperaría de un ejecutivo.

Diles Wamp-dijo Biar, reconociendo al cocodrilo- Sus armas son bastante usadas en artillería. Pero dejó de administrarnos hace varios años.

Está claro que no nos dará una entrevista- comenté- Tenemos que ingresar en la fábrica y evitar que sigan fabricando.

Entonces, si tienen suerte, habrá un General menos y ya no podrán usar sus armas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kolt

Si tenemos suerte-respondí- Ahora eres parte de nosotros

Jeje, se me olvidaba. No crean que me quedaré atrás-

Basta de charla-gruñó Houler- Yo digo que vayamos Mocoso 1, Mocoso 2 y yo. Bun y Blast movilizarán a los agentes luego de nuestra intrusión inicial

Tuve el presentimiento extraño de que por mocosos se refería a Kolt y a mí. Y Kolt no se veía nada complacido con esto.

No me des órdenes, forastero. Yo digo que el señor Makos lo decida- terminó diciendo

Tú no eres nadie para decidir tampoco, Mocoso 2-respondió Houler, señalándolo- A no ser que Mocoso 1 tenga un mejor plan

Por más que me cueste admitirlo, es un buen plan- dije, para sorpresa mía y de Kolt- Haría falta más planificación, pero la idea me gusta

Ahí lo tienes-dijo Houler

Bueno, ¿cuando lo realizaremos entonces? Ustedes tres deben de estar cansados-dijo Bun, preocupada

Yo me siento bien- replicó Kolt- ¿Por qué no vamos ahora mismo?

...Dános una semana- concluyó Houler- Nos servirá para entrenar y planificar

¿Entrenar?-preguntó Biar, riendo- ¿Desde cuando tú entrenas con alguien más?

Desde que Mocoso 1 ganó más experiencia- respondió, señalándome- Tú, ven conmigo

B-bueno, supongo que es reunión finalizada por hoy- dijo Bun- Ven conmigo Kolt, te enseñaré tu habitación

Buff, de acuerdo...-resopló Kolt

Por su parte, Houler me llevó al ascensor, lejos de los demás. Ya allí dentro, le pregunté.

¿Qué estás tramando?-

No te importa. Tú sígueme- respondió fríamente

¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber lo que hacen? También soy miembro del PRC-

Esto no tiene que ver con el PRC. Esto es entrenamiento-

Finalmente, llegamos al piso que pidió. Un oficial nos saludó cortésmente y pasamos dentro. Tras la puerta, había un domo de un tamaño considerablemente grande. Era todo de color blanco, y las paredes parecían ser acolchadas. Al fondo, habían otros oficiales entrenando entre ellos. Houler caminó tranquilamente hacia el otro lado y se quitó los zapatos. Me ordenó que deje mi Yaniao en el suelo.

¿Para qué?-pregunté- No pensarás...

Esa cosa te sirve mucho, Iru, pero, ¿qué hay si te la roban, eh? ¿no has pensado en ello? En caso de que eso pase, debes estar preparado. Lucha conmigo, sin armas-

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Luchar contra él, mano a mano? La última vez yo había usado la Yaniao, y aún así me hizo papilla. ¿Siquiera tenía yo oportunidad de ganarle? Aún no me sentía a gusto del todo trabajando con alguien arrogante como él. Y más importante...

¿Por qué te importa?- pregunté- Pensé que no querías trabajar conmigo

Porque aunque no quiera que sea así, la seguridad de mi grupo también es mi seguridad- Houler adoptó una pose de combate- Así que a luchar. Si no me dejas romperte un hueso, te compro un helado.

Tras pensarlo, entendí que no saldría de allí hasta luchar con ese tipo. Y que sería bueno ver cuánto había avanzado. Dejé la Yaniao en el suelo, y me dirigí contra Houler. Sabía perfectamente que él esquivaría esa embestida fácilmente, pero quería ver qué hacía después. Efectivamente, Houler la evadió con facilidad, y cogió mi pierna al hacerlo. Jaló de ella y me lanzó por el aire. Esperando esto, aterrizé sobre mis manos y me paré. Houler inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí. Iba a golpearme, pero yo di una voltereta y ahora yo estaba en control. Le di un golpe en el estómago, y este me pateó alejándome, y se paró. Antes de que me pisara, me arrastré por el suelo y cogí su pierna, tirándolo al suelo. Cogí su cabeza para evitar que se moviera, pero él no intentó moverse. Confundido por esto, me detuve, y Houler lo aprovechó para coger MI cabeza y estamparla contra el suelo. Esto terminó por dejarme fuera de combate. Se paró entonces y se volteó para irse.

Esperé una reprimenda o un comentario sarcástico por perder, pero lo único que Houler dijo fue:

Buen trabajo, lograste aguantar. Ven mañana también, mocoso-


	18. DileSafe

Lo que quedó de la semana lo dediqué principalmente a entrenar con Houler. Aunque entrenáramos tanto, sus movimientos eran siempre impredecibles. Era extraño, pues aún no nos llevábamos bien, y sin embargo, entrenábamos todo el tiempo. Como si fuera un hermano mayor Un fastidioso y arrogante hermano mayor.

También pasé un buen tiempo enseñándole a Kolt sobre el mundo exterior. Era como un niño pequeño cuando trataba de entender como se paga una hamburguesa o como se usa el autobus. Que se la pasara llamándome "Señor Makos" no ayudaba mucho. En verdad me sentía como un hermano mayor. Un no fastidioso y no arrogante hermano mayor. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

No vi mucho a Bun ni a Biar. Estaban muy ocupados planeando el ataque a la DileSafe Fabric como para salir. Debo decir que me sorprendió saber que Biar también estaba metido en planificación. Ahora que lo pienso, no debió de haberme sorprendido tanto: Después de todo, Biar había modificado la Bunzi en su propia cuenta.

Después de haber creído que no volvería a ver a Zhipp, tenerlo en el Centro fue una gran alegría. Cuando necesitásemos su ayuda, iría con nosotros, pero parece que él prefería quedarse en el piso de mascotas a dormir y jugar.

Después de que capturáramos Hiett, llegaron más correos con amenazas. Sin embargo, creo que Kurz sabía que enviarnos Generales como lo hizo con Pog y Tannes sería arriesgado, porque no volvimos a ver ninguno en el Centro. Starters intentaron atacar el Centro, pero los oficiales se encargaron de ellos.

Para el final de la semana, yo ya había llegado a un mayor nivel de combate por mi entrenamiento con Houler. Aún no conseguía derribarlo, pero estaba claro que aguantaba mucho más tiempo.

Biar y Bun nos llamaron, ya con los cinco reunidos, Bun leyó el documento con el plan entero.

La DileSafe Fabric se encuentra en un campo alejado de Missina. Las partes anteriores y posteriores están muy bien resguardadas, pero si una amenaza se presenta, todos los seguratas se dirigen a ese lugar. Enviaremos una furgoneta señuelo para confundirlos y que se concentren en ella. Pero nuestro verdadero objetivo será la parte trasera-

La Dile Safe Fabric está formada por los depósitos rodeando a una torre, donde se encuentran las oficinas-continuó Biar- Por tanto, los de la torre podrán ver la furgoneta tiempo antes de que siquiera se acerque. Makos, Kolt y Houler entonces se dirigirán camuflados por otra entrada. Entren antes de que se den cuenta del señuelo, o las cosas se pondrían bien feas.

En el depósito del centro se encuentra la fuente de energía que controla las puertas y las máquinas de defensa. Makos y Kolt se infiltrarán en este depósito y cortarán el suministro-dijo Bun- Houler se dirigirá al mismo tiempo a la torre, donde buscará a Wamp. Si pasa mucho tiempo o las cosas se ponen muy feas, tendrás que ir en retirada

No lo harán- respondió Houler- Si no está el ahí, al menos podremos sacarle información a la gente de ahí

O enviarnos una señal desde las computadoras en la torre- dijo Biar- Cuando lo hagas, yo y los oficiales saldremos pitando hacia allí y asaltaremos los depósitos. Con las puertas y mecanismos de defensa apagados, será pan comido

Y con esto, se supone que ya no podrán usar las armas de DileSafe...-comenté- Muy bien, parece un buen plan

¿Por qué el lobo va solo?- preguntó Kolt

Yo soy el mejor de aquí luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, que es lo más útil atrapando a esta clase de Generales-dijo Houler- Ustedes serían más de lanzar sus armas a lo loco y darse con golpes de suerte

Kolt parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se terminó callando.

El plan se llevará a cabo esta noche- concluyó Bun- ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

¡Perfecto!- dijo Bun, sonriendo- Ahora vayan a descansar, será una misión dura...

Tras eso, cada uno se fue por su lado. Excepto alguien, que se acercó a mí.

Señor Makos...-me dijo Kolt- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Ehhh..-dije, algo incómodo con lo educado que me hablaba- Claro, ¿qué sucede?

Bueno, como se lo digo...¿Usted cree que yo soy útil?-

Esa pregunta me sorprendió bastante. ¿Por qué me preguntaría algo como eso? ¿Acaso no se sentía seguro de sí mismo?

Cla-claro que eres útil, Kolt- respondí- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Ya no tengo mi Mazka. Y...yo dependo casi completamente de ella. Usted tiene su Yaniao y es ágil, el lobo sabe luchar, el señor Biar sabe usar armas, y la señorita Bun es inteligente. Yo sin la Mazka ya no tengo ningún talento-

¡Cla-claro que no!- respondí, tratando de animarlo- ¡Está claro que tú tienes un talento! Solo que aún necesitas descubrirlo. ¡Pero no eres un inútil!

¿Pero entonces cuando?- me volvió a preguntar- ¿Cuándo descubriré ese talento? ¿Y como sabe que tengo uno?

Todos tenemos un talento, Kolt. Piensalo. Tal vez yo no podría manejar el hielo si tuviera el mismo poder que tú. ¿No te has puesto a pensar eso?-

...Lo siento, señor Makos, pero aún no lo sé. Gracias, igual-dijo Kolt, y se alejó

Me sentí mal por no poder ayudarlo. Yo estaba seguro que él sí tenía un talento, pero el no lo pudo entender. Tal vez algún día lo descubriría...

Llegó la tarde. Houler, Kolt y yo subimos a un vehículo pequeño para ir llegando a DileSafe en la noche. La furgoneta señuelo ya había partido hace poco. estuvimos cerca de dos horas conduciendo para llegar hasta la fábrica. Houler se echó una siesta a mitad de camino, y por nuestra propia seguridad, Kolt y yo decidimos no despertarlo. Este otro, al ser su primera vez en un vehículo de ese tipo, tuvo una cantidad inconmensurable de mareos y casi vómitos durante todo el camino. Cuando faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar, el auto paró. Ir hasta allí con el auto nos haría resaltar más. Todo alrededor de la fábrica era campo no tan verde. Probablemente por los desechos de la fábrica. Ya habíamos preparado unos trajes de camuflaje para andar sin problemas por la zona.

No se les ocurra hacer un ruido- susurró Houler- Si lo hacen , no me arriesgaré para salvarnos

Desde la cámara dentro de la furgoneta, vimos que ya habían guardias acercándose a esta. Había uno con un teléfono, llamando a alguien. Muy probablemente a sus compañeros en la salida posterior.

El lugar era más grande de lo que había imaginado. La torre se elevaba en lo alto del cielo, y se perdía entre las nubes que cubrían la noche. Las fábricas que la rodeaban parecían una ciudad pequeña por su extensión, y todas parecían tener una función diferente. La entrada posterior estaba protegida por varios guardias armados. Sin embargo, vi como estos se subieron a vehículos pequeños y dieron rumbo hacia la otra entrada. El señuelo había funcionado.

No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo-mencionó Kolt- Será mejor que vayamos dentro

Dicho y hecho, nos acercamos sigilosamente hacia la reja. Con el poder que tenía, elevó del piso unas plataformas pequeñas para apoyarnos. Por mi lado, subí la reja escalando, acostumbrado a hacer acrobacias de este tipo, y Houler hizo lo mismo más lentamente.

Por dentro era un espacio bastante amplio. Los depósitos estaban repartidos en filas y siempre mirando hacia la torre. Por dentro no había guardias, pero sí unas especies de robot centinela. Eran de estatura mediana, con ruedas y una linterna. Pude ver además cañones en los costados. Sin embargo, solo podían mirar en una dirección, por lo que evitarlos no fue un problema muy duro. A través de un diagrama de Biar, hallamos la forma de evitar su rango de visión escondiéndonos.

El verdadero problema sería llegar hasta el suministro de energía. El lugar era muy grande, y si íbamos muy rápido llamaríamos la atención. Hay que sumarle a esto que no podíamos llegar muy tarde o si no nos descubrirían. Mientras nos ocultábamos de los centinelas, Houler pareció recibir una llamada.

Ya han descubierto el señuelo-anunció- Apresúrense

Por idea suya, subimos cuidadosamente al tejado de un depósito, pues los de la torre probablemente no sabían que había alguien DENTRO de la fábrica. Saltando uno después de otro, llegamos al siguiente tejado. Pero el ruido que hicimos al aterrizar sobre este activó el radar de uno de los centinelas al parecer. Empezó a vibrar y hacer un ruido estruendoso que casi me revienta los tímpanos. Arrojé la Yaniao y le dio en la linterna, botándolo.

¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Houler

Ya nada- mencionó Kolt- Hay que llegar al suministro

Ya deben de haber oído la alarma, así que hay que correr- dije

Así, nos encontramos saltando y escalando por los tejados de los depósitos. Dentro de estos, podía escuchar ruido de trabajo. Debían de estar produciendo armas y otros artefactos. Pronto empecé a oír más y más alarmas alrededor del fábrica. Y se estaban acercando. De acuerdo al mapa, el suministro de energía estaba casi al lado de la torre. A ese paso, llegaríamos allí en cinco a diez minutos.

Finalmente, los centinelas habían empezado a alcanzarnos. Uno levantó sus cañones, y disparó. Lo esquivé por muy poco, pues eran muy rápidos y parecían tener mucha potencia, incluso si nos cubríamos con chalecos. Antes de que pudiera disparar de nuevo, yo le lanzé la Yaniao. Kolt lanzó hielo a otro y le dio justo cuando iba a disparar, causando que este y otros cuatro a su lado explotaran. Los centinelas decidieron apuntarle más a Houler, aprovechando que este estaba desarmado, pero este esquivó los misiles con facilidad.

Parece que solo van en una dirección, así que no nos matarán si nos mantenemos en movimiento- dijo Kolt

¿Pero hasta cuando?- replicó Houler- No tenemos más tiempo que perder, hay que llegar al suministro

Houler tenía razón: El sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo estaba oscurecido. Y con la explosión de antes, era más probable que los seguratas se acercasen. Por suerte faltaba poco, pero estábamos cansados de tanto correr.

Finalmente, llegamos al pie de la torre, con los centinelas persiguiéndonos. Desde allí, se veía mucho más imponente. Kolt señaló un pequeño depósito al costado del lugar. Llevaba un símbolo de electricidad en el frente.

¿Esto no es...demasiado obvio?- comentó Kolt

¿Ves algún otro lugar donde pueda estar el suministro, niño?- dijo Houler- Aquí es donde nos separamos. Maravilloso.

No te emociones tanto- dije- Tienes más de 100 pisos que revisar

No soy tan estúpido como para ir uno por uno, Iru. Encárguense de la energía y luego llamen a Blast-

De acuerdo. Vamos Kolt, los centinelas estarán aquí pronto-anuncié, dirigiéndome hacia ese lugar

Sí, cierto- respondió Kolt. Tras esto, nos dirigimos a la planta de suministro.

HOULER

La puerta de la torre estaba cerrada, pero la rompí con facilidad. Según la lógica, el piso de Wamp debía de estar entre los últimos. Pero usar el ascensor hubiera sido muy imprudente. Presioné el botón, pero en vez de entrar, hize que fuera al último piso. Como precaución, retrocedí. No tuve que esperar más de 10 segundos para oír al ascensor cayendo hacia el sótano. Sabían que yo estaba ahí. Di un salto y me agarré del borde del ascensor. Escalar no era mi fuerte, pero era lo único que me serviría entonces. Estuve un buen rato haciéndolo, y a pesar de mi resistencia, me estaba cansando. Pasé viendo hasta 20 puertas de ascensor. Eso debió de tomarme unos 15 minutos. Abrí la puerta de esta, y me encontré de lleno con Un grupo de Starters recibiendo órdenes. Salté hacia ellos, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había tumbado a dos. Me encargué del resto rápidamente, pero antes de dejar inconsciente al último, lo cuestioné.

¿Dónde está Wamp?- pregunté firmemente

Ú...u...último piso...en la planta de suministro...no me mates-

¿Planta de suministro? Pero si eso supuestamente estaba en el primer piso. ¿Qué estaba balbuceando ese idiota?

¿Me estás queriendo decir que la planta de suministro se encuentra en el último piso y no en el primero?-

S-sí- respondió- Fue un cambio de última hora

Al momento siguiente, lo golpeé en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente. Bueno, las cosas acababan de ponerse bastante jodidas. Como probablemente lo estaban cierto par de mocosos...


	19. Wamp

MAKOS

Kolt regresó de revisar el ascensor, y me dijo que estaba completamente destruido. No habí manera de subir. Solo seguir destruyendo centinelas.

Dentro de aquella planta solo habían cajas. Había una nota en la pared diciendo que el suministro de energía se había cambiado a la torre a última hora. Simplemente genial. Hasta que hallasemos la forma de subir, estabamos atrapados allí, evitando que los centinelas nos agarren. Con un poco de práctica, podía derribar a dos con un solo lanzamiento de Yaniao, pero controlar la dirección de esta perfectamente era muy dificil. A Kolt le parecía ir mejor. Acertaba en todos los ataques que daba, y su puntería era increíble. No me cabe duda por qué lo eligieron para ser rey. Aún así, debo decir que se me da mejor que antes.

Ya no quedaban tantos centinelas. Solo unos quince (comparado a antes, eso era poco). Aún así, seguía siendo difícil esquivar el fuego cruzado, pues todos los misiles estaban causando mucho ruido, y no podíamos saber cuando llegarían los seguratas. Por pura suerte, ningún misil golpeó a la torre. Al cabo de un minuto, ya los habíamos derribado.

Señor Makos-dijo Kolt, aún preocupado- Creo que sé de una manera para subir

Bueno, ¿cuál es?-pregunté

Kolt se dirigió a la torre, y levantó columnas de hielo para subir. No eran muchas, pero sí las suficientes como para llegar uno o dos pisos arriba.

¿Cómo haces eso? Es...concreto-pregunté

Lo único que necesito es una pizca de humedad. Mi creatividad hace el resto-respondió- ¡Venga, hay que subir!

Siguiéndolo, usamos el hielo para subir más arriba en la torre. Vi que un poco más arriba había una ventana, así salté para agarrarme del borde y la abrí. Kolt se agarró de mí y lo subí también. Dentro, no parecía haber nadie. Pero tampoco había rastro de combate que me dijeran "Houler estuvo aquí". Parecía una típica oficina de la ciudad: Cubículos, escritorios y máquinas de café y agua. En la pared había un póster con Diles Wamp sonriendo que decía: "Tu trabajo es mi progreso".

Pensé que la frase era "Tu envidia es mi progreso"- dijo Kolt

No si tu cuenta bancaria tiene más de siete cifras- bromeé- Ahí te puedes permitir decir eso sin que te peguen

Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió- Pero, yo no tengo cuenta bancaria. ¿Debo quedarme con "Tu envidia es mi progreso" o...?

Mejor hablamos de esto luego- dije, viendo que no había entendido el chiste- Parece que en este piso empiezan las escaleras

Era extraño ¿No deberían empezar en el primer piso? De igual manera, subimos. El siguiente piso era casi idéntico al de abajo, y tampoco veía a nadie. Al ser de noche, ya no eran horas de trabajo, pero si nos habían informado que Wamp vivía en la torre.

Un rato después, se había hecho cansado subir tantas escaleras. Nisiquiera sabíamos como estaba Houler. Biar y los oficiales probablemente se estaban preguntando cual era la demora. Ya debíamos de estar en el piso 19 cuando oí algo arriba. Parecía estar arrastrándose. Subimos y nos encontramos a un grupo de Starters tirados en el suelo. ¿Qué hacían allí? Sabía que Wamp era muy probablemente un Starter pero, ¿por qué llevarían los uniformes allí? Solo uno parecía estar consciente, y era el que se intentaba arrastrar.

¿Quién te dejó así?- pregunté, tratando de ser severo

L...lobo...grande y feo...se fue arriba...-respondió

Suena como Houler- le dije a Kolt

Si el suministro está arriba, entonces tal vez ya lo va a...-Kolt no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en ese momento las luces del lugar y los de afuera se apagaron, dejándonos casi completamente a oscuras.

Supongo que eso responde la pregunta- dije- Hay que llamar a Biar

Cogí mi comunicador y esperé unos segundos. Empezó a sonar la voz de Biar.

¿Se puede saber que pasa? ¡Estoy acá esperando explotar cosas!- exclamó, claramente impaciente

Hubo unos contratiempos, pero ya pueden entrar. Nosotros tres nos encargamos de Wamp-

¿Entonces ya puedo explotar cosas?-

Emmm...sí-

¡Genial! Gente, alisten los cañones, vamos a...-corté la comunicación

Kolt y yo nos paresuramos a subir, y pronto sentí que mi comunicador vibraba. Esta vez era Houler.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

...No sé cómo lo harán, pero tienen que subir al último piso ahora mismo. Más les vale no tardar- dijo, y colgó

¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Kolt

Locuras- respondí

¿Que podía ser tan importante que no podíamos tardar nada? Necesitaba algo. algo que nos ayudara a llegar hasta allí de manera más rápida. Hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

¡Kolt!- el chico se volvió hacia mí- Y si la humedad es mayor, ¿entonces puedes hacer cosas más grandes aún?

Pues...obviamente, sí. ¿Qué planea?-

Con la poca luz que tenía, me acerqué hasta una máquina de agua y llené como cinco vasos. Seguidamente, los arrojé al suelo. **(Nota: DramaDreamyLoner no promueve el mal uso del agua. Makos sí, cúlpenlo a él).**

Me preguntaste sobre tus talentos ¿no?- dije- Demuéstrame tu precisión

Kolt me miró sorprendido. Probablemente nunca había pensado en eso. Sin embargo, no se distrajo, y se concentró en usar esa agua. Como un torrente, dirigió el agua hacia la puerta del ascensor, la cual había sido abierta forzadamente, e hizo un ascensor de hielo. Asombrado por la idea, me dirigí hacia el ascensor junto a Kolt. Con la presión que Kolt ejercía, el ascensor subió en menos de un minuto hasta que Kolt, por precaución, bajó la velocidad, para no estrellarse al llegar al último piso. En un momento, llegó a un tope, y ahora era mi turno de actuar. Saqué la Yaniao y con todas mis fuerzas traté de forzar la puerta. La Yaniao era muy resistente, así que finalmente se abrió un poco y pudimos pasar.

BIAR

Había esperado bastante rato para ese momento, así que estaba emocionado. Para nuestros oficiales, los seguratas no fueron ningún problema al estar permitidos de hace ruido. Esperé entrar y ver miles de Starters, esperándonos con las armas para que empieze una gran batalla. Pero no, solo un pequeño centinela perdido al que volé en menos de diez segundos. Aburrido.

De todas maneras, el trabajo era el trabajo. Mandé a los oficiales en varios grupos a registrar los depósitos y destruir todas las máquinas que produzcan las armas.

¿Esto no es ilegal?- preguntó uno, con cara asustada

No supe que responder, pero igual fueron a hacerlo. Bueno, era legal porque teníamos pruebas de que era parte de los Starters, pero por otro lado no teníamos una orden escrita. ¡Bah, que importaba! Entramos al primer depósito y nos encontramos a un pequeño grupo de Starters vigilando. Rápidamente los derribamos y los técnicos procedieron a desmantelar las máquinas. Yo hubiera preferido volarlas en pedazos pero Bunny no me dejó. Creo que ese día simplemente quería hacer algo emocionante. Las tropas siguieron avanzando hacia los distintos depósitos. Yo iba a seguirlos, pero entonces me quedé viendo la torre. Era majestuosa, asombrosa y con un diseño exquisito. Pedazo de arquitectura, la verdad. Mientras la miraba, me di cuenta de que algo brillaba en la punta. Habían luces prendidas. Qué extraño. Makos había dicho que la energía se había ido completamente...

MAKOS

Houler estaba parado en una pose de batalla, sujetándose el brazo derecho. A pesar de que el suministro había sido desactivado, la azotea con helipuerto seguía iluminada. Probablemente había un cable especial para la punta.

Bien, llegaron- dijo Houler, con una expresión de frustación en su rostro- A ver si me pueden ayudar con este imbécil

Del otro lado del lugar, estaba el que conocíamos como Diles Wamp, pero no como se veía en las fotos. Tenía una figura mucho más musculosa, su camisa estaba abierta, sus lentes rotos y su cara parecía deformada. Era como ver a Hulk fusionado con un hombre de negocios.

¡Ese no es Wamp! Se ve completamente distinto- exclamó Kolt, sorprendido

¡Niños ilusos!- respondió Wamp mientras flexionaba sus músculos- ¡Yo soy Diles Wamp, el fabricante de armas! Esto que ven es el experimento Starter para un mejor mundo. Si mostrara mi verdadero aspecto, ¿en verdad mis armas serían tan distribuidas?

Kolt y yo nos quedamos paralizados. Cuando llegamos, pensamos que luchar contra Wamp sería la última de nuestras preocupaciones, y ahora lo teníamos como el único obstáculo. ¿Y de qué experimentos hablaba? Costaba creer que era el verdadero Wamp, pero fuera de las notables diferencias, tenía bastantes similitudes con el falso.

¡Yo soy Diles Wamp, el general #6! El jefe dijo que ustedes vendrían y, ¿por qué no mostrarme en persona?-

Kolt produjo un pedazo de hielo y se lo lanzó, pero Wamp le dio un simple manazo y lo rompió. Yo hizo lo mismo lanzándole la Yaniao, pero él embistió contra ella, arrojándola al borde de la azotea.

Par de idiotas- escupió Houler- Los proyectiles no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribarlo, y su voluntad es muy fuerte para el arma divina. Hay que buscar algo mejor.

Mejor escucha al lobo, bola de pelos. No han tenido ninguna oportunidad desde el principio. ¡Mi concentración es tan grande que tu estúpido bumerang no puede hacerme daño!-rugió el cocodrilo

Corrí frenéticamente para alcanzar la Yaniao y evitar que caiga al vacío, pero Wamp iba tras mí, y me empujó hacia un lado. Por unos segundos, creí que me había atropellado un camión, pero había sido un simple empujón. Comparado a este tipo, Dunba Boon era un debilucho enclenque.

Kolt levantó una columna de hielo justo debajo de él, y esta lo levantó en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, Wamp ya había saltado desde lo alto y se había abalanzado sobre el chico. En ese tiempo, aproveché para arrastrarme y coger la Yaniao. Con mucho esfuerzo, me levanté, y le lanzé la Yaniao mientrasse abalanzaba sobre Kolt. Esto lo empujó un poco, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño. Al menos, se alejó de Kolt. Este tenía la nariz ensangrentada por el impacto,y respiraba muy fuerte, quedándose tendido en el suelo.

Houler aprovechó el momento en que lo empujé para acercarse por detrás, tomar su pierna y doblarla. Recuperando la compostura inmediatamente, Wamp le lanzó una patada a Houler en la cara que lo mandó hacia atrás.

Pobres idiotas- masculló Wamp, burlón- No importa que me ataquen por diferentes lados,nunca me agarrarán desprevenido

En cierto modo, tenía razón. Ninguno de nuestros ataques estaban teniendo mucho efecto. Miré a mis dos compañeros, quienes parecían estar pensando lo mismo.

Nos quedamos quietos, y Wamp se acercó lentamente hacia Kolt, que aún seguía tirado en el suelo. Agarró su rostro, y levantó al chico, sosteniéndolo como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Estaba a punto de usar la Yaniao, pero Houler me fulminó la mirada, advirtiéndome que no lo haga. Aunque no quisiera dejarlo, tenía razón. Atacar a Wamp directamente era un gran error.

Pero, tampoco podíamos quedarnos ahí. Kolt gritaba de dolor mientras #6 intentaba aplastar su cara. Pensé y me dije a mí mismo: Su concentración es absoluta. Si lo atacamos de el lado que sea, lo verá y bloqueará el ataque o no le afectará como con las armas divinas. Pero, ¿y si lo confundimos?

Houler pareció entender lo que yo pensaba, pues al verlo, este asintió con la cabeza y levantó tres dedos. Luegos dos. Luego uno. Y luego ninguno.

Ambos fuimos contra Wamp al mismo tiempo. No usé el bumerang, sino que fui con mi cuerpo entero como había aprendido de Houler. En el momento en el que estabamos cerca de él, Wamp pareció dudar, y luego se impulsó hacia adelante, soltando a Kolt. Sin embargo, su pequeña duda hizo que no pudiera escapar, y lo golpeamos justo en el tórax. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Houler y yo nos habíamos ido un poco más adelante de él, y pensó que lo que queríamos era embestirlo directamente, esquivándonos.

Habiendo perdido su concentración con ese golpe (que lo afectó más de lo que pensé), saqué la Yaniao y lo golpeé con esta. Wamp cayó hacia adelante, quedando arrodillado.

Sin decir una palabra, Houler fue hacia Wamp y yo hacia Kolt. Lo revisé, para ver si estaba bien.

¿Me oyes, Kolt?- dije

S.. señor Makos...-susurró

Ok, perfecto. No hables más. No tienes nada roto-dije, tranquilizandolo. Enseguida, volteé hacia Houler-¿Cómo vas?

Houler estaba forcejeando con Wamp fuertemente, intentando tenerlo a raya, con algo de resultado. Yo fui y lo ayudé a sujetarlo, cogiendo sus brazos. Houler sacó unas esposas de su bolsillo, y cuando se las iba a poner, Wamp liberó toda su fuerza. Dio un grito fuertísimo, y extendió sus brazos y piernas con fuerza, obligándonos a soltarle. Justo después de eso, nos agarró de los brazos, y ni yo ni Houler nos pudimos zafar. Nos empezó a estrujar estos, y no me rompió ni un hueso por puro milagro.

Me he hartado de sus juegos, mocosos- rugió- Mi concentración ha vuelto, y ahora están perdid...

Wamp no pudo terminar la frase, porque sintió una punzada en su pie y se quejó. Inmediatamente nos soltó y caímos al suelo. Wamp empezó a tambalear, y no sé si era una ilusión, pero se le veía más débil. Sus músculos se empezaban a hacer más pequeños, y todo su cuerpo en general parecía estar volviéndose más y más débil. Al final, terminó siendo idéntico al Wamp de la foto. Vi que es lo que lo había causado, y resultó que era un pequeño, diminuto pedazo de hielo en su pie. No lo había visto antes, pero justo ahí había un pequeño punto. Como el de una inyección. El hielo estaba clavado justo ahí.

¡Kolt!- grité, para ver al chico atrás. Pero este seguía igual como lo dejé. ¿Acaso había visto y dado a ese hielo antes?

Houler hizo sonar sus nudillos y se dirigió hacia Wamp, que ahora estaba mirándonos nerviosamente, asustado y confundido.

Bueno, parece que para que exista un Hulk, tiene que haber un Bruce Banner ¿no crees, Diles?-comentó-¿Dónde está tu concentración absoluta ahora?

Yo...yo-yo-yo...-gimió Wamp- No pueden deten-n-nerme

Diles Wamp #6. No puedo creer que hayas hecho tan pésimo trabajo reteniéndolos. No solo dejaste que cortaran el suministro, sino que dejaste suficiente tiempo para que destruyeran toda la fábrica. Parece que eras muy débil para esta vida, Diles...-

¿¡Quién ha dicho eso?!- dijo Houler- ¿Acaso es..?

No podía ser él. Pero los cuatro podíamos oír la voz de Kurz, en algún lugar ahí.

¿¡Destruir toda la fábrica?!-chilló Wamp, aterrado

Pero tenía razón. Después de todo, yo le había dado la señal a Biar. A ese punto, ya debían de haber destruido gran parte de los depósitos. Habíamos cumplido la misión. Wamp fue corriendo hacia el borde de la azotea, para ver si era cierto.

¡Dios mío! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posi...!-

No terminó la frase. Tal vez fue su poca concentración. Tal vez fue obra de Kurz. Tal vez fue simple casualidad, pero en ese momento, Wamp resbaló. Grité su nombre, al ver el destino que le esperaba al #6, pero no sirvió de nada.

Houler, Kolt y yo presenciamos como Wamp cayó del borde de la azotea hacia el suelo. Hacia su muerte.


	20. Mila

MAKOS

El director ejecutivo de la DileSafe Fabric, Diles Wamp, fue encontrado muerto en su propia fábrica. Se cree que la causa de su muerte fue una gran caída desde lo alto de la torre DileSafe, la cual terminó en el techo de uno de los depósitos. Se desconoce que fue lo que causó la caída. Ahora tenemos un contacto con...-

En ese momento, Houler apagó la televisión, callando a la reportera del noticiero instantáneamente. Estábamos Bun, Biar, Kolt, él y yo en la sala del PRC, la tarde del día siguiente de una misión "cumplida".

Obviamente no hay ninguna palabra sobre los documentos de Starters que Wamp tenía-dijo el lobo, con la cabeza gacha

¿Por qué?-preguntó Kolt, con el tono de voz de un elefante debido a su nariz destruida-¿No calmaría a la gente que un general Starter esté...muerto?

La DileSafe Fabric es una compañía muy grande. Seguramente lo censuraron. No podemos evitar que los medios se...bueno...expresen-respondió Bun, algo incómoda por la noticia

¿Por qué lo hizo?- dije. No había hablado durante todo ese tiempo- ¿Por qué mataría Kurz a uno de sus Generales?

Pues también dejó a Hiett a su suerte solo para detenernos-explicó Kolt- Esa gente no tiene escrútuños

Escrúpulos-le corrigió Bun

Eso-

Houler se paró, pensó un momento, y luego me empezó a mirar. No era una mirada de disgusto como antes, simplemente de extrañeza.

¿Qué pasó allí arriba?-preguntó

¿Eh? No sé de que hablas...-

Antes de que Wamp se cayera. Gristaste su nombre, ¿por qué? ¿Querías evitar que se cayera?-

Hasta entonces, no había pensado en eso. Pero era cierto. ¿Había intentado detener su caída? ¿Por qué me había preocupado por un Starter? ¿Era mi propia moral?

Houler, ¿qué tratas de decir?-dijo Bun dulce, pero preocupadamente- ¿Crees que Makos sea un Starter?

Biar se paró sobresaltado, poniéndose delante de mí en tono defensivo.

¡Hey, espera, espera! No hay manera en que Makos sea un Starter. Digo, ¡ya eliminamos a cinco con él!-exclamó

¡El señor Blast tiene razón!- añadió Kolt, poniéndose al lado del oso- ¡El señor Makos no es ningún asesino!

Houler me siguió mirando, sin hacer nada. Imposible saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Yo también lo miraba, diciéndole con la mirada que dejara de desconfiar en mí. Finalmente, se relajó y volvió a su asiento.

Si dejo esto como está, es porque tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar-anunció

¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Biar

¿Qué tal sobre como Diles Wamp tuvo una transformación total de apariencia?-respondió Houler- Los Starters se están volviendo demasiado poderosos, y aún no sabemos que va a hacer Kurz con la Mazka de Kolt

¿Quién sabe? Quizás los Starters están trabajando en un virus que los hace gigantes- dijo Biar, ya un tanto más relajado

Bun inmediatamente sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir.

Veré si hay alguna farmaceútica que pueda estar involucrada- anunció de manera entusiasta- Les avisaré si encuentro algo

Perfecto-dijo Houler- Supongo que es descanso hasta entonces. Hagan lo que quieran

A pesar de eso, yo seguía teniendo varias interrogantes en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Kurz no había hecho nada todavía? Después de todo, habíamos destruido todo el depósito de armas en DileSafe, y todo lo que hizo fue manipular la mente de Wamp para matarlo. ¿Y cómo haríamos para recuperar la Mazka y hallar el resto de armas divinas? Me dirigí a mi cuarto después de eso, aún agitado con la repentina acusación de Houler. Me eché a dormir para así despejar mi mente, cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato.

BIAR

En menos de cinco segundos, ya había marcado el número de Makos. No, en serio, fueron literalmente menos de cinco segundos. Era algo que no podía esperar.

Tardó un tanto en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se le oía algo somnoliento.

Biar...¿qué hora es?- preguntó

Emm...deben de ser medianoche o algo así- respondí, con seguridad

¿¡Entonces por qué me llamas?! Estaba durmiendo-exclamó fuertemente

Sí, sí, perdón por eso- me disculpé- Pero amigo, TIENES que venir ahora mismo a Missina Central. ¿Conoces ese hotel cerca de la zona comercial?

¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó, un poco más calmado

Ve al night club. Lo más rápido que puedas,amigo. En serio, no te arrepentirás-

Más vale no sea una broma...Muy bien, ya iré-dijo, y cortó la comunicación

Me volteé. Ese hotel tenía una zona libre que funcionaba como bar y nightclub. Había muchas luces, bebidas, salones...todas esas cosas. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era la linda chica a mi derecha.

Mi...amigo dice que ya v-v-viene- le dije, nervioso

Perfecto- sonrió, y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento- Ahora mi amiga también tendrá su pareja

Era una pantera. Llevaba delineador y era de un pelaje púrpura. Debía de tener la edad de Makos o por ahí, y era increíblemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro que remarcaba su figura y era relativamente alta. Aún así, debo decir que era muy plana y los labios estaban decentes y...¿Por qué estoy hablando de esa manera?

Y bueno...jeje-dije, mientras me agarraba el cuello nerviosamente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pantera dio otra sonrisa, y tras darl un sorbo a su bebida, lo dijo: Mila.

¿M-Mila? Oh, si, ehh, gran nombre...Una prima mía se llama así...Jajaja-comenté, riendo un poco. Mila se rió un poco también.

Eres divertido. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella

En ese momento entré en crisis. ¿Debía decirle que me llamaba Biar? No, ese nombrr era simplón. Le daría asco. Tal vez algo como Lucied u otro nombre pijo. Aunque, tal vez así pensaba que yo era un pedante. Y no tengo cara de Lucied, ¿o sí?

B-Biar. Biar Blast. Soy ehhh, ummm...arquitecto. Sí-

Ohhhh, no pensé que serías arquitecto-

Bueno, sí...Jejejeje, no parezco el tipo...Y, ¿por qué no viniste con tu..ejem...amiga?-pregunté, bebiendo un poco

Mila hizo una cara de frustación, como recordando el motivo.

Se demoró en arreglarse-dijo- Quedamos en reunirnos acá, pero luego me mensajeó y me dijo que no encontraba el vestido y no se que cosa del...Así es ella

B-Bueno, sí, jajaja. La verdad es que mi amigo tambien es así medio despistado-

Entonces se llevarán de maravilla-se rió, dándole otro trago a su bebida

¿Dónde estaba Makos? Sí, estaba progresando con ella y todo, pero necesitaba a Makos aquí. En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción. Mila revisó su bolso cuando la canción empezó a sonar, y sacó un teléfono. Se puso a hablar por algo de 30 segundos, y luego colgó.

Era mi amiga-sonrió

Oh, e-entonces, ¿llegó?-

Sí, pero dice que está en el estacionamiento, y quiere que vaya a buscarla ahí- respondió, colocándose el bolso al hombro- ¿Tu amigo no tarda en llegar? No creo que mi amiga quiera quedarse sola

¡Sí, sí, claro! No debe de tardar...-dije, recordando que con los vehículos que el Centro nos daba, lo de Makos no tardaría más de cinco minutos

Bueno, hay que bajar entonces-dijo, y se levantó. Yo hice lo mismo, y Mila me agarró del brazo. Ya no pude evitar quedarme como un tomate.

MAKOS

Llegué más rápido de lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué Biar me había llamado tan tarde? ¿Y por qué le estaba haciendo caso? Probablemente era algo sin importancia, ya que había sonado algo ebrio en el teléfono, pero no podía evitar sentir que iba a ser algo importante.

Bajé del vehículo y me estacioné al otro lado de la calle, pues pensé que el estacionamiento estaría algo abarrotado. El hotel era enorme: era un edificio negro con luces de neón, y una entrada larga con alfombra. El lobby era enorme, con cuatro ascensores y un vestíbulo que triplicaba el tamaño de mi antigua casa. A la derecha había una puerta transparente que rezaba: "Night Club: 20$ la hora". Bueno, definitivamente no tenía ese dinero. ¿Realmente era tan importante que entrase? Volví a revisar mi teléfono para llamar a Biar, y vi que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Este último solo decía: "Estacionamiento. Ven ya".

Mucho mejor. Salí de ese gigantesco vestíbulo y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. Al parecer, el guardia había dejado un letrero de "No estoy". Me pregunto como mantiene su trabajo. De todas maneras, me introduje en el estacionamiento con relativa facilidad.

Era realmente como cualquier otro estacionamiento. Paredes de concreto, carros reaprtidos en secciones, y luces en el techo, eso sí, el lugar era enorme. Buscar a Biar allí iba a ser un martirio. Vi mi teléfono y vi que tenía otra llamada perdida. En ese preciso instante, y antes de que pudiera ver si era Biar o alguien más, oí algo. Parecía la voz de alguien siendo torturado, fácilmente podría haber sido una mujer. Estaba gritando, y lo peor era que no sabía de donde venía.

Biar, ¿en qué me has metido?-pregunté al aire, sin esperar una respuesta.

Traté de ver de donde venía ese grito, pero el lugar era tan grande que el eco me confundía. Me empezé a poner tenso. ¿Tendría Biar algo que ver en eso? Fuese lo que fuese, era muy tarde para irme.

A-a-ayuda...-

¿¡Quién dijo eso?!- exclamé, alterado. Vi a mi alrededor, pero no encontré a nadie.

Ay-u...da...me-seguía oyendo, sin saber de donde provenía esa voz. Era de una mujer. Tenía una voz algo grave, pero definitivamente asustada.

¿Dónde estás? ¡Iré a ayudarte!-exclamé

Detenle...por favor...-siguió diciendo. Tras eso, escuché un "toc toc". Volteé para ver de donde venía eso, y vi a mi derecha, al lado de la otra sección de autos, una puerta con el símbolo de escape. ¿Cómo no la había notado antes?

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta, para buscar a quien había hecho ese sonido. Al cruzar la puerta, solo pude ver una sombra arrastrando otra hacia arriba de las escaleras. La seguí, pero quien fuese que estuviese ahí era bastante rápido. Me di cuenta que pronto me cansaría. Pero en ese momento, oí el sonido de una puerta abriéndose justo en el piso siguiente. Apresuré el paso, para encontrarme con un cuarto de personal. la puerta estaba completamente abierta, lejos de lo que uno pudiese esperar. Entré en el cuarto.

Era un cuarto bastante amplio. Estaba relativamente sucio, con manchas de aceite y mesas viejas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los empleados. Todos estaban atados de manos a pies, aparentemente dormidos, y puestos en fila en el suelo.

Avancé lentamente hacia ellos, ¿Starters? ¿Tan pronto? Me había sorprendido la actitud de Kurz al matar a Wamp así pero, ¿en un solo día había planeado algo así? ¿Acaso Biar me había llamado por eso? ¿O...?

Ma...Makos...ayuda...-

¿Biar?-dije, extrañado

Miré más atentamente, y vi a mi compañero en el suelo. A su lado estaba...¡¿Zhipp?!

Mis dos amigos estaban en el suelo, visiblemente heridos. Zhipp tenía un gesto de dolor y pena, y estaba postrado en el suelo. De su pata derecha, emanaba una hilera de sangre. Biar, por su lado, llevaba la camisa desgarrada, y una cicatriz enorme en la espalda. La pistola de Bunzi que, desde el incidente de Pog y Tannes, había decidido llevar siempre consigo no estaba.

Bien, parece que tenemos un nuevo amigo, ¿no es así?-

De entre las sombras, vi salir a alguien. Y tenía la misma voz de la chica que escuché antes.

BIAR

Ya no llevaba ese vestido. No sé en que momento lo hizo, pero cuando me llevó allí, se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba un polo sin mangas color verde, que dejaba ver su espalda. Tenía además un pantalón de entrenamiento color caqui militar. El espacio en el polo dejaba ver un enorme tatuaje en su espalda: #4.

Bueno, no sé para que quería Kurz que destrozemos ese cuarto, pero sea como sea, está hecho-dijo Mila, mientras jugaba con algo en su mano. No podía ver qué era.- Tú debes ser Makos, ¿eh?

¿Pero...qué es esto?-exclamó mi compañero, tenso al ver todo el lugar así- ¿Quién eres tú?

No soy Wamp, mocoso idiota-musitó Mila, "abriendo" el objeto con el que estaba jugando antes. Era un...¿báculo? Debía medir algo de metro y medio, y llevaba grabados por todas partes. Las puntas eran de color púrpura, mientras el largo se alternaba entre colores verde y un púrpura más oscuro.-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para decirte mi nombre?

Mi...Mila-susurré, mirando a Makos. No necesariamente mi movimiento más inteligente. Mila se dirigió hacia mí, y me pisó fuertemente con la punta de su zapato.

¡Déjalo!- exclamó Makos, recobrando los sentidos-...No sabes con quiénes te estás metiendo

No, Iru-respondió Mila, decisivamente- TÚ no sabes con quiénes te estás metiendo. Ahora, si me podrías entregar tu arma divina dejaré que tú y bebé llorón se vayan tranquilamente. Si no...

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Alguna especie de femme fatale? Pues si había logrado engañarme así, no podía decir mucho. Makos sacó su Yaniao de su cinturón, y aprovechando que Mila estaba hablando, embistió hacia ella y le dio con la Yaniao en plena cara. ¿O...no?

¿Pero...qué rayos?-dijo. Mila había puesto su báculo para bloquear el ataque, pero, nunca se tocaron. ¿Alguna vez trataste de juntar dos imanes? Era básicamente lo mismo. No sé que pasaba por su mente, pero Makos no podía acercar la Yaniao un centímetro más hacia esa chica. Como si hubiera una fuerza que los impidiera tocarse...Espera, ¿¡acaso podía ser...?!

Vobine...-dijo Mila, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Encárgate

Segundos después, Makos estaba en el suelo, y Mila se había dirigido hacia mí y me dio de lleno con su báculo en la cara.


	21. Panther

MAKOS

Me desperté recordando...poco. Solo podía recordar vagamente como esa chica pantera había bloqueado la Yaniao, y como alguien detrás mío me había golpeado en la cabeza.

El lugar era oscuro, y parecía algo similar a un sótano abandonado. No podía ver mis pies. Entonces, me acordé de Biar y Zhipp.

Hey...Biar...¿estás ahí?-susurré, pensando que nos podrían estar escuchando o

Mmmhhhh-oí. ¿Sería Biar? Traté de acercarme, pero me di cuenta de que estaba atado de manos, por lo que tuve que arrastrarme lentamente hacia donde había escuchado ese sonido

Biar...despierta-musité, suponiendo que estaba hablando con Biar allí

Nooo...no quiero ir...todos me...-dijo aquel bulto. Reconocí la voz de Biar inmediatamente.

¡Biar!- susurré fuertemente, haciendo que se despierte completamente

¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?-exclamó, levantándose. Recordando cierto incidente pasado, puse mi dedo en mi boca indicándole que no hiciese ruido

¿D-dónde estamos?- dijo, más bajo

No lo sé- respondí- Pero sí sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esto, ¿no?

¿Y-yo?...Oh sí, ya recuerdo. Estaba en el hotel de la zona comercial, llega esta chica Mila, yo te llamo, me lleva al estacionamiento y...Oh oh-dijo, recordando claramente

¿Entonces me quieres decir que estamos aquí porque...?-

O-oye, ¿que querías que hiciera? Era linda, no le iba a decir simplemente que no me iba con ella-se excusó

¿¡Entonces estamos acá porque eres un calenturiento?!- le regañé

¡No es tanto así!-dijo, gritando levemente- Yo..pues...¿Qué fue eso?

Mientras hablábamos, oí un quejido. Como el de una bestia. ¿Zhipp?

Zhipp-proclamé, y me volteé- El pobre debe estar aquí también. Ayúdame a buscarlo. Si no está herido, nos podría ayudar

Una luz vino del otro lado del "sótano". Como la de una puerta abriéndose. Pero la "puerta" estaba bastante alta". Con la iluminación, vi que era una especie de fosa de concreto. y quienes aparecieron arriba eran...

¿¡Kurz?!- exclamé, sorprendido

El alto Aylnd púrpura no dijo nada. Simplemente me miró con una sonrisa burlona y le hizo una seña a su acompañante, la chica pantera...

Veo que ya están despiertos- dijo, en un tono sarcásticamente dulce- ¿Cómo han amanecido?

¿¡Mila?!-exclamó Biar

No puedo creer que pensaste que era mi verdadero nombre- dijo. Creo que entiendo un poco como enamoró a Biar. Era bonita, de pelaje púrpura y el pelo amarrado en una coleta, mal hecha a propósito. Parecía una veterana de guerra con su apariencia, pero a diferencia de Houler, ella parecía directamente salida del campo de combate.

Entonces...¿tú también eres una? ¿Una general?-pregunté, desafiante

Tenemos a un cerebrito acá-continuó la pantera- No es como si eso importe ahora. No tienen manera de salir.

Impulsivamente, me agarré el cinturón, pero por más que buscaba con el tacto, no encontraba mi Yaniao. No, por supuesto que nos habían quitado las armas.

¿Dónde están?- volví a preguntar- Las armas divinas

No en un lugar donde las puedan sacar, eso tenlo por seguro- respondió- Bueno, los necesito vivos para las pruebas de las armas, así que tengan

Panther se agachó, y del piso cogió un trozo de filete quemado, el cual lanzó a nuestra fosa.

¿Acaso te parecemos unos bichos?-exclamé, al ver nuestra comida

Dios, que quejones que son-respondió, dándose la vuelta- Como sea, ya tratamos a su bestia, así que si con eso están felices, los veré esta noche, inútiles

¿¡I-Inútiles?!- exclamó Biar, medio indignado y medio sorprendido- ¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial!

Panther solo hizo adiós con la mano y salió por la puerta, dejándola abierta. Resignado, me puse a pensar. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Alguna especie de base secreta Starter? ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ahí? Volteé a mirar a Zhipp, recordando lo extraño que era su presencia allí. Era el mismo, con el mismo pelaje anaranjado, la espalda inmensa y los colmillos afilados. Pero su pata derecha estaba vendada, y aún podía ver la herida a través de la tela.

Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Biar, al voltear

Ni idea-respondí- No creo que podamos escalar hacia afuera. Y aún si lo hiciéramos, sería difícil escapar. Revisar mejor a Zhipp, por ahora

Nos acercamos, y vi que el pecho de Zhipp se inflaba y se desinflaba. Estaba respirando, gracias al cielo. Biar, al ver esto, se relajó, y fue a por el trozo de filete quemado.

¿En verdad te lo vas a comer, Biar?-

¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre, una chica linda me ha rechazado y no hay nada más que comer!-

Deja eso. Hay que buscar alguna forma de salir. Además, hay cosas sobre esa chica que no me gustan nada-respondí, tajante

¿Sobre la pantera? ¿Qué tiene?-preguntó el oso, dejando de lado la carne

¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando intenté atacarla con la Yaniao? Fue como si ese báculo la hubiera detenido-expliqué

Oh, es verdad- dijo, acercándose hacia donde yo estaba- Parecía que te habías detenido por alguna fuerza ¿Crees que sea un...?

¿Un arma divina?-lo interrumpí- No lo sé. Pero es muy probable

Sí...-dijo el oso, sujetándose la espalda. Me había olvidado completamente de su cicatriz. Pasado un momento, se paró y dijo- ¿Y si esa es la diferencia entre arma divina y espectral? Que tienen fuerzas similares y por eso se repelen. Tal vez incluso dan habilidades distintas

Sí...tiene sentido-respondí. Pensándolo bien, tendría mucho sentido. Hiett había dicho que la Mazka de Kolt potenciaba sus poderes, en vez de romper a otros como la Yaniao o la Bunzi. ¿Sería igual con esa chica? Me sorprendía el como Biar podía ser tan listo a veces.

Muy bien, entonces los Starters tienen 4 armas y nosotros 0...excelente-concluí, desanimado- Tenemos que hallar la manera de recuperarlas.

Bueno, mientras sigamos aquí no podemos hacer mucho, ¿o sí?-respondió Biar, decaído también

Suspiré. Tenía razón. Sería difícil salir de ese hoyo. Ya de por sí, salir de la fosa y hacia afuera sin ser advertido sería complicado. Y si lo logramos, ¿entonces qué? Además, los tres estábamos heridos. Me recosté sobre el suelo, tratando de dormir.

¿Vas a dormir?-me preguntó Biar

Sí. Por ahora, hay que retomar fuerzas. Luego, sabremos qué hacer, ¿verdad?-

Supongo que sí...-

No dijimos nada más y me recosté sobre el suelo completamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Biar, sentado. Miraba a la pared, y probablemente pensaba que yo ya estaba dormido. ¿Le sucedía algo? No parecía estar mirando un punto fijo: simplemente observaba. ¿Estaba recordando algo? ¿Estaba pensando en como escapar?

Era incluso triste, observarlo así. Se lo veía algo solo ahora que yo estaba tratando de dormir. ¿Sería así siempre que estaba solo? Finalmente, se paró, y se acercó a Zhipp, volviéndose a sentar a su lado. Empezó a observarlo.

¿Tú no debes de saber nada de lo que pasa, verdad?- preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. Zhipp continuó con su sueño- Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé ya.

Estoy de vuelta al hoyo, ¿no?- continuó mi compañero- Al hoyo de los perdedores. De los rechazados. Bueno, al menos esta vez los tengo a ustedes dos pero...se siente mal

¿De qué estaba hablando? Fuese lo que fuese, de solo escuchar su voz parecía que estaba a punto de gimotear.

¿Así que Mila, eh?-terminó diciendo- Menudo imbécil que fui. Nadie es bueno en este podrido mundo, no importa que tan bonito sea su maquillaje. ¿No es así, Zhipp?

Sin inmutarse, Zhipp siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Por la mejilla de mi compañero vi caer una lágrima solitaria, y poco después se recostó a dormir al lado de Zhipp.

Quería levantarme y preguntarle qué había sido todo eso. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero...algo me detuvo. Algo me decía que era mejor dejarlo así por ahora. En lo que pensaba tanto, ya me había empezado a entrar sueño. En lo que no me di cuenta, me quedé dormido.

HOULER

¿Alguna noticia?- me preguntó Bun, al verme entrar al despacho de Miga. Se la veía atareada

Nada-respondí- Esos dos inútiles no aparecen por ningún lado y nada en el piso parece haber quedado

La noche anterior, el cuarto piso, el cual el Centro usa en parte como una morgue, había ardido en llamas. Hubo varios heridos, y la morgue fue reducida a cenizas.

Afortunadamente, nadie murió y el Centro entero no se quemó, pero tanto Bun como yo sabíamos que no había sido un accidente. No por nada esa misma noche, Iru y Blast se fueron para no regresar. El cuerpo de Burno Miga, en la morgue, fue calcinado, al igual que el de Pog.

No entiendo como pueden haber desaparecido-remarcó mi novia- No puede haber sido una coincidencia...¿Crees que los hayan capturado?

¿Capturarlos? Con su torpeza, es probable-dije, con la mirada perdida-Y si ellos no están, sus armas tampoco. Fantástico

Bun se levantó, dejando sus papeles de lado.

¿Y si el incendio era para no poder comunicarnos con ellos? Digo, para tenernos ocupados-

Entonces tu teoría de que los han capturado sería cierta-asentí, apoyándome en el escritorio

Bueno, entonces habrá que buscarlos-concluyó- O si no, estaremos perdidos

No podía decir que accedía. Iru había mejorado peleando, pero me seguía pareciendo un mocoso jugando a ser superhéroe. Y Blast no era más que un niño llorón. Mi prioridad eran las armas divinas.

En ese momento, me detuve a pensar en Bun. Si ese par habían sido capturados, probablemente morirían al cabo de unos días. ¿Qué había de mí? Nos estábamos poniendo más y más en riesgo. En la batalla contra Wamp pude no haber regresado. Bun se dio cuenta de que algo me preocupaba.

¿Sucede algo?-preguntó

Nada-respondí. Bun se sonrió.

No me puedes ocultar nada, Houler-dijo, cruzándose de brazos con esa sonrisita burlona

...Quería saber si...podíamos mover la fecha-dije

¿La fecha? ¿De qué?-

La fecha de...nuestro...-traté de disimular mi nerviosismo, pero me era imposible. Sin que yo diga nada, Bun captó el mensaje.

¿De la boda?-sugirió. Me sonrojé-¿Por qué?

Quería saber si...podía ser este año. Lo más pronto posible-

Bun abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pocas veces la había visto genuinamente sorprendida, y ese momento era uno de esos. Su rostro luego pasó a uno más melancólico.

Houler...¿tienes miedo? ¿De que algo pase?-

Claro que no. Soy Houler, por Dios, no tengo miedo a nada-

Me tienes miedo a mí- remarcó, acercándose- Lo sé, amor. Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que pasó.

Porque fue mi culpa. Carrit murió por mi culpa-

No, no lo hizo- Bun continuó acercándose- Debes dejar de creer que tienes que protegerme

No dije nada. Tenía razón, y lo sabía. Simplemente no quería admitirlo. Bun finalmente llegó a mi lado, y me cogió el mentón.

Veré si puedo cambiar la fecha. Solo...no te preocupes tanto, ¿sí?-

Lenta, muy lentamente, cercó sus labios hacia los míos. Me entraron bastantes nervios, a pesar de que ya habíamos estado en ese plan varias veces antes. Pero, antes de que nuestros labios se terminaran de rozar, alguien tocó la puerta.

Bun dio un brinco del susto, y sin decir nada, fue a la puerta. Era uno de los tantos oficiales del Centro. Se le veía exhausto.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, algo tosco

El...agente Kolt...se ha ido-anunció, transpirando

¿¡Qué?!- exclamó Bun, haciéndolo pasar- ¿Cuándo?

Dijo que iba a buscar al agente Makos, y se fue corriendo...no pude alcanzarlo...-

Ya estaba bueno con dos idiotas desaparecidos-me quejé, furioso- Ahora son tres

Me puse mi vicera verde y me dirigí hacia la puerta, con paso decidido. El oficial me siguió, nervioso.

¡Houler!- dijo Bun, deteniéndome- ¿No pensarás ir tras él? ¿O sí?

El chico hielo es pésimo ubicándose. No tengo otra opción-

Supongo que no...-respondió

Oye, tú-dije, señalando al oficial- Ve a tu descanso, yo me encargo

El oficial asintió y salió del despacho, yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, pero Bun me volvió a detener.

Recuerda que aún me debes ese beso- dijo, y me guiñó un ojo- Me lo das al regresar, ¿sí?

Jeje...por supuesto, Bun-respondí con una sonrisa, y salí del despacho


	22. Guik

KOLT

No sé en qué habría estado pensando en ese momento. Estaba desesperado por encontrar al señor Makos y al señor Biar. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir, y seguía corriendo y corriendo, buscando sin saber donde buscar.

Tal vez no están en Missina-dije, y me dirigí hacia la ciudad que el señor Makos me había enseñado. Según él, por esa zona había un puerto. Esa era mi única forma de buscarlos fuera de Missina.

Terminé exhausto cuando llegué al puerto, observando mi alrededor. Había gente por todos lados, charlando y vendiendo sus productos. Al ser un puerto, había la mayor cantidad de botes que había visto en mi vida, de varios colores y con gente dentro de estos haciendo tareas. A pesar de que los botes Aylnd son, en mi opinión, de mucha mejor calidad, debía admitir que era alucinante.

Sin embargo, yo no tenía tiempo para botes y viajes largos. Tomé carrera, y corrí hacia el mar. Oí gente que gritaba, maldecía y se asustaba, pero no sé por qué.

El momento en el que mis pies rozaron el agua, me dio a mí mismo un fuerte impulso. Era la segunda vez que usaba el hielo en el mar, y por suerte lo controlé mejor que la última vez. El mar era tan extenso que era muy difícil controlarlo, y la sal impedía que me pudiese concentrar.

Aún así, el segundo impulso no me dio problemas, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya iba a gran velocidad. Tal vez a demasiada velocidad. Estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo.

Frené. No iba a encontrarlos simplemente corriendo. Tratando de orientarme, ubiqué el primer lugar que recordaba: Aylnd.

¿Me reconocerían? Por supuesto, después de todo, casi había sido el futuro rey. Era lo que el señor Makos llamaba "celebridad". O algo así. Seguro que no tendría problemas entrando.

Lo bueno de los impulsos que recibía con el hielo era que podía dar largas distancias en poco tiempo. Me daba un impulso grande, y en el momento en que mis pies volvían a tocar el agua, dejaba que el hielo me diera otro impulso. Podía doler un poco los pies, pero no tenía problemas con el hielo.

Recordé con algo de claridad el recorrido que di con el señor Makos al llegar a Missina, y, aunque me perdí un poco, pude ver Aylnd a la lejanía. A la altura a la que estaba, pronto vendría alguien del Consejo a inspeccionar. Pero...no lo hicieron. Llegué a la isla del trueno y no vi a nadie revisando quien era.

Era tal como la última vez que había ido a la isla del trueno. Árboles muertos por las prácticas de electricidad, y algunos otros con manchas extrañas en las hojas. El agua tenía colores extraños, por lo que intenté no tocarla, y no había nadie en el puerto. La mayoría de los Aylnd amarillos se la pasaban en sus talleres, probando sus poderes en máquinas y haciendo experimentos. Solo había un solitario pesquero amarillo, de esos que ya no se ven, y se acercó a mí.

¿No eres tú Kolt del Hielo?- preguntó, dejando su caña asegurada. No sé como esperaba pescar algo en esa mugre

El mismo-respondí- ¿Sabe si Guik del Trueno sigue siendo asistente real?

El pesquero hizo memoria. Era notablemente viejo, con apariencia de loco, y parecía el tipo de persona con un millón de anécdotas.

Sí, creo que sí- dijo, finalmente- Creo que ahora es tutor de Zeif de la Mente. Ya sabe, la chica púrpura...

Sí, la conozco...-asentí-Gracias, señor

El Aylnd hizo un ademán con su sombrero de paja y volvió a su pesca. Antes de la muerte de Jotte del Fuego, Guik tenía el cargo de consejero. Era un Aylnd un tanto mayor, con el pico bastante crecido y en general, una persona nerviosa. Pero había algo que yo sabía, y probablemente Zeif también, que él no podía negar.

Tras eso, me embarqué hacia la Isla del Consejo, esperando ver a Zeif ahí. Apenas bajé, vi a uno de los miembros del Consejo acercarse. Nunca me aprendí su nombre.

¿Joven Kolt? Pensamos que se había ido con los señores Iru y Blast- dijo, en un tono educado

Así es-asentí- De hecho, por eso precisamente estoy aquí, ¿puedo ver a Zeif de la Mente?

Pero por supuesto- respondió, dándose la vuelta- Venga conmigo, por favor

Alucinante. En toda mi vida nunca había sido tan sencilla una reunión con Hiett, ni hablar de Jotte. ¿Tendría Zeif algo que ver?

Al costado de donde se dan las juntas de Consejo, se alza una torre. En esta, el heredero al trono vive y se prepara. El miembro del Consejo me llevó directamente hacia allí.

Subimos por las escaleras de piedra hasta la última planta. Ahí estaba la misma puerta por la que había pasado desde que tenía diez años. El Aylnd tocó la puerta.

¿Zeif de la Mente?-preguntó

Pasa-dijo una dulce voz del otro lado

El miembro abrió la puerta. El cuarto había cambiado bastante: en mi época, había consistido de una repisa con varios escritos y artefactos que yo mismo encontraba, junto a mi cama y una mesa enorme. Zeif había puesto mis cosas (las cuales, ahora recuerdo, se me olvidó llevar conmigo...) en un lado, y había llenado la repisa con unos muñecos hechos a mano, libros varios y muchas cosas...peculiares. La pared, en la cual yo había insistido que sea de piedra, estaba pintada casi en su totalidad de rosa, y había pósteres con películas missianas (el señor Makos ya me había mostrado un par de ellas). Parecía el cuarto de una niña pequeña...o de un investigador anciano.

¡Kolt!- exclamó, sorprendida, y corrió a abrazarme FRENTE AL MIEMBRO DEL CONSEJO.

Ah...hola...-dije, nervioso, mientras ella seguía abrazándome fuertemente. Zeif finalmente se soltó, miró al miembro del Consejo, quien asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Zeif se quedó mirándome fijamente. ¿Me estaría leyendo? Me di cuenta entonces como había cambiado. Se había dejado lacear sus puntas como si fueran trenzas, y se la veía con más vida. No llevaba la característica túnica que llevaba el Consejo, sino que tenía una...¿camiseta? Era parecida a las que el señor Biar tenía. ¿Dónde la había conseguido? Llevaba además unos jeans parecidos a los de el señor Makos y andaba descalza. No sé por qué, pero la veía más bonita que antes, ¿sería el trato real? Y parece que fue un error pensar eso, porque logré que se sonrojase y mirase para otro lado.

¿Te estoy empezando a gustar, Kolt?-preguntó, aún sonrojada

C-Claro que no...-respondí- Quiero decir que...no de esa...emmmm...

Bueno, no importa. No es de eso a lo que has venido a hablar. ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Guik con el señor Makos?-

¿No has leído la mente de Guik antes?-

Sí...-respondió, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¿Crees que...?

Sí, probablemente-asentí- ¿Dónde está?

Sígueme-pidió, y salió del cuarto, bajando las escaleras. Sabiendo que de espaldas no podía leerme, le pregunté algo.

¿De dónde sacaste toda la...ropa?-Zeif se rió

Luego de leer al señor Makos, pude ver que en su tierra había muchas cosas interesantes-explicó- Así que...¡estoy impulsando la cultura missiniana en Aylnd!

¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?-pregunté, desconcertado. No habían pasado más de dos semanas.

Así es-asintió con orgullo-Y también decidí eliminar la Isla del Fin. Ahora, los criminales van a una prisión más elaborada en la isla de la Hoja. Aunque fue un tanto difícil cambiar el formato tan repentinamente...

Creo que decir difícil es poco...-no me podía creer todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo. Ni Jotte había logrado algo así.

También quiero dejar la monarquía, romper las barreras entre islas y usar dinero-continuó. Ahora sí que la odio.

¿No deberías, no sé, relajarte un poco?-

Sí, meter todos esos cambios tan de repente sería un agobio.. además que aún necesito la aprobación del Consejo-suspiró- No es tan fácil como parece

Finalmente, llegamos a la segunda planta. Al fondo, había una puerta que rezaba "Tutor". Zeif tocó la puerta.

¿Señor Guik? ¿Está usted-?-preguntó, antes de ser interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose al tocarla

El interior del cuarto estaba desastroso. No tenía nada que ver con mi habitación o la de Zeif. Había papeles desperdigados por el suelo, sillas caídas. La ventana estaba abierta, y podía ver a un Aylnd mayor con unos libros en mano, disponiéndose a salir por esta.

¡Guik!- exclamé. El Aylnd amarillo, de ojos saltones, lentes y un pico muy pronunciado gritó, soltando sus libros y cayendo hacia atrás, rompiendo una silla.

¿Por qué intentaba escapar, señor Guik?-preguntó Zeif, no molesta, sino curiosa, mirando la desordenada habitación

¡¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Zeif?! ¡Le dije que se quedara estudiando sobre los primeros reye...!-chilló, en un intento de cambiar el tema

Guik, sabemos quién eres en verdad-respondí, serio- Zeif y yo no somos estúpidos

¿Qué quién soy? Yo-yo soy el tutor de...-

Pero, puedo leer tu mente y dice que eras General de los Starters, Guik-interrumpió Zeif, con calma-Y no me has dicho por qué escapabas

¿Yo? ¿General Starter? ¡Me ofende!-volvió a chillar, recogiendo sus papeles

Zeif y yo lo miramos casi simultáneamente con el mismo rostro incrédulo. Guik empezó a reír nerviosamente y a acomodarse los anteojos, hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro.

¿Cómo lo sabe el señor Kolt?-

Al contrario de lo que podrías pensar, Guik, me doy cuenta de las cosas- anuncié, dándome respeto- Hiett se reunía mucho contigo para decisiones de gobierno. Demasiado...

Guik empezó a sudar descontroladamente. En verdad era una persona nerviosa. Pero ya lo teníamos acorralado.

Maldito Kurz...-dijo finalmente, pateando una silla- Como Hiett fue arrestado, se creyó que yo ya no sirvo para nada y corta todas mis comunicaciones

Tal vez porque ya no le sirve para nada...-pensé, sin decirlo abiertamente. Zeif me miró con cara de reproche, como diciendo: "¡No seas grosero!". Pero su cara de reproche se parecía tanto a la de una niña que me tuve que voltear para no reírme. probablemente también sintió eso, pero no tocó más el tema.

Podríamos arrestarlo, ¿sabe eso? Por todo lo que ha hecho- continué diciendo

¿Y han venido para qué, entonces?-escupió, con una voz de pito- Por lo que dicen, no es para arrestarme como pensé antes...

Si usted fue el General Starter #14 como leo-dijo Zeif- Debería saber donde llevan sus rehenes, ¿verdad?

Guik siguió temblando, y no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más. Tal vez pensaba que cualquier cosa que dijera lo iba a poner en problemas. No era como si no estuviera ya en muchos problemas, de todas maneras.

Si no vuelves a hacer nada incorrecto como unirte a los Starters, te dejaremos seguir aquí, ¿comprendes?- expliqué, fríamente- ¿Puedes decirnos ahora?

Guik tragó saliva, y finalmente se puso recto, tratando de calmarse.

Kurz nunca me explicó mucho...-dijo- Solo sé que era en algún lugar de Porta Maga, pero nada más

Porta Maga...¿en verdad es todo lo un GENERAL sabe?-respondí

Dice la verdad- me contestó Zeif- Parece que no le confiaban mucho

Gracias por hacerme recordar...-masculló el General #14, recogiendo sus papeles

Bueno, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hacer nada malo, puedes seguir siendo mi tutor, ¿muy bien, Guik?-dijo Zeif, tranquilamente. Guik solo asintió con la cabeza.

Vaya a...estudiar de los primeros reyes, por favor...-llegó a decir- Yo ordenaré...

Zeif asintió cortésmente, me hizo una seña con el dedo y salió. Yo la seguí, dejando a Guik hablando para sus adentros.

Entonces Guik si era un General- dije finalmente, mientras la acompañaba- Ahora sé a donde tengo que ir...

Sí. Por suerte Porta Maga está cerca de aquí, ¿no?-

Ajá- asentí, mientras nos acercábamos - Bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder, me voy

Me volteó para salir de la torre, pero sentí que me agarraban el hombro. Al voltear, vi a Zeif, sonrojada. Traté de balbucear algo, o decirle que no tenía tiempo, pero...

No tienes que tratar tan duro, ¿quieres?-dijo, disgustada- Si sigues actuando como que lo tienes todo bajo control, solo terminarás teniendo falso orgullo

¿De qué hablas?- pregunté, tratando de mantener la compostura- Yo no tengo falso orgullo...

¡No mientas!- continuó, ¿estaba molesta?- Crees ser muy débil y que no ayudas en nada, y por eso siempre tratas de actuar tan importante...Lo sé. Eres más de lo que crees, Kolt. Solo haz lo que tú harías, no lo que Jotte haría.

Dentro de mí, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Pero no pensaba admitirlo. El título de Rey significaba ser lo más de lo más, el grande entre grandes. Yo nunca me había visto así. ¿Por qué esa chica se estaba preocupando tanto por mí?

¿Sabes por qué me preocupo por ti?- dijo- Porque...

Zeif, está bien- dije finalmente, volteándome. Ella iba a decir algo, pero yo continué- Sé que te preocupas, pero...Mira, hablaremos de esto cuando encuentre al señor Makos y al señor Biar, ¿sí? Prometo que me relajaré. Ahora haz tu tarea

Zeif me miró, como viendo si decía la verdad, y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

Eres demasiado mal mentiroso...-anunció- Pero, eso es algo bueno, porque así no tengo que tratar de leerte. Buena suerte, chico hielo

Se volteó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ahora que estaba más calmado, sentí una vibración en el bolsillo. Era el teléfono de célula que me había dado el señor Makos, ¿o se decía celular? No lo sé. Tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de el señor lobo, Houler. Marqué su número.

Estoy dirigiéndome a Aylnd ahora mismo- le oí decir, antes de que yo dijera nada- Más te vale estar ahí

Ve a Porta Maga y búscame ahí- le dije- Tengo algo de información que nos podría servir

Más te vale que sea bueno- respondió, antes de colgar


	23. Bunzi

**HOULER**

Había sido un golpe de suerte el que la gente en el puerto haya visto a Kolt saltando hacia el mar. No podía esperar que un niño que había vivido aislado entendiera todas las reglas del mundo, ¿pero eso? Fuese como fuese, ya tenía la pista.

Ve a Porta Maga y búscame ahí- había dicho por el teléfono. El infeliz ni siquiera parecía entender que se había escapado. Por suerte, había encontrado al capitán de la nave que nos había llevado a Porta Maga, y accedió a llevarme.

Ya era de noche cuando desembarqué en la isla. Aún recordaba bien esa montaña endemoniada en la que nos habíamos llevado a la bestia. También tendría que buscar adonde se había ido.

El pueblo de noche se veía bastante tranquilo. Habían pocas personas afuera y la calle al lado de la costa estaba iluminada por faroles. Con completa honestidad, era un lugar bastante pintoresco. Sería un buen lugar para llevar a Bun de luna de miel...No. Eso solo iba a pasar si acabábamos con la amenaza Starter. Debía de encontrar a Kolt.

 **KOLT**

Había estado alrededor de la costa por algo de dos horas. ¿Cuándo llegaría el lobo? No podía encontrar la dichosa guarida de los Starters por esta, así que quise esperar a que apareciera Houler para buscar junto a él.

No solo huyes del Centro sin decir nada sino que además te haces imposible de encontrar. Buen trabajo, mocoso-dijo alguien a mi espalda, mientras observaba la costa. Me había sorprendido, pero traté de mantener la compostura.

Llegó- respondí- No pensé que me encontraría tan pronto. Mire, perdón por no avisar pero...

Ya tendrás tiempo para disculparte luego. Dame esa información de la que hablaste-

Me volteé para verlo de frente. Llevaba su ropa militar de siempre, y a diferencia de la misión de Wamp, lo veía...preocupado. Le expliqué brevemente lo que Guik nos había contado. Apenas terminó mi historia, suspiró.

Entonces, el tipo es un ex-General y en realidad solo quedan 14, claro. Obviamente. ¿No tienes ni la más ligera sospecha de que...?-

Estaba con Zeif. Si Guik hubiera mentido, me lo hubiese dicho-Houler me miró con rostro incrédulo- Confío en ella, sé que no lo ocultaría

¿Ni aunque fuese la hija de nuestro principal enemigo? ¿No crees que se está pasando ese minúsculo detalle?-replicó

¡Zeif no trabaja con Kurz! Mire, estoy diciendo la verdad. Y le prometí a Guik que no lo arrestaríamos. Sé que el señor Makos y el señor Biar están en Porta Maga-

Houler me miró fijamente, y finalmente suspiró.

Muy bien, entonces responde esto, niño: Porta Maga es una isla entera. ¿Cómo piensas encontrar la base Starter entre los dos?-

Bueno, pues...-Nisiquiera había pensado en eso. Qué vergüenza. Miré a otro lado mientras el lobo pensaba.

Y yo pensaba que Iru era patético...Bien, creo que sé de algo que podría funcionar-explicó

Lo de patético me dolió más de lo que debería, pero pensé que tal vez Houler tendría algo importante que mostrarme. Lo seguí a través de la línea de coloridas casas hasta un lugar pequeño.

Era una casa de madera pequeña, y en el letrero de entrada ponía: "Carpintería Los Portales". La entrada estaba abierta y se veía luz adentro.

 **BUKU**

¡Oye, Buku!- gritó mi primo- ¡Te buscan unos tipos!

¿Que alguien me buscaba? ¿Y a esa hora? Rezé porque no fuesen vecinos a quejarse. ¡Yo no había roto nada! Pero, claro, con la fama que me traía de Missina...

Mi cuarto era compartido. En la cama del otro lado dormía mi primo mayor, a quien, por comparación, le había ido mucho mejor que al resto de la familia. Salté de mi cama, me puse unos zapatos y salí afuera lentamente.

En la entrada estaba...¿el señor Houler? No tenía idea de qué hacía allí. Mucho menos de cómo me había encontrado. ¡Nunca les había dicho a Makos ni a él dónde estaba! La cosa es que estaba ahí, y me miraba impaciente. A su costado estaba un tipo rarísimo. Llevaba túnica púrpura con un símbolo de hielo en el centro, su cabello parecía pinchos y su piel me recordaba al hielo. Mi primo me miraba desconcertado.

¿Quiénes son esta gente?- me preguntó, sin quitarse su expresión de idiota natural

Son...eh...amigos-respondí. Siguió mirando, desconfiado, y finalmente, se levantó de su silla.

Que esté aquí antes de las 11- declaró, y se fue al cuarto, apagando las luces. El señor Houler y el chico hielo me miraron.

Afuera, mocoso. Necesitamos hablar- dijo el primero, dirigiéndose hacia afuera. El chico y yo lo seguimos.

¿Cómo me encontró?- pregunté, curioso

Mencionaste la carpintería de tu primo, y resulta que es la única en el pueblo. Este es Kolt, otro miembro del PRC-

Un gusto- dijo el chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Kolt. Se lo veía hasta inseguro, ¿no salía mucho o qué? Me recordaba a cuando conocí a Makos.

Bueno, ¿para qué me necesitan?- pregunté

¿Has visto un lugar en el que puedan haber Starters?-preguntó directamente Kolt

...¿Su amigo no sale mucho?-pregunté, sarcástico. Kolt pareció resentido.

Responde la pregunta, Buku-dijo el señor Houler- ¿Has visto algo sospechoso en la isla?

¿Por qué creen que podría saber algo? Ahora soy aprendiz de carpintero, no ladrón- les reclamé. Era demasiado típico pensar que la gente como yo supiese todo. Aunque...el señor Houler sacó algo de su bolsillo al oír mi respuesta. Sonaban monedas. Debían de ser por lo menos 50 monedas dentro de esa pequeña bolsa.

No me puede comprar- continué- No soy tan estúpido

Lo que significa que sí sabes algo- respondió, guardando la bolsa

Eso no significa nada-

Significa que te estás negando a hacer algo que puedes hacer. Aún nos debes el dejarte venir aquí, niño-

Resoplé. Tenía razón y lo odiaba. Aunque era mejor que darle la razón a mi primo o a Makos.

He encontrado algo-confesé.El señor Houler levantó una ceja-Cerca del bosque

Después de eso, fui a mi cuarto, dejándolos allí. Mi primo se veía desconfiado.

¿Qué clase de amigos tienes?- preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de su revista.

Es mejor que los que tú tienes-contesté. Pareció que se iba a levantar, pero lo dejó ir. Tal vez estaba cansado. Como fuese, me acerqué a la mesa de noche, abrí el segundo cajón en este, y saqué mi descubrimiento.

Es esto- dije, mientras volvía con esos dos- Parece una especie de arma

Era una pistola pequeña, pero parecía algo sacado de una caricatura. Tenía adherida un recipiente con...¿pelotas?...¿chicles? Lo que fuese. No la había probado hasta entonces. Kolt la miró sorprendido, mientras que su compañero frunció el ceño.

¿No es...?-dijo el chico de hielo

Sí. La Bunzi de Biar-musitó el señor Houler- Deben de estar por el bosque.

¿Pero cómo se les pudo haber caído algo tan importante? ¿No será falsa?- continuaron hablando

¿Puedo usarla? Por favor, solo para ver qué es- rogué, ansioso por verla

El señor Houler se vio desconfiado, pero tras pensarlo un poco, me la dio de vuelta. Tratando de familiarizarme con el arma, apunté lentamente al puerto, y apreté el gatillo...

No...no disparó-susurré, decepcionado. Volví a intentar, y nada. ¿estaría truncada? Vi la cantidad de pelotas en el recipiente- ¡¿Y qué es todo esto?!

Es la auténtica-concluyó el señor Houler- La Bunzi sólo responde a los dedos de su usuario, Biar

Entonces...¿este Biar es otro de su grupo? ¿Qué hay de Makos?- pregunté

Iru, Blast y la bestia Zhipp están desaparecidos-explicó el lobo, dejando con los ojos bien abiertos- Tenemos sospechas de que están en esta isla

Entonces...¿sospechas eliminadas?-dijo Kolt

En parte. Tendremos que inspeccionar el bosque a mayor profundidad. Tal vez haya algo que no tomé en cuenta la última vez...-

Iré con ustedes- anuncié

Ni se te ocurra, niño-respondió inmediatamente el señor Houler. Lo empecé a fulminar con la mirada- Hablo en serio, niño. Una cosa es enfrentarte a bestias y otra muy diferente a Starters. Tú deberías saberlo bien

Bueno...sí, supongo que sí...-dije, recordando mi encuentro con Dunba Boon. Aún me daba pesadillas-Pero, la menos cuéntenme que tan asombroso fue cuando regresen

Si es que volvemos- se burló Kolt

 **?**

Habíamos llegado a la base de Porta Maga en la medianoche. La General #4 se acercó a uno de mis compañeros y a mí con unas cajas pequeñas.

Lo que hay dentro de estas cajas es sumamente importante-dijo- No pueden perderlas por nada del mundo, ¿me entendieron?

Asentimos. La #4 se dio la vuelta y se retiró. Tenía bastante curiosidad sobre qué había dentro de esas cajas , y estoy seguro de que mi compañero estaba igual de curioso. Pero no pregunté ni revisé nada, no me habían dicho que lo haga. Seguí caminando junto a mis compañeros hacia el subterráneo. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, la curiosidad me atrapó, ¿qué tan importante sería lo que estuviese ahí dentro? Quería mirar, echarle un vistazo...¡No! ¿Acaso esos eran los valores de nuestro líder Kurz? ¡Jamás!

La #4 me había confiado esa caja y no la podía perder por nada. Pero, ¿por qué era tan importante? ¿Era acaso algún bien material? ¿Algo sumamente valioso?

Claro, pudo haber sido lo que nos ayudase a derrotar a esos mugrientos de Missina, pero, ¿y si no era así? La codicia me estaba ganando. Apropiarme del bien de otro, guardarme lo que fuese que estuviese dentro de las cajas, ¿estaba siendo codicioso? ¡Jamás!

Pero, entre más caminaba junto a mis compañeros, llevando a los prisioneros, se me ocurrió, ¿y si era el líder Kurz el que había quedado presa de la codicia? O incluso la #4.

Tenía miedo. Nuestro líder, ¿faltando a sus propios principios? Primero sería lo que estuviera allí dentro, ¿y luego qué? Se iría corrompiendo, solo empezaría a desear más y más bienes...aunque fuese a costa de...¿nosotros? ¿Sus leales siervos?

¿Qué había de mí? Ese objeto ya había despertado la curiosidad en mí. Tarde o temprano, iba a quererlo...apropiármelo, ver que había dentro...¡No, jamás!

Me escabullí, sabiendo que estaba desobedeciendo las reglas, y por milagro ninguno de mis compañeros dijo nada. Salí del subterráneo, buscando un lugar. Donde fuese...vi unos matorrales. Ahí no los encontrarían. Puse la pequeña caja cuidadosamente, me di la vuelta, y seguí con mis compañeros, confiado en que ni nuestros líderes ni yo volveríamos a ser corrompidos por objetos como esos.

 **BIAR**

¡Biar!- oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Me desperté de un brinco, pensando que era otro día común. Entonces recordé que no lo era.

Oh...Hola Makos, ¿qué suce...?-antes de que pudiese preguntar, abrí mis ojos

Delante de mí estaba no solo Makos, cuyos tres mechones de pelo que parecían orejas estaban despeinadas, sino además..¿¡Houler y Kolt?!

¿¡Q-queeeeeeeeeeé?! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunté, exaltado

Houler estaba anudando una cuerda rápidamente mientras Kolt despertaba a Zhipp. Ambos se veían cansados y nerviosos (Espera...¿Houler puede verse nervioso? Pues ni idea...)

No hay tiempo de explicar- dijo el lobo- Toma

Houler sacó algo de su bolsillo...¡Mi Bunzi! ¡Mi pequeña y adorada Bunzi! Pensé que la había perdido para siempre. La cogí como si fuera un bebé y me la puse en el cinturón, emocionado.

Recuperaron también mi Yaniao y la Mazka- explicó Makos, sonriendo- Si logramos escapar, llevaremos la ventaja

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. ¡Saldríamos de allí! Podría ir al Centro, hacerme un sándwich, ¡y dormir en una cama! Cosas como esas nunca me habían parecido tan preciadas.

Hay que salir de aquí ya-avisó Houler- No creo que falte mucho tiempo antes de que...

¿Antes de qué?-

Todos, Kolt incluido, volteamos. La pantera, Mila, la #4. En la puerta, y sonriendo.

Oh...-dije- Eso no puede ser bueno


	24. PRC

**MAKOS**

Qué increíble y agradable coincidencia-dijo Panther, actuando sorprendida. Llevaba la misma ropa militar con la que la había visto antes- Justo venía a dejarles a mis dos vecinos su desayuno...y me encuentro con una pequeña reunión, ¿por qué no me avisaron, chicos?

Agarré fuerte mi Yaniao. No, no podía atacarla. No mientras ella llevase su báculo. Houler dio un paso adelante, desafiante, y Biar se terminó de levantar.

Ustedes dos, ¿me pueden explicar quién es ella?-preguntó el primero

Mil...la general #4-musitó Biar- Fue la que nos secuestró

¿Secuestrar a dos amigos? No sería capaz- continuó Panther-Prefiero decir que los invité, ¿no crees, Makos?

Fuera del camino, pantera. Somos 5 contra 1-exclamé. Inmediatamente, volteé para ver si Zhipp ya estaba despierto- Bueno, 4

Ella se rió. No era un risa sarcástica o ligera, parecía...psicótica. Sacó su báculo y se puso en posición de combate lentamente.

Lo siento, cariño, pero tú y el oso están descartados por sus armas. Además...-

Sentí entonces un "¡Thump!" en el suelo. Entonces otro, y otro. Era como si algo enorme se estuviera acercando. Y lo era. Vi como la puerta por la que habían pasado antes era casi demolida y la luz se filtraba por todos lados. Frente a nosotros estaba...

Les presento a mi compañero, el General #5 y un gran amigo mío...Vobine, saluda- explicó Panther, mirando al toro descomunal que había entrado.

Al igual que Panther, tenía pelaje morado, y unos cuernos que terminaban en punta. Andaba encorvado, y los brazos le llegaban a los tobillos. Sus ojos brillaban como la luna, y era del doble de tamaño de Kurz. Al oír a Panther, soltó un bufido atronador.

¿¡Ese es un General?!- exclamé, intimidado. Sin darme cuenta, había dado un paso atrás.

Ohhhh, ¿ acaso te sientes intimidado? Tranquilo, mi hermanito no lastimaría a nadie...que le caiga bien-dijo tranquilamente Panther, mientras Vobine se quedaba mirándonos con esos ojos dorados.

Entre los cuatro, nos miramos. Biar parecía haber mojado sus pantalones, y a Houler le empezaban a correr algunas gotas de sudor por la frente. Kolt parecía simplemente atemorizado, pero veía en su cara que estaba tratando de aparentar valentía. Finalmente, Houler me hizo una señal con el ojo que no llegué a entender del todo, pero igual me preparé para una posible señal.

¿Querían que me quitase de su camino, no? Bueno, si tanto insisten...-

Panther retrocedió tranquilamente, se dio la vuelta mientras nosotros seguíamos inmóviles, y atravesó la cruzar, vi como corría. En el momento en que lo hizo, Houler pestañeó rápidamente hacia Kolt y corrió hacia el muro. Kolt reaccionó rápidamente, y con la Mazka puesta, levantó una columna pequeña de hielo que impulsó al lobo en el aire. La mirada de Vobine se alzó, y con un manazo intentó derribar a Houler, fallando. Este aterrizó a su lado.

¡Los dos! ¡Ahora!- exclamó,señalándonos a mí y a Biar, sin dar ninguna otra orden. Hicimos lo mismo que él, y Kolt nos volvió a ayudar saltar. Ya en el aire, Biar apuntó a Vobine con su Bunzi, y disparó. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, yo sacaba mi Yaniao y le daba por el otro lado. Vobine gruñó, pero solo se tambaleó un poco.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y acató una embestida contra Houler y Biar. El primero escapó por poco, pero dio a Biar, lanzándolo contra la pared. En ese lapso recuperé la Yaniao y aproveché la distracción de Vobine para darle otro golpe.

¡Señor Makos! ¡Zhipp ya está despierto!- oí que Kolt exclamaba. Solo alcancé a levantarle el pulgar antes de que Vobine me de de lleno en el estómago con el brazo derecho. Aún no sé como resistí eso, pero el golpe me impulsó hacia afuera del cuarto.

Estaba en un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Era todo del mismo color uniforme, y en las paredes estaba el mismo símbolo Ω que llevaban los soldados Starters. Debía estar en una clase de subterráneo.

Volví la mirada, y estaba Houler corriendo hacia mí. Yo fui hacia donde estaba Vobine, pero Houler me agarró del hombro.

¿Se puede saber qué haces?-se quejó

No podemos dejarlos solos contra esa bestia-respondí, enojad

No seas ingenuo, mocoso-respondió- Blast y Kolt son fuertes por más imbéciles que sean.

¡Pero...!-

Pero nada, Iru-continuó, iracundo-¿Sabes por qué la pantera nos dejó ahí al toro? Porque incluso si lo derribamos, ya habrán llegado con una tonelada de refuerzos- yo lo seguí mirando, sin ningún argumento para refutar- Mira, deja que ellos se encarguen. Volveremos por ellos

Finalmente, asentí. Houler salió hacia el pasillo y yo lo seguí.

 **ZHIPP**

Todo negro. Hambriento. Me paro.

Chico celeste a mi lado. Preocupado. Corre y salta. Sale hielo del piso.

Oso arriba. Toro enorme yendo hacia él. Toro malo. Celeste ataca a toro. Toro gruñe. Me acerco.

Salto y muerdo. Toro gruñe. Oso dice: "¡Zhipp,no!". Oigo mi nombre. No me importa. Sigo mordiendo.

¡Kolt, detén a esa bestia antes de que Vobine lo...!-oigo a Oso. Celeste dice: ¡Ahora mismo!

Toro me golpea. Toro malo. Caigo al suelo. Celeste corre hacia mí, Oso dispara a Toro. Toro salta a fosa.

Miedo. Quiero correr, no puedo. Celeste dice: Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo. Me toca. Le gruño. Retrocede.

Oso aún dispara a Toro. Makos no está. Bun no está. Zhipp no está. Miedo. Toro embiste a Oso. Oso está en la pared. Oso dormido. Furia. Salto hacia Toro. Celeste grita: ¡No, Zhipp! ¡Estás lastimado!

No hago caso. Muerdo a Toro. Clavo los colmillos. Toro gruñe. Celeste corre hacia mí. Toro sacude el cuello. Me voy a caer. No me suelto. Celeste lanza hielo a Toro. Me caigo.

¡No!-grita Celeste

Dolor. Furia. Miedo. Celeste se acerca: "Lo siento, lo siento". Veo que Oso se levanta. Está herido. Dispara a Toro. Toro se ve débil.

Toro se para. Su oreja vibra. Toro se da la vuelta y se va. Oso se duerme. Celeste va a él.

¿Está bien, señor Biar?-pregunta. Oso ríe. Confusión.

¡Jajaja! Eso...no es suficiente... para quitarme del medio...-dice. Confusión. Celeste resopla. Me mira.

Oye, niño...mejor ve con Makos y Houly-dice Oso- No te preocupes por nosotros

Celeste inseguro. Confusión. Duda. ¿Celeste se va? ¿Celeste no se va?

...Muy bien- dice Celeste. Celeste corre. Cansado. Duermo.

 **MAKOS**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos encontrásemos con Starters. Iban en varias filas, pero solo vi armadas a las primeras tres líneas.

¡Quietos!-dijo uno en la primera línea. Este llevaba detalles azules en el traje en vez de dorados. Estoy suponiendo que era un superior.

Houler saltó, mientras que yo seguí corriendo hacia ellos. Elevaron sus armas, pero Houler aterrizó sobre el de azul y lo derrumbó antes de que pudiera disparar. Al ver a su superior derrotado, los otros inmediatamente perdieron la concentración. Aproveché ese momento para lanzar la Yaniao hacia una pared, haciendo que choque contra la primera línea y parte de la segunda.

¡No rompan la formación! ¡Pase lo que pase no rompan la formación!- gritaba el de azul desde el suelo. Los que quedaban armados empezaron a disparar contra nosotros. Houler iba de izquierda a derecha, moviéndose constantemente para no ser alcanzado por las balas. Yo tenía más problemas para esquivar las balas, y muchas veces saltaba por disparos que me pasaban zumbando. En un movimiento arriesgado, me fui acercando mientras estos disparaban y le di un golpe en el mentón a uno. Sus compañeros volvieron sus armas contra mí, pero rápidamente bloqueé los ataques con la Yaniao. Nunca me había puesto a pensar si esta era a prueba de balas. Simplemente lo supuse. Afortunadamente, estaba en lo cierto.

¡Insensato!-me gritó Houler, que dio una patada a los que disparaban contra nosotros, viendo que se habían concentrado únicamente en mí. El resto de filas que no iban armadas inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Era como una estampida.

¡No dejen que vayan muy lejos!- seguía chillando el Starter azul, que se estaba intentando levantar. Con sus palabras, estaba teniendo algo de éxito: No podíamos pasar por ningún lado.

Pronto descubriría por qué lo hacían. Mientras intentaba zafarme de los Starters, pude oír como retumbaban los pasos de algo enorme detrás nuestro.

No otra vez...-susurré, mientras volteaba para ver a Vobine corriendo hacia nosotros y gruñendo.

¡No! ¡General Vobine, espere!- gritó el Starter azul, antes de ser arrollado por el enorme toro.

¡Iru, quítate del cam...!-gritó Houler rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Vobine llegase hasta nosotros. No tenía tiempo para pensar en quitarme, y Houler tampoco. Los Starters, aterrados, empezaron a correr de un lado a otro, mientras Vobine no tenía reparo en si eran amigos o enemigos. En ese momento, sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo. Entre todo el tumulto, no podía verlo, pero pronto vi que era Houler. Y me había arrastrado a...¿¡el lomo de Vobine?!

¿¡Qué haces?!- pregunté

Es mejor a que nos arrolle. ¡Agárrate bien, mocoso!-

Vobine no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y siguió corriendo sin ver por el pasillo. Era increíblemente difícil sujetarse, y sabía que NO podía caerme. Obviamente, el pasillo no era infinito, y en un momento, vi una luz.

PANTHER

Oh, no...-susurré, mientras veía a Vobine salir de la base hacia el bosque en el que nos encontrábamos. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar en momentos como esos? Apenas me vio, se detuvo y se paró a observarme, aún soltando bufidos. El General Kurz me miró también, como diciendo: ¿Qué está pasando?

¿No puedo dejarte un segundo sin que enloquezcas? ¡Siéntate!-le grité a mi compañero. Vobine rápidamente obedeció y se puso sentado.

Ahora, ve adentro y evita que esos imbéciles sal...gan...-

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Vobine llevaba algo en el lomo. No...a alguien.

Makos, que bien verte de nuevo-dijo el General Kurz, sonriendo-Veo que has logrado escapar de nuestra humilde base

Así que ese es Kurz-dijo el lobo, que bajó junto a Iru del lomo de Vobine-Parece que no estaban mintiendo

Panther, ¿te encargas?-me dijo Kurz, llamándome por mi apellido, y dirigiéndose adonde su escolta.

Sí, General Kurz-asentí, y Kurz se fue caminando lentamente

¡Kurz, ni se te ocurra escapar de nue...!-el gato estúpido dio un paso adelante. El General solo tuvo que voltear a observarlo y este se detuvo, retrocediendo poco a poco. Siendo sincera, a veces me da un poco de miedo. Tras esto, el lobo miró a Iru como diciendo: "¿Eres tonto o qué?" y se dirigió hacia mí.

No sé quien eres, ni por qué eres Starter-empezó a decir. Vobine volteó su mirada hacia él- Pero sí sé que no eres rival para el PRC. Fuera de nuestro camino

Mi "hermano" soltó un bufido, aproximándose, pero yo lo detuve.

Vuelve a la base y evita que los otros tres escapen. Yo me encargaré de estos dos-le dije

Vobine, desconfiado, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la base. Iru intentó ir hacia él, pero el lobo lo volvió a parar.

Que Chico Hielo y Blast se encarguen de él-le dijo, dando otro paso adelante- Hay alguien más a quién debemos abatir

Bueno, chicos, me encantaría partirlos a los dos ahora mismo, pero el comentario del lobo ha despertado mi...creatividad-empecé a decir. Iba contra todo lo que el General Kurz haría, pero...-¿Les apetece un pequeño juego?

Tenía el botón de la trampa en mi bolsillo. No era mucho esfuerzo...Lo saqué antes de que pudieran responder algo, presioné el botón y el suelo debajo de los tres desapareció.

El lobo se alarmó al ver la caída que nos esperaba, pero de alguna manera mantuvo control sobre su cuerpo. Iru gritó, pero no tuvo mucho problema en aterrizar de pie.

Pantera estúpida, ¿no ves que tú has caído también?-exclamó el lobo al caer al suelo, unos 10 metros bajo tierra.

Verán, no quisiera descartar tan rápido la habilidad del PRC- empecé a explicar- Así que...¿qué tal un trato? Si los dos me derrotan, los saco de aquí y dejo que me lleven con ustedes. Pero si no...tendrán que venir conmigo

Iru y el lobo se quedaron pasmados. Me imagino lo que habrá estado pasando por sus mentes.

Tranquilos, los Starters siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos-continué- Así como estoy segura que una organización tan noble como el PRC lo haría

...Lo haremos-dijo Iru. El lobo se quedó callado. Sonreí.

Bueno, pues que empiece la fiesta-

 **BIAR**

¡Dale, Zhipp! No falta mucho para alcanzar a Kolt...creo-exclamé, sobre el lomo de la bestia.

Habíamos descansado un momento, pero ahora de vuelta a la acción. Zhipp regañó un poco con dejarme montarlo, pero finalmente cedió. Iríamos más rápido. En menos tiempo de lo que pensé (ese lugar era MUY extenso) encontramos a Kolt.

¡Hey, chico!-dije- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos!

Kolt se había detenido al lado de un montón de Starters tirados en el suelo. Parecía como si algo grande hubiese pasado por ahí. ¿Sería el toro berserk?

Ni el señor Makos ni Houler están aquí- dijo, viendo a todos los Starters- ¿Dónde estarán?

Más adelante, seguro-respondí, bajándome de Zhipp- Y nos han dejado aquí con la basura...

¡Ahí están!-

¿¡Quién había dicho eso?! Asustado, levanté la mirada y vi a otro grupo de Starters acercándose a nosotros. Detrás de ellos iba el toro ese Vobine, quien se aproximaba lentamente.

Acaso...-susurró Kolt. Di un paso atrás. No había manera que crucemos. ¡Eran muchos! Y con lo débiles que habíamos quedado, no había manera de que...

¡Hey. niño! ¿Qué haces?- pregunté, mientras Kolt se ponía en pose de combate. La Masuca o como se llame en su dedo brillaba.

Señor Blast, ¡somos el PRC! ¿no? Inferiores como ellos no son rival para nosotros. ¡Vamos, saque su Bunzi!No nos podemos quedar atrás, ¿o sí?

Frío, lo miré como si hubiera dicho una barbarie. Que sí, se supone que eramos lo mejor del Centro pero...¡Oh, qué diablos! Me saqué la Bunzi del cinturón y le quité el seguro, haciendo ese "Clack" que tanto me gustaba.

Sí...somos el PRC...¡Somos el PRC! ¡SOMOS EL P#%O PRC! ¿Verdad, Zhipp?-grité, al borde de las lágrimas. Qué emoción...Zhipp respondió con un gruñido hacia los Starters.

Kolt alargó una columna de hielo del suelo y la rompió, dejando levitar un montón de púas. Zhipp se puso en posición de combate. Yo apunté sin dudar a Vobine.

 **MAKOS**

Panther se movía rápido. Era bastante ágil y no paraba de dar saltos de ahí para allá. Houler se concentró en acorralarla, pero nisiquiera él la podía alcanzar.

Ustedes no son rivales para mí- decía- Sólo déjense ganar de una vez

¿Y qué? Darle el gusto a un intento de femme fatale?Sigue soñando-respondió Houler

Le intenté dar con la Yaniao, pero apenas veía que le iba a dar un golpe se escudaba con su báculo. En serio era como si una fuerza los repeliese ¿sería un arma espectral? No podíamos perder la oportunidad de conseguir esa arma.

Panther saltó y aterrizó detrás mío. Me di cuenta rápido, y di un codazo hacia atrás, pero ella lo esquivó y me pegó una patada en el hombro. Houler fue hacia ella y cogió su pierna en el momento en que me pateaba. La volteó sobre sí misma, haciéndola caer contra el suelo, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño.

¿Crees que no me di cuenta, lobo? Cuando quité el suelo, casi gritas. ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas, chico listo?-

No sé de que me hablas-contestó

Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser tímidos-continuó, cogiendo del cuello a Houler- Todos tenemos miedos, ¿o no? ¿Qué tal el miedo de dejarte morir aquí?

Pues vaya que se había olvidado de su "promesa" rápido. Había algo en los ojos de esa chica, algo extraño. Como una locura sanguinaria: En verdad parecía dispuesta a matarnos.

¿Esta es la fuerza del PRC?- dijo, mientras Houler se liberaba y le daba un golpe en el pecho- Qué decepción.

Me acerqué por detrás y agarré a Panther para evitar que fuera de nuevo hacia Houler. Forcejeó, y finalmente se liberó de mí y me dio otro golpe.

Idiota. No son rival para mí-dijo, y se volteó para volver a pelear con Houler

Nisiquiera él podía hacer nada contra ella. ¿Cómo saldríamos? Era rápida y muy ágil. ¿Sería cosa del báculo? Si me libraba de él por al menos unos segundos, ¿tendríamos oportunidad? Panther finalmente decidió usar el báculo directamente contra Houler, golpeándolo en el cráneo.

¡Maldita sea!-gritó este, mientras tambaleaba hacia atrás. No saqué la Yaniao en ese momento, hubiera sido muy arriesgado. Quería agarrar el báculo, pero...Si dejaba que volviera hacia Houler tras ese golpe, lo acabaría. Me incliné en el camino entre los dos, y elevé la Yaniao, cuando ella iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

¡Nngh!-gritó, viendo que no podía dar el golpe. Intentó darme una patada, pero aproveché ese momento para saltar y dar directamente,ya no con la Yaniao, sino con mis propias garras hacia su rostro.

¡Yeahhhhhhggggghhh!-gritó Panther, agarrándose el rostro. ¿Dónde le había dado al final? Había sido el grito más terrorífico que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Como de alguien aferrándose a la locura. De entre sus manos, que cubrían su ojo derecho, empezó a salir sangre a borbotones.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Pagarás!-vociferó, como una voz ronca y furiosa. Su ojo bueno estaba rojo de furia y su cara no reflejaba rastro de cordura. Sacó las garras y se abalanzó sobre mí, rasguñando mi pecho. Grité, pero ella no paraba. Gritaba y reía como maniaca, tratando de asesinarme. Mi vista se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, pero entonces...Vi como Houler le pegaba una patada en el rostro.

¡Idiotas, idiotas!-seguía gritando, ya sin fuerzas para pararse. Su ojo seguía sangrando-¿Quiénes se creen que son?

Houler y yo nos miramos. Creo que, por una vez, estábamos de acuerdo: "Somos el PRC".


	25. Fatal

**MAKOS**

Muy bien, ahora necesito que respires hondo y tosas-decía el doctor Finnkens, mientras Panther se sentaba en la camilla.

Tras todo lo que había pasado, logramos llevar a Panther al centro y escapar los cinco juntos. Biar, Kolt y Zhipp se habían quedado atrás, pero al final conseguimos a la pantera y su báculo. Vobine casi los derrota, pero dijeron que al final pudieron escapar.

Houler, Bun y yo estábamos afuera de la oficina del doctor Finnkens, el encargado del centro, quien estaba viendo el estado de Panther.

Bun, ¿conseguiste algo sobre ella?-preguntó Houler, mientras seguíamos esperando. Bun abrió sus fichas y empezó a leer.

Se la conoce como Aster Panther. Tiene 25 años y ya la han detenido antes por vandalismo. Pero, eso fue hace como 12 años...¿Cómo pasó de eso a ser una General Starter?-dijo, mientras seguía leyendo- ¿Dijeron algo de un tal Vobine, no?

Houler y yo asentimos.

Bueno, al parecer alguien llamado Vod Biners iba con ella-continuó- Era un toro, su hermano adoptivo. Tres años mayor.

Levanté la mirada para ver las fotos del registro. A la izquierda, había una chica de unos 12 o 13 años. Su pelaje era morada, llevaba un suéter del mismo color y sonreía pícaramente a la cámara. En la foto de la derecha, había un toro que se veía joven, pero bastante fornido para su edad y con una mirada cansada. Su pelaje también era morado. Sin embargo, había algo extraño: No era un gigante de más de 3 metros con mirada de bestia.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?-me pregunté a mí mismo- Con Vod o...Vobine, supongo

Ahora tendremos nuestra respuesta, a lo mejor-dijo Houler- Ahí sale Finnkens con Panther

Finnkens era una comadreja. Sus arrugas mostraban su avanzada edad, pero pese a todo, seguía aquí, viendo las heridas del Centro. La primera vez que luché con Houler, fue él quien revisó mis heridas. Era un hombre amable y bonachón, pero Biar me había dicho que NUNCA lo hiciese enojar. Vestía una larga bata de médico junto a unos pantalones del Centro.

Muy bien, trata de caminar- dijo, mientras llevaba a Panther con una mano. Llevaba parte de la cabeza vendada, que tapaba el ojo que le había quitado. Creo que también era por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio Houler. Empezó a caminar lentamente, mirándonos a Houler y a mí. No era una mirada de odio, o una sarcástica. Era simplemente...vacía. Como si su arrebato de locura le hubiera quitado lo que tenía dentro.

Aún necesitará tiempo para recuperarse de la herida- explicó Finnkens, limpiándose los anteojos- ¿Debería mandarla con el resto de Generales?

No esta vez, Finnkens-dijo Houler secamente- Tenemos otros planes esta vez. ¿Pusiste la semilla?

Oh, sí, por supuesto-respondió la comadreja tranquilamente- Aunque me duela tener que usarla en una señorita tan sana...

En el momento en el que escuchó eso, Panther pareció sentir algo. ¿Qué era esa semilla? Ni Houler ni Bun me habían dicho nada. Panther se llevó la mano al cuello, y siguió buscando hasta que su mano se detuvo en algo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que era una especie de cable.

Interesante...hasta los ancianos tienen sus trucos-susurró- ¿Qué se supone que hace esto?

Si tratas de escapar, la semilla se activará y te lanzará una descarga- explicó Houler-Le pusimos lo mismo al resto de Generales cuando llegaron aquí

Obviamente, no le dijo nada sobre cómo Tannes había logrado incluso llegar a los extremos de Missina Central. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, eso hubiese sido un error.

Ya veo...Digno del maravilloso equipo del PRC. Estoy impresionada. En serio-dijo Panther sarcásticamente- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto?

Bun se había quedado mirando extrañada a Panther. Tal vez nunca había conocido a alguien así de...peculiar (y siendo sinceros, yo tampoco).

¿Eh? Oh, no, nada-respondió Bun, sacando sus apuntes- ¿Aster Panther, verdad? Necesito registrarte

La última vez que revisé, sí-contestó. Houler y yo la miramos incrédulos-Es la verdad. ¿De qué me serviría mentir ahora?

 **KOLT**

Levanto la mano. La retraigo lentamente haciendo fuerza con ella. Trato de hallar la más pequeña pizca de humedad...y suelto. Ahora he hecho un duende de hielo macizo, como los que había en el parque de hielo que el señor Makos . Hola, duende de hielo. ¿Me quieres decir tú que sigue ahora?

Hice recuento de lo que el señor Makos me había contado con mis propios conocimientos. Teníamos dos armas divinas y dos espectrales. Cuatro generales arrestados, dos muertos, Guik absuelto por Zeif y por mí, y sabíamos de dos Generales vivos. Nos faltaba por encontrar a 11 Generales y atrapar a 13. El señor Makos debía tener un plan con esos 13, ¿verdad? ¿Qué seguiría de ahí? Aún quedaban dos armas y nisiquiera sabíamos por qué eran tan importantes. Además, no estábamos ni cerca de atrapar a Kurz.

Seguí practicando con la Mazka, ya que no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mejorando: Cuando no conocía de que era un arma espectral solía hacer solamente figuras irregulares, como picos o plataformas. De vez en cuando podía hacer algo complejo, como el ascensador en la torre DileSafe. Para los avances que hacían la mayoría de Aylnd cian a mi edad, eso era mucho. Ahora, ya lograba hacer objetos detallados como las estatuas. Hiett sabía como aumentar la temperatura de las personas, ¿cuándo lograría yo hacer lo contrario? Disminuir la temperatura de otros podía servirme bastante...

¡Hey, niño!-oí al alguien gritar detrás de mí. ¿El señor Biar, tal vez?- ¿Qué haces en mitad de la sala?

Levanté la mirada. Efectivamente, era el señor Biar, con algo en la mano. No era el arma de Bunzi, sino algo parecido...Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado en la sala del PRC practicando.

¡Anda, levántate! ¡Ahora le llevamos ventaja a los Starters!-dijo, con júbilo

Pero, aún nos falta encontrar a unos 13- repliqué

¿Y? ¡Lo que importa es que estamos avanzando! ¡Sólo mira lo que tengo acá!- continuó, levantando su arma

Era similar a la Bunzi, pero se veía diferente: Había una especie de fijador en el cañón, seguido por un largo cilindro abultado que acababa en el gatillo. Parecía una mezcladora-pistola.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, inocentemente

Esto, mocoso, es la nueva y mejorada Bunzi- dijo con un rostro de orgullo- Ahora puedo controlar a donde dan las bolas y es más fácil sacarlas...cada uno de esos bultos es una bola Bunzi esperando ser lanzada, y cuando es disparada, el líquido en la parte de atrás la empieza a regenerar. Además, con el...

El señor Biar siguió alardeando un rato de todo lo que tenía su "nueva y mejorada Bunzi". Yo por mi lado, seguí viendo que más podía hacer con la Mazka ahora.

Por cierto, ¿qué crees que hagan con Panther? Desde luego no la dejarán ir a prisión con la tremenda arma que se maneja...-dijo de repente el señor Biar

Si no me equivoco, lleva un Brko, ¿verdad? Un báculo, como dicen ustedes-comenté- Nunca pensé en algo así como arma divina.

Brko, ¿eh? Así que así se llama...Oye, ¿quieres probar si...?-dijo, antes de sacar su Bunzi y acercarla a mi mano. Al acercarse a mi Mazka, se detuvo, como si algo la detuviese- ¡Entonces sí funcionan así! Las armas divinas y espectrales se repelen.

En ese momento, oí que alguien entraba por el ascensador (creo que se decía así) y los dos volteamos. Estaban el señor Makos, la señorita Bun, Houler...y Panther

Hey, chicos...¿qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó el oso, guardando su Bunzi

Pareces decepcionado-sonrió la pantera- Tus amigos dicen tener una especie de acuerdo

Eso no sonaba bien. La gente como ella solo traía problemas. En mi mente, no creía que el señor Makos hubiese accedido a algo con ella...

 **MAKOS**

Nos sentamos los seis en una mesa de la sala. Estaba nervioso, ¿funcionaría el trato? Eso había que esperar. Houler estaba bastante serio, pero extrañamente no parecía tener nada qué decir. Bun lo miraba preocupada, pero también estaba callada. Biar y Kolt se veían confundidos, ninguno más que el otro. Panther...estaba sentada tranquilamente.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar yo...-empecé, viendo que nadie más decía nada. No solía tomar la iniciativa, pero no era tan inseguro como Kolt- Panther o...Aster, supongo. Queríamos proponerte unirte al PRC

Aster levantó una ceja, pero se quedó callada. Viendo que yo había dado el primer paso, Houler habló.

Voy a ser directo, Panther: Tu arma nos sirve. Y ahora mismo no estás en posición de declinar, ¿o sí?-

¿Y qué harán si declino? ¿Me mandarán a prisión? Por favor-replicó calmadamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor- Linda sala. Una pena que pasen todo el tiempo fuera, ¿no? A cuanta gente le encantaría este lujo.

Esta es una sala centrada en planificaciones, aunque no encontrarás ningún plano aquí. Que tenga todas estas cosas ya es cosa de cierto individuo-gruñó Houler, mientras miraba de reojo a Biar, que se ruborizó lentamente

Oh, estoy segura de que planean bastante. Sobre todo desde su fiasco de plan en DileSafe. ¿Siquiera llevas un arma divina,lobo?...Volviendo al tema, arréstenme si quieren, no le tengo miedo a unas cuantas barras-

Bueno, lo que pasa es que no irás a una cárcel normal-dijo de repente Bun, sacando sus archivos. Levantó una fotografía de tamaño mediano- Como estás acusada de vandalismo, terrorismo, robo, homicidio y demás, serías considerada una "Fatal", y enviada con el resto de Starters al Tosbo. Siento decirte eso...

En la imagen estaba algo de lo que ya me habían hablado mucho: La Tosbo. Es una región y una prisión bastante alejada, en Missina Norte. Los prisioneros son aislados completamente, llegando al borde de la locura. Es un complejo enorme hecho completamente de piedra. Más allá de eso, nadie comenta mucho de él en el Centro. Está en manejo del poder judicial de Missina. Pero, ¿qué era un "Fatal"? Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

Aster se quedó callada un momento, cruzada de brazos. En un momento, se paró. Biar pareció alarmarse un poco, pero Houler lo sostuvo. Aster se acercó lentamente a Bun, y la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Cogió la fotografía del Tosbo de sus manos, mientras ella la miraba entre asustada y confundida. Partió la imagen en dos, la hizo una bola, le escupió saliva a esta, y se la arrojó a Bun en la cara con fuerza.

Houler saltó de su silla como una bestia y se arrojó sobre Aster, golpeándolo con el codo en el pecho y tirándola hacia atrás. Esta reaccionó rápido, sujetando la cara de Houler para mantenerlo a raya y pateándolo. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando?! Necesitábamos de Aster, por muy detestable que fuese. Biar y yo nos paramos rápidamente, mientras Kolt iba a ver a Bun. Cada uno lo agarró de un brazo a la fuerza.

¡Houler, contrólate! ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda para acabar con los Starters! ¿Verdad, Biar?- dije, mientras luchaba por mantenerlo a raya

¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, claro!- respondió Biar con fuerza

¡Señorita Bun! ¿Está bien?-preguntaba Kolt al otro lado

S-sí, es solo un pedazo de papel- continuó esta, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo- No se preocupen por mí

¡Ella sabe, Houler!-exclamé, y logré que se detuviera un momento- ¡Ella sabe todo lo que necesitamos sobre los Starters! ¡Sólo contrólate, maldita sea!

Este dio un resoplo, y finalmente, se tranquilizó.

No vuelvas...a tocarla...¿Me oyes?-dijo, apretando los dientes. Después de eso, volteó a verme a mí. ¿Por qué? ¡Yo solo había tratado de tranquilizarlo!- Si esa Fatal vuelve a atacar a Bun, ni se te ocurra detenerme...O te mataré también,¿entendido, Iru?

Aster, que había vuelto a su estado sin emociones, se paró, dejó la silla a un lado, y empezó a hablar, ignorando la advertencia.

Yo no soy más "Fatal" que tu sistema de mierda, lobo-concluyó, tranquilamente- Ningún Starter es un "Fatal" comparado a Miga y todos tus líderes. No vuelvas a llamarme así, o les cobraré el ojo que me quitaron y mucho más.

Sorprendentemente, vi que Houler asentía lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Miga? ¿Acaso hablaba de Burno? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? La última vez que había visto a Burno vivo, no me dio ninguna explicación de por qué confiaba tanto en mí. Luego, me entero de que tenía lazos con los Aylnd de los que no sabía nadie. Y ahora, Aster viene y y dice más cosas crípticas que no entiendo.

Muy bien, me uniré a su pandilla, chicos- dijo, dándose la vuelta, mirando el lugar de nuevo- No necesito a los Starters para acabar con Missina.

Ehhh, Asty- dijo Biar, nervioso (¿¡Asty?! ¿¡En serio?!)- ¿Por qué nos estás contando eso, exactamente?

¿Qué? No es como si no fuera obvio ya, ¿o sí?-expresó, y luego volteó a ver a Bun-¿Siempre es así de...desubicado?

Ehhhh...supongo que sí, bueno...no, pero...jajaja...-dijo la coneja nerviosamente

¡B-Bunny! ¡Al menos ayúdame con esto!- gritó Biar, sonrojado

Aster rió. En parte, quise hacerlo también, pero la situación era algo...ridícula. Houler me miró, como recordándome esa advertencia. Le hice una seña para decirle que se tranquilizara. Me sacó el dedo medio.

Hey, ¿dónde está mi báculo? No esperarán que los ayude desarmada, ¿o sí?-


	26. Maky

Deja de tocar mi pelo- repetí, como por cuarta vez

Ohhhh, ¡pero es tan estúpido! ¿Por qué te pones tres mechones de pelo así? Pareces un gatito. Oh, verdad...-continuó Aster, con el mismo tono sarcástico de siempre

Después de eso, decidí simplemente ignorarla. Ya había pasado algo más de una semana desde que decidimos incluirla en el PRC, y no sé como había aguantado tanto tiempo.

En primer lugar: ¡era una Starter! Simplemente, había algo que me hacía sentirla como algo malo, de lo que debía estar alejado. Por otro lado: Era muy, muy fastidiosa y sarcástica. A su lado, Houler era un maestro de primaria. Ya le habían quitado el vendaje entonces, que había sido reemplazado con un parche negro (haciendo que constantemente me chantajeara con mostrarme debajo de este)

Ohhh, lo siento, niño, tal vez la próxima vez te saldrá mejor- le llegó a decir una vez a Kolt, mientras hacía una escultura de hielo

Oye, cállate: Le ha salido muy bien-dije, defendiendo a Kolt, que ocultó su cara avergonzado

Tú deberías estar más enojado, Maky: Creo que ha tratado de retratarte, ¿no ves? Con razón salió tan mal-se rió, mientras se iba.

¡N-no me llames Maky!-exclamé, pero ella me ignoró. Entonces me acordé de Kolt, volteé para verlo, y vi que seguía observando su escultura

No la escuches, Kolt. Te salió muy bien tu escultura de...un dragón-dije, tratando de animarle

Es Zhipp-gritó, mientras deshacía la escultura- Y ella tiene razón. Quedó horrible.

Kolt, sabes que eso no es...-quise decir, pero este ya se había parado y se fue

Tras un rato apretando los dientes, furioso, fui hacia la habitación de Aster, donde ella se había ido tras eso. Toqué la puerta y esperé.

¿Sí?- oí que alguien decía

Panther, ábreme-me quejé

En un momento, Maky, me estoy cambiando-contestó calmadamente

¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes!- grité- Mira, solo quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a molestar a Kolt. No está bien

Quítate, mocoso. Con tus sermones no arreglas nada- dijo alguien detrás mío. ¿Houler?-Dije que te hicieses un lado

Ahh,¿para qué...?- no me respondió, porque ya se había arrojado contra la puerta como una mole, y casi me da- ¡O-Oye! ¡Al menos avisa! ¿No crees?

La puerta no cedió, pero si oí un gran ¡Crack!

Alguien robó los papeles de Bun y, ¡Sé que fuiste tú, Panther! Ahora devuélveselos o tiraré esta puerta y los tomaré yo mismo-escupió el lobo, haciendo señal de volverse a arrojar

¡Oye, no estoy bromeando! En serio me estoy cambiando, ¿no pueden esperar un minuto?-se siguió quejando adentro- ¿O es que acaso quieren verme mientras me cambio? Par de pervertidos...¡Bun se enterará de esto!

Me sonrojé. ¡¿Cuál era su problema?! Vi que Houler también se ruborizaba un poco, pero en vez de vergonzosamente como yo, parecía más dispuesto que nunca a tirar esa puerta abajo.

Me importa un carajo si piensas que soy un pervertido o no. ¡Dame esos malditos papeles antes de que parta el cuello, fatal!-decía

Oí que algo era golpeado dentro del cuarto. Houler había dicho la palabra prohibida. Sentí que algo subía por mi garganta mientras oía pasos acercándose a la puerta. Houler no hizo nada.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta. Efectivamente, se había estado cambiando. Andaba con una camiseta violeta y unos shorts, pero descalza.

Pensé que teníamos un trato, Houler-se quejó, los ojos casi rojos de nuevo- No me vuelves a llamar fatal o haré lo que se me antoje aquí, ¿entiendes?

Tú ya haces lo que quieres aquí-dije, tratando de disimular mi sonrojo

¿Lo ves, Houler? Yo debería poder hacer lo que quiera aquí. Soy del PRC ahora, ¿o no? Gracias por apoyarme, Maky-

Espera, no estaba...-traté de explicarme, pero ella siguió hablando

Muy bien, ¿quieres los papeles? Están en el cajón de la derecha. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Fatal-dijo. Houler la miró un momento desconfiado, luego gruñó, la echó un lado y entró al cuarto- ¿Siquiera un "con permiso"? Bueno, ¿y tú qué querías, Maky?

Primero, deja de llamarme Maky-exclamé- Segundo, no vuelvas a molestar a Kolt así. Es...muy fácil dañar sus sentimientos

Oh, pobrecito...-respondió, en un tono para nada convincente-No te preocupes, Maky, no volveré a insultar las babosas con dientes de ese niño. ¿Eso es todo?

Houler salió en ese momento del cuarto, y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, fue hacia el ascensor a la oficina de Bun. Tras eso, Aster se dio la vuelta, pero rápidamente la cogí del brazo.

¿Por qué eres así? Tan...cruel con todos todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué eres tan malvada?-pregunté, casi inocentemente

¿Malvada? Por favor- se quejó- Yo soy la heroína aquí. Ustedes no son más que peones de Miga. Tienen lo que merecen.

¿Pero qué tienes contra el General Burno? Él murió tratando de proteger a Missina y a su gente. ¿Así que tú eres la heroína?-respondí, enojado- Díselo a mis padres. Dímelo a mí. Díselo a todos a los que los Starters mataron y arruinaron.

Oh, entonces, ¿ahora yo soy la única mala? Ahora resulta que todos en tu bonita Missina son buenos y todos los Starters somos malos, ¿no es así? No tengo por qué decirle a un gato estúpido el por qué odio a alguien. Resuélvelo tú-terminó diciendo, y cogió el picaporte de la puerta

¡Oye, por lo menos...!-traté de decir, antes de que me diera un portazo en la cara

ASTER

Esos imbéciles no lo entendían. Creían que eran los héroes y que debían tenerles respeto. Obviamente, para ellos no teníamos ningún motivo para hacer lo que hacíamos. Qué maduros.

Me tiré sobre mi cama tratando de olvidar que había tenido esa discusión. Extrañaba a Vobine. Desde siempre, él había estado a mi lado y aunque ya no pudiera pensar bien, sabía que dentro él era el mismo. En ese momento debía estar haciendo su propio camino hacia el Centro para sacarme de ahí.

Oh, verdad. Tendría que averiguar como sacar esa semilla primero. Eso iba a ser complicado. Pero, de todas maneras, no me tomaría mucho tiempo averiguarlo. O, podría dejar que la descarga se de y que Vobine me lleve desmayada hasta el Centro...el problema es que no me dijeron que tan fuerte sería esa descarga. ¿Y si lo hacía venir en vano? Pobre Vobine.

Sin querer, me quedé dormida. Oh, qué desgracia. Si bien Miga había sido un maldito, tenía que admitir que su grupo tenía una buena elección con las camas que ponían. Y con poco más. Pero que más daba. Alguien tocó la puerta. Supongo que tendría que abrirla. Pero no lo hice, la cama era muy cómoda.

Panther, hay reunión de PRC en 15 minutos. Creo que...deberías ir-oí que una voz caricaturesca y algo tosca hablaba. Debía ser el oso.

FINNKENS

Y cuando me preguntó que quería para saldar la deuda, le pedí el trofeo de golf que estaba en su escritorio. Al principio se negó, pero luego vio que no había otra cosa con la que saldar, y finalmente me la dio-continué explicando con lujo de detalles a todos los presentes, mientras me reía de vez en cuando-Y les juro que por diez años tuve que explicarle a cada paciente que yo no era ningún golfista. Un día...

Biar, el grandullón, se rió estruendosamente, y vi que el niño de la piel de hielo también se estaba sonriendo. La chica Starter se puso a reír también. Pero, en ese momento, Houler me tuvo que interrumpir.

Doctor Finnkens, ¿usted vino a explicarnos los resultados de Panther, no es así? Entonces, hágalo-se quejó. Tenía razón, pero...Estaba tan bien contando la historia...

Oh, vamos, Houler. Al menos deja que termine de contar su tan interesante historia- dijo la chica Starter. Creo que su nombre era Panther- ¿No es verdad, Maky?

E-estoy de acuerdo con Houler-dijo el gato, mirando para otro lado

No, no, es para eso para lo que vine después de todo- anuncié, y me levanté, empezando a explicarles lo que encontré-Hubo ciertos resultados anormales en la sangre de Panther

Pero, ¿qué clase de resultados anormales?- preguntó Bun, curiosa

Parece una especie de droga-continué con la explicación ante su duda- Sus músculos y sus sentidos están superdesarrollados. Esto hace que tenga más fuerza que un atleta entrenado y pueda saltar más alto que el mejor gimnasta. Es probable que los Starters hayan alterado su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias, doctor. Me alaga-dijo irónicamente Panther, sonriendo

Pero, hay algo más-dije, al ver que pensaban que había terminado. Sorprendentemente, la niña pantera dejó de sonreír, como si hubiera algo más que no supiera-Encontré algo extraño en sus memorias. Como si hubieran sido alteradas...

¿Qué? Mis memorias nunca fueron alteradas. Lo recordaría...-respondió, medio bromeando y medio preocupada. Era obvio que no sabía nada de eso.

No es como si hubieran huecos en el tiempo...parece más bien como una alteración en tu percepción de la realidad...Es difícil de explicar, pero ciertas ideas que tenías desaparecen sin razón. También parece estar relacionado a como aumentan tu fuerza física y tu agilidad-

Ella se quedó callada, como tratando de recordar algo inexistente. Era la primera vez que veía a esa chica pensativa.

Por ahora, eso es todo-concluí, sentándome de nuevo- Aún debo hacer algunas pruebas más, ¿puedo contar mi historia ahora?

Bun tiene un anuncio del qué hablar. Aguántese-gruñó Houler. Bueno, no había necesidad de ser grosero. Bun se levantó sonriendo.

Bueno, como sabrán, he estado tomando los roles del General estas últimas semanas, pero si no conseguíamos un nuevo líder pronto, supusimos que el Centro se caería desde arriba-empezó a hablar- Y...¡los directivos han deliberado! Ya tenemos nuevo Máximo General de Missina

El anuncio me vino bastante apresurado. El General Burno había estado en el cargo ya un tiempo decente. Simplemente me preguntaba quién sería tan habilidoso como para reemplazarlo.

¿Lo has estado tomando tú sola? Oh, pero qué chica tan habilidosa. Estoy asombrada, Bunny-dijo Panther, con un tono meloso. Al parecer estaba tratando de olvidar la noticia que les había dado, y me daba cuenta de eso. Hasta pareció que Bun se sonrojaba incómodamente- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo General?

No hables como si estuvieras de nuestro lado. Es muy hipócrita, MILA-se quejó el oso, mirando para otro lado. Me había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

Lo dice el arquitecto, pedazo de ñoño-le respondió Panther

¡Pues...pues...pues tú eres plana!-exclamó finalmente Blast, dándose la vuelta como un niño. Panther se vio realmente ofendida, y prosiguió a mirar su pecho con cara de preocupación. Solo una niña de esa edad podría preocuparse por algo así, supongo.

Bueno, como decía...-anunció Bun, forzando la voz tras la interrupción. Al notar eso, vi como Houler miraba amenazador a tanto Blast como a Panther- El nuevo General es Tigros Bandaden.

¿¡El Colmillos de Fuego?! ¡No puede ser!-exclamó Blast, olvidando su pequeña discusión. El chico de hielo se veía confundido, y el gato se veía impactadísimo. Tigros Bandaden es un nombre que todos en el Centro conocemos bien. Fue uno de los oficiales más apasionados y efectivos antes de retirarse. Podía dar 3 palabras a sus compañeros y la batalla ya estaría ganada por todo el entusiasmo que tenía.

Pues sí- dijo Bun, sonriendo- Nos costó un poco localizarlo en su retiro, pero se vio encantado de aceptar. Aún tiene que llegar al Centro, de todas maneras. Mientras tanto...

Hay una misión-dijo Houler, levantándose de improvisto-Volver a Porta Maga tan pronto sería riesgoso, pero queremos que Iru, Blast y...Panther vayan a la Isla del Fin, a buscar más información sobre Kurz o incluso Hiett. ¿Ustedes dos la recuerdan, no?

Iru y Blast asintieron. Los dos se veían aterrorizados, mas Panther tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

No pienso ir con Panther- dijo Iru, con sudor pasándole por la frente- ¿no deberíamos ir con Kolt? Él conoce.

No me cuestiones, Iru. Yo también odio tener que sacar a Panther del Centro, pero necesitamos probar de qué es capaz. Finnkens, la semilla-

Oh,claro-dije, levantando la mirada. Me acerqué a Panther y le pedí que se diera la vuelta. Hice los ajustes que debía en la semilla, tratando de no tocar el parche, y me volví a sentar- Ya está. No puedes alejarte más de 20 metros de los dos.

Súper-

Que sea en dos días. Y...Iru-se volvió Houler, antes de dar por finalizada la reunión. Le lanzó el control al gato, quien lo vio confundido- Úsalo solo si se vuelve contra ustedes, ¿me oyes, mocoso?

De acuerdo...anciano-respondió el gato, con una repentina valentía. Yo mismo me tuve que aguantar la risa mientras veía a Houler apretar los dientes y a Bun soltar una carcajada.

¿No es maravilloso, Maky? ¡Podré pasar tiempo junto a ti y tu estúpido peinado!-


	27. Aster

BIAR

Aunque, ya hemos hablado mucho sobre mí, ¿qué tal si hablamos de ti?¿Qué tal...qué clase de chicas te gusta? ¿Eh?-

¿Por qué hablas como si esto fuese una cita?-preguntaba Makos, con una obvia cara de disgusto

¡Porque es una cita, Maky! Bueno, algo así...-contestó Aster, estirando las piernas tranquilamente- ¿Vas a responder a la pregunta o no?

¡N-no pienso responder a algo así! ¡Y menos en una misión!-exclamó Makos, sonrojado y echándose para atrás, mientras Aster se reía de él. La verdad que desde ahí, viendo simplemente como discutían, me sentía BASTANTE cómodo.

Bueno, si no quieres jugar, tendré que ir con el oso-se dio para un lado, mirándome. Maldita sea-Entonces...¿era Bor? ¿Barva? ¡Biar, eso es! ¿Qué clase de chica te gusta?

¿¡Eh?! Yo, bueno...-enmudecí, porque en verdad no sabía que decir. Me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos como si en verdad esperara una respuesta. Maldita sea, era bonita. Por el rabillo del ojo veía como Makos me rogaba que cerrara el pico, pero...Rápido, tenía que decir algo inteligente. Lo que fuese- Supongo que...una chica que sepa...¿divertirse?

¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Biar...-dijo, y luego volteó a ver a Makos- ¿Lo ves, Maky? ¡Biar sí pone algo de esfuerzo en esto!

Makos solo suspiró, mirando al horizonte para ver si localizaba la Isla. No, nada. Debía faltar mucho. El chico hielo había dicho que podía llegar hasta allí en tan solo una hora...Qué envidia. Yo quisiera tener poderes de hielo...

Oye, Panther-dijo Makos repentinamente- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

¿Oh?- esta levantó una ceja- ¿Ahora SÍ quieres hacer esto? Bueno, ni modo. Ya ni quería oír tus estúpidas historias...

¿Qué pasó con tus memorias? Digo, sobre lo que dijo Finnkens-dijo rápidamente. La sonrisa de Aster se borró lentamente. Bueno, eso se puso serio rápidamente.

Nadie modificó nuestros recuerdos-dijo, seria- Ni a Vobine ni a mí. Kurz solo quería cambiar Missina, igual que todos los Generales queríamos. Eso fue todo. Si tengo modificaciones genéticas fue para poder llevar la Brko.

Espera, ¿qué?-dijimos Makos y yo al unísono

¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que nací como ustedes? Bueno, te diría la maravillosa historia de como tuvimos que modificar a Vobine y a mí para ver quien podría llevar la Brko...pero no les importa-concluyó- Otra cosa: Sigo del lado Starter. Solo que ahora hago mi camino desde adentro.

De acuerdo...-dijo Makos. algo nervioso- Entonces,¿es por eso que Vobine es...?

¿Un gigante con el cerebro de una nuez? Tal vez. No recuerdo que soltara solo bufidos cuando eramos niños...Normalmente-

Oye, ¿qué es Vobine de ti, Panther? Es tu hermano o tu novio o...-pregunté, tratando de introducirme en la conversación

Hermano adoptivo-respondió a secas- O algo así. Su familia me rescató de la calle, pero los dos nos escapamos pronto después de eso. Es gracias a él y a Kurz que sigo viva.

Los dos nos quedamos callados. No pensé que alguien como Aster pudiese ponerse tan...profunda. Pensé que tendría que decir algo mucho mejor si es que quería quedar bien, pero...

¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Algún secreto de vida que quieren contar o estoy sola en esto?-

Bueno...-empezó a decir Makos- Supongo que...es lo justo que digamos algo. Viví con mi familia en Missina Central hasta que tenía 10 años. Los Starters acabaron con ellos ese año y bueno...viví como protegido de un guardián por un tiempo, hasta que lo mataron a él también-explicaba, obviamente nervioso. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso?-Básicamente, andaba de sitio en sitio. Allí es donde empecé a hacer shows: Lo de las acrobacias y eso-Makos se puso a mirar el océano de nuevo- Por fin, me metí como guardián. Era lo que...bueno, lo que había querido desde hace tiempo. Y ahora estoy aquí. No creo que haya algo más que contar.

Bueno...eso explica por qué sigues vestido de guardián-dijo Aster, mirándolo fijamente. No se le veía comprensiva ni nada, solo, fría- Y también explica por qué te produzco tanta ira, Maky. Que bueno que ahora seamos amigos, ¿o no?- se rió- ¿Y tú, Blast? ¿Alguna historia que tengas que contar ahora que nos estamos desahogando todos?

¿Eh? Pues, yo...bueno, no soy de Missina- empecé a contar, un poco obligado. Sí que me sentía algo...extraño a tanta tragedia de esos dos. DEMASIADO. Si no decía algo duro, quedaría mal- Nací en Wulem. ¿Lo que ahora es isla de Missina Sur? Pues eso. Y...vivía con mi padre. Mi madre falleció al parirme. Luego, pues...mi padre murió y todo eso...Accidente de tráfico. Muy feo, sí. Luego, me metí al cuerpo de artillería y...pues eso. Nada más.

Ohhh, ¿de verdad? Qué triste lo de tu padre-dijo Aster. No sabía si hablaba en serio o era sarcasmo- ¿Cómo te llevabas con él?

Oh, bien, supongo-continué- En la escuela siempre era rechazado, y pues, en la casa era más...tranquilo, supongo.

Biar-dijo Makos. ¿Qué iba a decir? Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir...supongo- No has dicho algo. Lo siento.

¿Eh? No, no, nada- dije, volteando a otro lado la cabeza. No quería hablar de eso- Perdón, solo que...olvídalo

Olvidado-dijo sin dudarlo Aster, y se recostó en su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Makos se volvió a quedar callado, y de un momento a otro, se dirigió a Aster.

Tranquilas-dijo. Aster levantó una ceja- Digo, me gustan las chicas tranquilas. No sé, nunca me ha gustado mucho la espontaneidad. Si tuviera que tener mi primer beso con alguien, supongo que sería con una chica así.

¿De verdad? Osea, ¿que aún no has tenido tu primer beso?-preguntó

La verdad no. Supongo que aún no encuentro a alguien que sea...-Makos no pudo continuar. ¿Por qué? Creo que algo estaba bloqueando sus la...bi..os...¿¡Pero qué co...?!

Makos dio un salto hacia atrás, casi escupiendo, y con la cara toda roja. Aster solo se volvió a sentar tranquilamente.

¿¡P-Por qué hiciste eso?! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?!- exclamó, casi histérico

Ohh, ¿querías tu primer beso con una chica tranquila? Buena suerte con eso ahora-respondió Aster, riéndose descontroladamente. Makos se puso rojísimo, dándose cuenta de las intenciones que Aster había tenido. Pronto, yo también me puse a reír.

MAKOS

Nos quedamos conversando un rato después de...eso. Honestamente, no podía creer que estuviese hablando tan amenamente con Aster, después de lo mal que nos habíamos levado todo ese tiempo.

Pero...era una Starter, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no la sentía como una mala persona? Era una Fatal. Había robado, asesinado, y quien sabe qué más. Por no decir que le importaba muy poco que mi familia se haya roto por los Starters. Pero aún así...no la sentía como una mala persona. Incluso después de las cosas que decía y hacía.

De alguna manera, acabamos hablando los tres sobre la comida de Zhipp. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en el Centro, había empezado a pensar en una nueva dieta para él. Como era de esperarse (lamentablemente) este no se veía nada contento con eso.

Llegamos a la Isla del Fin poco después de eso. Kolt nos había dicho que Zeif estaba desplazando a los prisioneros a otro lugar, y que la Isla era vigilada con tal de que Kurz no tratase de volver. Al acercarnos a la orilla, nos detuvo un Aylnd verde con lanza. Tras explicar quienes eramos, nos dejó pasar.

¿Alguna vez estuviste aquí?- le pregunté a Aster ,pensando que podría ayudar en la misión.

Jamás. Kurz no quería que la mayoría nos acerquemos a Aylnd. Decía que no era el momento o algo así-respondió- Supongo que no hay mucho en qué preocuparse respecto a eso

Oye, Makos, ¿dónde dices que hacían la ceremonia esa?- preguntó Biar, mirando a su alrededor- La de la Cacería

Si mal no recuerdo, se reunían en el centro de la isla-dije, dirigiéndome precisamente hacia allí

Como en un apuro, el "estadio" que había visto la primera vez que llegué a la Isla del Fin había sido dejado exactamente como...un estadio después del partido. Maderos rotos, unos pocos escombros mezclándose con la espesa jungla, una fogata apagada a la fuerza y un estrado polvoriento y olvidado.

Los prisioneros deben haber tratado de correr cuando la gente de Zeif llegó para movilizarlos-dedujo Biar- Aún deben haber algunos escondidos por la isla

Me sorprendió que alguien como Biar hubiera podido hacer esa deducción. Otra vez, Biar ya me había sorprendido así antes. Aster señaló rápidamente un sendero que se iba perdiendo tras el estrado, y que apenas se veía. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, esta agarró su Brko y corrió. Traté de detenerla, pero recordé que sería inútil que quisiera escapar con la semilla. Apoyó su Brko en el suelo, e impulsándose con esta, dio un enorme salto que la la llevó hasta 8 metros por encima del estrado, hizo una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó detrás del estrado. ¿Tengo que decir que ese estrado estaba ALTÍSIMO? Tanto Biar como yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Mi compañero rápidamente empezó a sacudir su cabeza y sacó su Bunzi del cinturón.

Quítate un poco del camino, Aster- gritó, sonriendo- Es mi turno de ser asombroso

Miró a través del lente de su "nueva y mejorada" Bunzi, apuntó hacia el estrado y disparó. Las bolas fueron impactando una después de la otra, todas en la misma dirección y sin desviarse como lo hacían antes. Iban además con una potencia mucho mayor, reduciendo el palco a escombros. Para cuando esto pasó, los bultos en la Bunzi ya se habían vuelto a rellenar.

Impresionante, Biar- dijo Aster, saliendo de entre el humo- Parece que sí hay algo ahí dentro además de migajas

Por una vez, concuerdo-admití- Hiciste un gran trabajo

Biar se rió tímidamente, y empezamos a avanzar entre el humo. Aster se nos unió. Podíamos ver una especie de cabaña de madera en la que terminaba el sendero. Rompí el cerrojo con la Yaniao y entramos los tres.

En la derecha había una mesa con algunos papeles y una taza de barro. El resto del cuarto tenía lo que parecían municiones, herramientas y un uniforme Starter. Para ser la cabaña del líder de los Starter, se veía algo incompleta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría volver, Kurz debió de tomar todo lo que pudo e irse- concluí, y tanto Aster como Biar asintieron. Me puse a revisar los papeles que había en la mesa.

En su mayoría, eran solamente apuntes sobre la Brko y la Mazka, además de algunos archivos sobre soldados Starters.

¿Qué hay de este tipo?- preguntó Biar, viendo la foto de un Aylnd amarillo. Llevaba anteojos , un pico bastante avanzado y tenía una apariencia de viejo decrépito.- Aquí dice que es el General #14

Si no estoy mal, su nombre es Guik. Pero Kurz lo botó luego de que ciertos chicos atraparan a Hiett. Ese viejo era un imbécil para ser sincera-explicó Aster

¿De verdad? Bueno, es uno menos, supongo...-dije. Pensaba que entre los Generales se respetaban bastante...

Era un viejo estúpido y torpe-continuó- De vez en cuando me piropeaba. Y solo ayudaba en algunas misiones...

Ignorando el comentario, Biar y yo seguimos viendo entre los papeles. Encontramos otro General, pero Aster nos dijo que había muerto hace poco. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?

Mentir no me serviría de mucho ahora mismo, ¿o sí? El tipo estaba disfrazado de líder de pelotón durante el rescate de ustedes, para vigilar desde puntos bajos. ¿El que murió encarcelado? Era el #17. Los jefes de pelotón llevan uniforme azul-decía Panther- Parece que alguien le arrancó una pierna y se desangró.

Oh, sí...Creo que ese fue Zhipp-Biar se rió nerviosamente. Aster solo lo miró irónicamente.

Miren esto-dije, viendo el último papel en el escritorio. Era una cartulina, y estaba polvorienta. Parecía una especie de grabado.

Ah, sí. Kurz solía revisar los grabados que encontraba sobre las armas divinas y pasarlos a otros medios...Ese debe ser uno de sus grabados. ¿Por qué lo dejaría aquí?-

Habían seis círculos, puestos tres encima de los otros tres. En los tres primeros, se mostraban un búmerang, una especie de masa, y un anillo. Abajo de estos, había un báculo, una piedra y...¿una armadura?

Esto no será...-especuló Biar, como recordando algo. Poco después nos dimos cuenta- ¡Son las armas divinas!

¡Pero claro, no me había dado cuenta! Arriba estaban la Yaniao, la masa que había formado la Bunzi, y ese anillo que aún no habíamos visto. El báculo debía ser el Brko, y supongo que la piedra era la Mazka. ¿De verdad serían...?

Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real- empecé a pensar- ¿Por qué dejaría Kurz algo tan importante atrás?

No creo- intervino Aster-Kurz nos había sugerido la posibilidad de seis armas antes. Esto debe ser el por qué.

Bueno-Biar se frotó las manos- Parece que algo sacamos de esta misión. ¡Sólo nos faltan dos armas! ¿No es eso genial?

Estamos cerca- sonreí para mis adentros- Muy cerca...

¿Muy cerca de qué? Nisiquiera yo sé para que quiere Kurz las seis armas- decía Aster, mientras iba caminando fuera de la cabaña- Bueno, creo que fue suficiente de mi ayuda. Los veré luego...

Espera, ¿qué? Reaccioné rápido. Era una trampa. Claro, tenía que haberlo sido. Se estaba yendo. Caminando lentamente. Nisiquiera lo pensé. Grité su nombre, pero ella no se volteó, así que cogí el mando que me había puesto al cinturón con la Yaniao, y presioné el botón...¿Nada?

Eres demasiado ingenuo, Maky-oí que decía, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo sujetaba. Era muy pequeño, algo oscuro...la semilla-¿De verdad creíste que me iría sabiendo de esto?

Biar y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Aster se volvió hacia nosotros corriendo, con su único ojo rojo de ira. Biar sacó la Bunzi rápidamente y disparó, pero Aster esquivó la bala y le dio una patada en la cara mientras saltaba. Al ver que iba hacia mí, di una vuelta sobre mí mismo, saqué la Yaniao del cinturón y traté de darle, pero rápidamente sacó la Brko y bloqueó el ataque.

No puedo creer que sigas cayendo con eso-dijo, volvió a saltar y aterrizó sobre mí, derribándome por completo.

ASTER

Bueno, bueno, parece que lograste zafarte de ellos, ¿eh, Aster? Buena chica-dijo la persona detrás de mí. Algo dentro de mí me decía que la encontraría ahí.- ¿Volverás con nosotros entonces, cariño?

Me volteé, aún llena de ira. Le dije lo que tenía planeado desde hace un rato.

No volveré con ustedes. Al menos no todavía-continué. Levantó una ceja- Quiero que me expliques un par de cosas...Wamp

Wamp sonrió, diciendo: "Pero, por supuesto".


	28. Liz

**ASTER**

Bueno, ¿qué es eso exactamente que me querías preguntar?-decía Wamp, sentándose tranquilamente junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de Iru y Blast.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, esperando que lo pudiera deducir por ella misma. Cosa que no pasó.

No tengo todo el día, niña-volvió a repetir- Explícame tu duda

La lagarto sentada enfrente mío era Liz Wamp, la General Starter #2 y mano derecha de Kurz. Hasta donde sabía, estaba a punto de entrar a los 40 años, y llevaba un abrigo rojo sobre una blusa negra que sigo pensando era un conjunto totalmente innecesario (sobre todo porque nunca la había visto sin este). Como ya mencioné, era una lagarto, e incluso para su edad se veía bastante joven.

Hace un tiempo, Vobine y yo nos ofrecimos para cierto experimento-dije, tratando de mantenerme calmada. Incluso con mi absoluta genialidad, estar cerca de Wamp te hacía sentir inferior- Uno para ver si es que podríamos dominar la Brko con algunos cambios en nuestro sistema.

Pues, sí. Estás en lo correcto-asintió ella, con auténtica tranquilidad- Tras que la verdadera usuario muriera, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que no naciera alguien más que pueda controlarla. ¿Por?

Pues, verás, he estado pensando en algo desde que me forzaron a unirme al PRC-caminé un poco hacia ella- ¿Por qué fue que yo pude resistir la operación pero Vobine no?

Wamp se quedó pensando unos momentos, mirándome frente a frente. Yo seguí esperando pacientemente a que se le corriera el maquillaje...o a que respondiese mi pregunta. Lo que pasase primero.

¿Honestamente? Tampoco estoy muy segura-dijo, con un obvio tono de mentira- Tal vez...tu sistema solo era más apto

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, mientras sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía. General Kurz...¿no me habría mentido, verdad?

Eso es mentira...-dije, con la cabeza gacha- Leí las recomendaciones que el #16 había dado antes de la operación. Ningún...sistema es más apto que otro. Después de todo, para eso era el experimento previo, ¿no? Para hacernos...aptos-continué explicando- Por eso es que tengo mi agilidad y reflejos aumentados

Bueno, como te dije, no tengo todos los detalles aclarados...¿Era eso lo que me querías preguntar? Bueno, pues si eso es todo, creo que es hora de que volvamos con los demás. Tu hermano ha estado preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? Casi rompe todo el día de ayer-

Escúchame primero-exclamé, antes de que ella se parase- Entonces, no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué perdería Vobine TODA su cordura, si se supone que los dos habíamos sido hechos aptos? Y más sobre eso...¿por qué necesitaban hacer dos pruebas, si el experimento previo era para evitar accidentes?-antes de continuar, me detuve. Recordé algo. Algo demasiado grande- Yo nunca vi a Vobine tomando el experimento previo. Solo me dijeron que lo había tomado...

Wamp se quedó callada un momento, como analizando mi pregunta. Acto seguido, vi que algo vibraba dentro de su bolsillo. Lo revisó, y sacó su teléfono. Hizo algunos ajustes, y aunque se le veía calmada no perdí la concentración. Finalmente, me mostró el celular. Kurz estaba en la pantalla.

Kurz travieso...-dijo Wamp, sonriendo- Has estado escuchando toda nuestra conversación, ¿no es así?

No he podido evitarlo-admitió el General Kurz desde el teléfono- Los descubrimientos que ha hecho Aster son impresionantes

General, respóndame algo-dije, con todo el respeto del mundo. "Te escucho",respondió- Vobi...Vod Biners no tuvo el experimento previo. ¿Por qué?

¿De dónde salen tantas dudas, Aster? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Aún no nos has dicho si volverás con nosotros ahora que te has deshecho de esa semilla-continuó, ignorando mi pregunta. Nunca antes había hecho eso.

Volveré si responde mi pregunta-dije, apretando los dientes- ¿Y que tal si no lo querían cuerdo? Y aprovecharon el experimento para dejarlo como una bestia-continué. Kurz no movió un músculo- ¿Había algo que podría haber logrado cuerdo? Como contarme algo. Algo sobre otro experimento. ¿No lo cree?

Había sido muy directa en ese momento, incluso para mí. Kurz me miró, calmado pero pensativo, mientras Liz hacía algo parecido. La verdad, es que tenía que responderme. Si había pasado tanto tiempo como "hermana" de esos dos, simplemente no podía tolerar que me mintiesen. ¿No podía ser verdad, o sí? Tal vez era yo la que estaba reaccionando muy fuertemente. Pero, las evidencias estaban ahí, ¿o no? ¿Me habrí dicho algo Vobine sobre nuestras memorias? No, claro que no. Si no lo había hecho hasta entonces, ¿por qué lo habría de hacer ahora? Seguramente mi derrota contra Iru y Houler me había dejado muy marcada, sobretodo porque estallé en ese momento y además perdí un ojo. Hablando de eso, los médicos de Kurz probablemente me darían un ojo de vidrio o incluso un nuevo ojo con el cual ver. Pero, claro, para eso tendría que ir con ellos...

...¿Por qué?- dije finalmente, lagrimeando, pues me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza.- Dijiste...lo prometiste...-Kurz levantó una ceja- ¡Prometiste que nunca intentarías controlar nuestra mente, y lo estás haciendo ahora mismo!

Estaba manipulando mis pensamientos, para que dejara de cuestionarlo y fuera con ellos. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso? Y de todos, ¿él? Tenía que estármelo imaginándomelo. Solo podían ser imaginaciones mías, probablemente no era nada. No, si era algo. Y él estaba en eso. ¿O no? Estaba muy nerviosa, y seguro que hubiese tomado cualquier cosa por un "control mental". Lo conocía desde hace años, no podía ser una corazonada, por mucho aprecio que le tuviese. Pero, si le tenía tanto aprecio, ¿por qué lo cuestionaba? Todos los Starters estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para volver a esa época dorada de antes que Burno subiera al mando militar de Missina. ¿No debía de hacer yo lo mismo, sin importar las circunstancias?

No...-balbuceé, agarrándome la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se me escapaban- No lo voy a creer...De verdad me estás controlando...

Kurz suspiró desde la pantalla, le hizo una seña a Wamp y esta guardó el teléfono, sonriendo. Yo seguí ahí parada, con las manos en puño y lágrimas cayendo al suelo.

Vamos, hija. ¿No estás ya muy grande para ponerte a llorar enfrente de tus amigos?-decía, acercándose con delicadeza- Ven, iremos las dos juntas a donde el resto de Generales y ahí podremos arreglar TODAS las dudas que tengas. ¿No sería maravilloso?

Ya no necesito aclarar ninguna duda- respondí, levantando la mirada- Aléjate de mí, maldita escoria

Wamp siguió caminando, ignorando mis palabras. Saqué la Brko y le di en la pierna, tirándola al suelo. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr, pero pronto sentí una punzada en la espalda. Tenía que ser una de las agujas paralizadoras que la lagarto siempre llevaba consigo para defenderse. Ya la había visto usarlas en otras ocasiones.

Bueno, como parece que no quieres cooperar, tendremos que hacer esto de otra manera. ¿No te parece?-

 **MAKOS**

Apunté con la Yaniao desde lejos y le di a esa lagarto en la cara, justo cuando volteó para verme. La empujó unos cuantos metros, dejándola herida.

¿Era una Starter? Probablemente, si es que había estado hablando con Panther. Me acababa de levantar del golpe que me había dado esta, y lo primero que me encuentro es a la lagarto golpeando a Panther. Podía ver por su brazo el símbolo omega de los Starters, justo al lado de #2. Era una Starter, sin duda alguna. Pero, ¿por qué la estaba golpeando entonces? ¿No nos había dejado inconscientes para...?

La lagarto se empezó a levantar, y pude ver que se parecía un poco a Wamp. ¿Serían familia? Corrí para recuperar la Yaniao, pero antes de que lo hiciese, vi como ella me lanzaba algo que no llegué a ver y caí al suelo, no inconsciente pero adolorido.

"Wamp" se acercó a la Yaniao, que se encontraba a poca distancia de mí, y la recogió.

Tú debes ser Makos...-dijo, con una sonrisa coqueta-Liz Wamp, General #2. No te preocupes, cariño. Cuidaré muy bien de tu juguetito. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que llevarme a tu amiga, ¿sí, cariño?

Ella...no es mi amiga...-llegué a gemir, a pesar del dolor de la aguja- No es más que una sucia mentirosa...como todos ustedes

Esa no es una buena forma de verlo-dijo, dejando de sonreír- Pero, sí, es cierto. No es más que una sucia mentirosa. Así que tal vez debería dejarlos aquí sufriendo mientras me llevo las armas divinas y de paso me deshago de un par de problemas...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una bala le pasó zumbando la cabeza, alterándola. Traté de voltear para ver quien había sido, pero no me daban las fuerzas. Me bastó con oír la voz.

¡No vas a dejar a nadie agonizando, maldita milf terrorista!-exclamó Biar, mientras seguía disparando en su dirección

Wamp reaccionó rápidamente, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó a las bolas de Bunzi que iban llegando, haciéndolas explotar en medio del aire. En un momento, finalmente le dio una, estallando y mandándola varios metros atrás, pero seguía sin soltar la Yaniao.

Empecé a levantarme muy lentamente, y pude oír los pasos de alguien atrás de mí, yendo hacia donde Wamp había caído.

Panther intentó agarrarla, pero la lagarto esquivó su Brko y le dio con otra aguja en el tobillo. Ya no me interesaba si ella quedaba herida. Solo tenía que recuperar la Yaniao, al menos por ese momento.

Wamp se fue cojeando, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque. Biar fue directo hacia ella, vociferando, y yo me quedé atrás. No podía dejar a Panther, o podría escapar también. Fui a la cabaña (pues en todo ese alboroto habíamos terminado de vuelta en la zona del estadio) y recogí una soga de entre las herramientas que había allí. Volví para ver a Panther levantándose, y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, le di una patada en la espalda. Vi como sus ojos se encendían de rojo otra vez, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, la até de manos y pies y la amordacé.

La volteé para ver su rostro. Tenía lágrimas secas en la cara y me miraba, entre furiosa y melancólica. ¿Por qué se había vuelto contra nosotros solo para luego atacar a quienes eran de los suyos? No podía confiar en ella. No otra vez...Aún así, parecía estar queriéndome decir algo.

No tienes derecho a decirme nada-escupí, sintiéndome traicionado porque pensé que tal vez no era tan mala- Solo quédate ahí y no intentes escapar.

Acto seguido, fui a donde Biar.

 **BIAR**

Bueno, bueno, mala idea-dije nerviosamente, en el suelo y con la Bunzi en mi cinturón- Este...¿podemos hablarlo? No hay necesidad de ser...violentos...jaja...

Tengo que admitirlo: era bonita y sabía pelear. La había estado persiguiendo hasta la orilla, pero esquivó las balas de la Bunzi y me dio con una aguja, tirándome al suelo. No era precisamente la mejor situación...

Parece que estás en problemas. ¿No es verdad, niño?- dijo pícaramente, y me sonrojé. ¿Por qué me estaba sonrojando? Estaba a punto de matarme. ¿Me daba vergüenza eso acaso?...Pues sí, la verdad sería algo para avergonzarse-Me sería muy fácil quitarte tu pequeña máquina ahora...Pero creo que te dejaré ir, por ahora. Me impresionaste más que esos dos.

¿Quién eres?- balbuceé, nervioso- ¿Por qué le estabas golpeando a Aster?

¿Sabes algo? Me dolió mucho lo de milf terrorista-dijo, con un tono triste para nada creíble- Así que creo que me reservo mi nombre. Te veré luego, oso.

Atrás de ella, vi a alguien. Era el Aylnd que nos había recibido al llegar a la Isla. Intentó derribar a la lagarto, pero esta lo paralizó y luego le pegó una patada, dejándolo inconsciente.

Qué decepción-dijo, arrojando al pobre tipo contra una piedra- Bueno, mi barco no debe tardar en llegar. Hasta luego

Me hizo una seña de despedida y se fue, llevándose consigo la Yaniao. Detrás de mí empecé a oír una voz.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Makos, ayudándome a levantarme. Me miró, como buscando algo- ¿Se llevo la...?

Asentí, avergonzado. Nisiquiera había podido recuperar la Yaniao. Makos apretó los dientes, pero no me dijo nada. Está bien, tío, lo siento, pero...¡tú la habías perdido! Entonces recordé que Aster se había quedado atrás.

Oye, ¿crees que por lo menos debamos ir donde Panther?-pregunté. Makos siguió sin responder, pero de igual forma se fue hacia donde iba el estadio. Parece que él se quedó más resentido que yo. Y eso no podía ser bueno...

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**


End file.
